Their 19 Years
by daddyron404
Summary: Ron and Hermione's journey to Platform 9 3/4. Follow them as they discover love, jobs, marrige, and parenting.
1. Almost Kisses

Their 19 Years: Chapter 1

All rights go to JK of course

* * *

Hermione's eyelids felt like lead as she tried to open them. The sunlight burned her eyes as the rays streamed through the curtains of Ginny's room at the Burrow. It felt like days since Voldemort had collapsed to the ground dead, but really it was just yesterday.

Her, Harry, and all of the Weasley's... except one, had all apparated to the Burrow almost immediately to get some much deserved sleep. She didn't have the energy to shower or change last night, and fell onto her bed fully dressed in her battle clothes. She was going to pay for it though this morning, because she woke up to the smell of dirt sweat and blood that probably wasn't even hers.

Her lack of hygiene wasn't what was bothering her the most though, it was Ron. She had barely seen him since Voldemorts downfall because he was taking Fred's death really hard. She knew that next couple months would be difficult, with planning the funeral, and the burial. These would be the times that Ron would need her the most.

That brought up another issue. She would have to face Ron and pretend their passion filled moment in the midst of the battle didn't happen. Eventually they would figure out where their relationship stood. The option of going back to friends was impossible after everything they went through. She didn't want to go back to being friends again either because she had waited years to be with this boy, and this was her chance to fulfill that desire. He had kissed her back after all, so he must feel something for her.

Sitting up slowly she glanced at the red head sleeping in the bed next to hers. Ginny's eyelids were red and puffy, and there were stains on her cheeks from the tears she had cried when trying to fall asleep. Her heart wrenched for the girl sleeping next to her who all year had to worry about being at Hogwarts under the supervision of deatheaters, having her brother and the boy she loved running around the country aimlessly, and now losing her brother.

No longer being able to stand the smell emitting off her body, she climbed out of her bed and silently tip-toed to the bathroom across the hall.

The hot water stung her open wounds, and soothed her tight muscles at the same time. She brushed the knots out of her bushy hair, and washed her face, before waking back to Ginny's room wrapped in her towel.

Ginny was just rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she opened the door.

"Morning," muttered Ginny.

"Morning, umm would you have any clothes I can borrow? Mine are all you know -" asked Hermione.

"Oh yeah here," cut off Ginny walking to her dresser and pulling out a pair of jeans and light purple long-sleeved shirt.

"Thanks," said Hermione as Ginny left to use the bathroom.

She changed and braced herself as she stood at the top of the staircase. Putting on a forced smile she descended the stairs. Mrs. Weasley was already up and cooking breakfast, when she entered the kitchen.

"Oh good morning dear," she said in a fake cheery tone. Hermione couldn't be fooled though and could see the tissue sticking out of her pocket and the sadness in her eyes.

"Would you like any help Mrs. Weasley?" offered Hermione.

"Oh dear please call me Molly and if you could cook the bacon that would be lovely," she said.

Various other Weasley's wandered into the kitchen as Hermione and Mrs. Weasley finished making breakfast in silence. There was no sign of Ron or Harry though, which worried her. After sharing a tent with them for a year, she needed to know where they were at all times.

Soon they were all sat at the table ready to eat, and Ron and Harry had still not come down yet.

Relief coursed through her as she saw the familiar faces of her two best friends appear in the doorway.

"Sorry we're late," apologized Harry, as he moved to his seat touching her shoulder in the process.

"Yeah," mumbled Ron moving to sit beside her in the empty chair that Harry purposely didn't take.

Feeling embarrassed all of a sudden, she looked at her plate, cheeks flaming. She knew that everyone was looking at her in confusion, not aware that she had snogged Ron in the middle of the battle yesterday.

Ron chuckled slightly at her embarrassment and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. He sat down beside her, taking her hand in the process, ignoring the six sets of eyes that were drilling into his skull.

It was silent for a few moments before Ginny broke it.

"HELLO?" she yelled at the couple, grabbing their attention. "When did this happen, and why do I not know about it?"

Now both Ron and Hermione had turned bright red, from Ginny's outburst.

"Yesterday," said Ron quietly.

Hermione's heart soared at the fact that Ron had considered them a couple, _'So much for putting it off"_ she thought. She raised her eyes to meet Ginny's gaze as she gave Hermione a_ you have to tell me everything later _look. Hermione nodded, and turned back to her breakfast.

Breakfast continued on silently until everyone's plate was clear. After helping do the dishes, she went her separate way like everyone else, and grabbed a book from her beaded bag.

There was no one occupying the living room when she walked in with her book, so she made herself comfortable on the couch and pulled the blanket knitted by Mrs. Weasley over herself.

She was so immersed in her book that she jumped when she felt warm hands land on her shoulders.

"Oh hey," she said catching her breath and looking up at Ron who was standing behind her looking down.

"Hey, sorry I scared you," he said with a chuckle as he kneeled down behind the couch.

"No it's alright," she said before they lapsed into comfortable silence. Moments later he lifted a hand up to caress her forehead lightly.

"Does it hurt?" he asked quietly, hand still at her forehead.

"What? Oh yeah a little, but it's alright," she said realizing he was talking about a cut on her head.

"Rubbish, here let me help you," he said standing up and walking around the couch to offer her his hand. She took it gladly and allowed him to lead her to the bathroom.

"Sit up here," he said patting the counter when she closed the door slightly, leaving a sliver of the hallway visible. She hopped up onto the counter while he sifted through the medicine cabinet.

"Here we are," he said holding up a bottle of essence of dittany.

Pouring some dittany onto his fingers, he rubbed it over her cut gently causing her to wince.

"Sorry, sorry," he apologized rubbing her arm lightly with his other hand.

"It's alright just stings a bit," assured Hermione.

Ron's eyes were so focused on Hermione's forehead that he didn't noticed her gazing at his face with a look of longing. Her gaze shifted to his lips and she remembered what it was like to have his lips on hers. They were so soft and gentle, and she would do anything to be able to kiss him again.

"Annnnddddddd, done!" he said closing the bottle and washing the dittany off his fingers in the sink. He put the bottle in the cabinet and turned back to Hermione.

Giving her a smile, he put his hands on either side of her head and kissed the cut he had just healed on her forehead. She felt her heart speed up when she realized how close they were now.

"All better," Ron said when he pulled away.

They stared into each others eyes for a few long moments, when Ron slowly leaned his head closer to hers, Hermione's following in sync. Nose's only an inch apart, they closed their eyes, preparing to relish in the feeling of kissing each other once more.

BANG!

"Oh! Sorry I saw the door open and - I will just be going now," stuttered Ginny backing away from the door and back to her room.

Cheeks flaming, Hermione hopped off the counter and removed her face from Ron's hands, before running out of the bathroom, mumbling a quick 'sorry'.

Ron collapsed onto the edge of the bathtub, and let out an exasperated sigh. He wanted to kiss her again so badly, that it was killing him. He wanted to be able to hold her hand all the time, cuddle her, tell her he loved her, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. _'She kissed you for goodness sake'_ he thought to himself.

He vowed to himself that he would kiss her again soon, no matter what it took.

* * *

**Hey wow two publishes in under 24 hours that a record for me! I wrote his one while sitting in the car driving back from Florida so I'm not sure how good it is going to be:) I am hoping to make this fairly long, and have it follow them all the way to platform 9 3/4. I love the post-battle romione awkwardness, so I couldn't help but incorporate it:) I know it is short but I will make them longer as they go on don't worry. Anyways thanks for taking time out of your lives to read my story! **

**Read and Review:)**

**daddyron404**


	2. A Talk with Ginny, and More Awkwardness

Their 19 Years: Chapter 2

All rights go to JK like always and none to me, as she is the best person in the world.

* * *

After their almost kiss in the bathroom, that Ginny had interrupted, both Ron and Hermione had been avoiding each other. The only time they were ever near each other, was during meal times, and they were never alone in the same room together. It wasn't until Ginny cornered her a day and a half later, did Hermione admit to her avoidance of Ron.

"You," she said pointing to Hermione, who was sitting on her bed in Ginny's room. "We need to talk." She sat down on the end of the bed, and pulled Hermione's book from her grasp.

"Hey I was rea-"

"Yes as usual, you were reading, we all know" Ginny cut her off, and ignoring her protests as she set the book down beside her. Hermione glared at Ginny, which she ignored.

"What is going on with you and my brother? The other day you were all kissy kissy," she said puckering her lips when she said _kiss_. "And now you are avoiding each other like you each have a disease."

"First of all, we were not all kissy kissy," she corrected repeating Ginny's face. "And second of all, we just haven't had the time to talk to each other," she said looking dow at her fingernails, not believing it herself.

"Yes Hermione, that's the reason, I guess I will just leave you alone now," she said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "No really what happened? Because the last time I saw you two together, you looked like you were about to snog each others face off." This received her a reproachful look from Hermione, judging her use of rude language.

"Well we were going to you know... _kiss_, I guess, but then- not like it's your fault or anything, but you walked in, and we realized what we were about to do, and you know panicked."

"You both fancy one another, and you both know that. So who cares if you kiss each other?" she asked not understanding where Hermione was coming from.

"It's just we have been friends for so long, and well at least _I_ don't want to ruin it," she said looking a bit put out.

"No Hermione. You and Harry have been friends a long time, you and Ron on the other hand... how can I put this? Have been acting like you have been married since you were twelve," she said laughing to herself a bit.

"Married? C'mon Ginny Ron hated me during first year," she said rolling her eyes in disbelief.

"No you were just a married couple that fought a lot, and you will always be that married couple that fights," she laughed before becoming serious. "You and Ron were meant for each other, and everyone can see it," she said smiling and patting her best friend on the arm.

"Really?" asked Hermione, unsuccessfully hiding the hope in her eyes.

"Really."

"Now go down there and snog my git of a brother,"she said pulling Hermione to her feet, and pushing her towards the door.

No Hermione didn't go downstairs and snog Ginny's git of a brother like she said too, but defiantly was planning on making a move soon.

* * *

After dinner, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron sat down in the living room, their belly's full for a change. The golden trio had lost a lot of weight on the run, and Molly Weasley was doing everything in her power to fatten them up again.

"Let's play chess," suggested Ginny, reaching around the arms of the couch she was sitting on with Harry, to pull out an old looking chessboard. "With old Weasley here," she said waving the battered looking board slightly. "The game will always be interesting. Has a new trick up it's sleeve every time," she said putting it on the coffee table and plopping herself on the floor in front of it.

"So who is playing?" asked Harry laughing at Ginny's eagerness.

"Well Hermione is atrocious at chess, so it wouldn't be fair for her to play by herself. So how about you and Ron be on a team," she said pointing to Hermione. "And Harry and I will be on a team," she finished leaning back against Harry's legs. He gave her a smile before laughing quietly at Ron and Hermione awkwardness of being on the same team.

"Alright, alright," agreed Hermione moving off her chair to sit across from Ginny on the floor. Ron hesitantly moved his chair forwards so Hermione's hair was almost touching his knees. He blushed, and put his elbows on his knees, his head resting about an inch and a half above Hermione's.

_"I could just lean down slightly a kiss her beautiful bushy hair," _thought Ron, before he shook his head and returned his attention back to the game. Harry noticed Ron's brief mind slip, and winked at Ron. Ron mouthed something rude and subconsciously placed both his hands on the edge of the coffee table. In this position, Hermione was completely encased by his arms and body, though touching none of it.

Although both Ron and Hermione looked slightly squeamish at the closeness, neither one of them made a move to change it.

Ron couldn't concentrate with Hermione so close to him, as he kept making stupid moves and missing obvious chances. He knew it was especially bad when Hermione had to correct him.

"No Ron, you will be in checkmate if you move there, right?" she said cautiously confused to as why Ron had not noticed this yet.

"Oh right..um yeah, thanks," he responded feeling more embarrassed then ever. Harry and Ginny noticed this, and began to lay off a bit, and play worse than usual.

In the end though Ron managed to pull it together, and win by the skin of his teeth.

"Yeah so good game?" he said to Harry and Ginny after she had packed up the board.

"Yeah Ron, so good, really _even_," Ginny said sarcastically.

"So I'm going to head up to bed now," Ron said after the four teens had sat in silence for a couple awkward minutes. Well at least for Ron and Hermione, as she was still sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Yeah goodnight, I'll be up in a bit," said Harry wrapping an arm around Ginny, who had just plopped down on the couch beside him.

Ron turned his eyes down to the top of Hermione's head, and just stared at it for a few seconds, as if contemplating a decision. Finally, he braced himself, and lent down quickly kiss Hermione's hair. Then he quickly muttered another _'goodnight' _before practically sprinting up the stairs to his room.

Hermione blushed redder than the Weasley's hair (if that is even possible), and hesitantly looked up at Ginny, who smiled at her and laughed. Not long after that, Hermione had excused herself as well and went upstairs to go to bed as well.

* * *

After changing into her pyjamas, Hermione made her way down the dark hallway, and to the bathroom to brush her teeth. On the way though, she bumped into a dark figure in the hallway, and stifled a shriek. The person she ran into quickly grabbed her, and her face was shoved into something warm and hard.

"Bloody hell Mione," said the voice, Hermione blushed knowing who it was. "It's just me."

"Sorry a bit on edge still," she admitted, attempting to move away from his arms.

"No it's alright, we all are," he sympathised, releasing her fully.

"Well I was just going to brush my teeth," she said after a few moments of awkward silence. They seemed to be having a lot of these lately. "But if you want to go first then.. it is you house and all," she offered stepping aside and out of his way.

"I was going to brush my teeth too, and... if you want we could just, there is room for two," he started face turning as red as hers had downstairs.

"Yeah if you don't.. you know mind," she said embarrassed as well.

"No not at all," he said opening the door to the bathroom and stepping inside, and allowing her to follow.

They both brushed their teeth in silence, Ron's hand resting on the mirror beside her. Ron had left the door open so no one would get any funny ideas, and she wouldn't feel uncomfortable.

"Well if it isn't the newly weds brushing their teeth," laughed a voice from the door. Hermione and Ron both gasped and turned around to see george smiling- for a change, in the doorway.

They both quickly cleaned off their brushes and faces, before booking it back to their respective rooms as fast as possible.

_"Why do we always have our awkward moments in the bathroom?"_ thought both Ron and Hermione before falling asleep.

* * *

**Well there is chapter 2. I apologize if it is short, but I really wanted to dedicate a whole chapter to romione awkwardness, and next chapter I have a big idea for so yeah. This is my second update in a day, which is insane for me. But yeah the next chapter I plan to be really good do make sure you check that out:) Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	3. Nigthmares and Declarations

Their 19 Years: Chapter 3

All rights go to JK.

This chapter takes place directly after the events of the previous one.

* * *

A shrill scream awoke the Weasley household at around three in the morning. All of the red heads and Harry, ran out of their rooms, looking for the source of the noise that had woken them up. The shrieks were coming from the girls room.

"It's Hermione, she's dreaming or something? And I don't know how to wake her up," shouted Ginny at George and Molly, who had just run down the stairs.

"What is going on?" shouted Ron as he ran down the stairs as well, Harry close behind.

"Hermione's having some ceasure or something," said Ginny worriedly, clearing a path to the door as Ron came barreling past her.

Hermione was lying on her side curled up in the fetal position, and facing the door. The tear tracks on her face were evident as everyone rushed into the room behind Ron.

Ron knelt down on the floor by the bed and placed his hands on either sides of her face.

"Hermione, c'mon love it's just a dream, please wake up," pleaded Ron, carefully stroking her hair back as she continued to struggle against an invisible attacker.

"Hermione I'm right here and you are safe, she is dead," he continued to say to her shaking form. The family shared looks of confusion when someone was referenced by Ron, as they knew nothing about what happened at the manor.

"We have to break her trance Ron!" said Harry loudly stepping closer to the bed as well.

"And how the bloody hell are we going to do that?"

"I don't know, we have to think of something that will fight the remnants of the curse. Ron thought for a few seconds, still stroking back her hair with his gentle fingers. Then he had an idea. Not caring what anyone in the room thought, he said something loud and clear to Hermione.

"I love you." She calmed down a bit, but continued to cry and shake. Ron moved his face closer to her so that his nose was almost touching hers, and repeated himself again.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," Hermione had calmed down considerably, when her eyes flew open. Her chest was heaving with the huge gasps she was taking.

"Ron?" she whispered, taking in her surroundings.

"I love you," he said with a smile, leaning down to place his lips on her forehead. Tears began to flow out of her eyes, and she grasped the air, wanting him to come closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her back, and helped her into a sitting position.

"Shh, it's alright I'm here, I'm here love. I got you now," he mumbled into the top of her head, while she buried her face in his chest.

"Ron do you want me to get her a dreamless sleep potion or something?" offered his mum, who he had temporarily forgotten was there, along with the rest of his family.

"Thanks mum, that would be great," he said smiling at his mum gratefully. She gave him a tearful smile, and ran a hand down Hermione's head, before leaving the room.

"Hey, hey," said Ron pulling Hermione closer and rubbing her back. "It's okay now," he soothed, while she continued to sob loudly into his chest.

After a few more minutes of everyone silently watching Ron comforting Hermione, Ginny ushered them out of the room. Soon it was just the four teens again. Harry and Ginny sat on Ginny's bed, but said nothing to Ron.

Hermione sniffed particularly loud, and rubbed her face against Ron's pyjama shirt.

"I got you, I got you," he whispered kissing the top of her head repeatedly.

"You think we should leave them alone?" whispered Ginny to Harry. He nodded in response and they moved to leave the room.

"Don't even think about going into my room alone," warned Ron, not even looking at them.

"Yeah, okay," said Ginny attempting to hide her sarcasm and rolling her eyes. They closed the door silently behind them, and made their way up to Ron's room, despite his warning.

"You alright?" asked Ron softly when she pulled her face away from his chest.

"Yep," she said wiping her nose on her sleeve and sniffing loudly, but no longer crying. Ron pulled her back into a hug, and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Did you mean it?" she asked him after a minute of silence.

"Yes," he said defiantly, knowing that she was referring to his declaration of love earlier.

She pulled back and looked at him. "Well I love you too," she said a smile widening on both of their faces.

Without any further conversation, Ron leaned in, and gently kissed her. The kiss was sweet and loving, but it didn't last long as Ron knew she wasn't in her best state.

They pulled away and just looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"I can't believe it took us so long," she said between giggles.

"Well I figured since you already got to initiate one, I thought it was my turn, but I am such a prat because it took me way to long to do that," he laughed as well.

Hermione continued to laugh even when Ron had stopped.

"What are you still laughing at?" he said playfully poking her side. "I hope it isn't my kissing skills," he added jokingly.

"What if I am?" she said between giggles.

"You little," he started before leaning in and peppering her lips with light kisses. Hermione kept giggling while Ron was kissing her, until they were inturupted.

"Oh!" said the voice of Mrs. Weasley in the doorway startling the teens. She had a giant smile on her face and walked into the room holding a glass out to Hermione. "Good to see you are feeling better," she said not even trying to hide the delight in her voice. She had waited for years for the two of them to get together, and now they had, she was over the moon. "This should help you sleep better."

"Oh thank you. I am really sorry for waking everyone up," Hermione apologized embarrassed that Mrs. Weasley had caught her and Ron kissing.

"Oh no worries dear, you are family now," she eyed a look at Ron, "and we do anything for family," she assured.

Both teens blushed at the mention of the two of them being considered family.

"Well just drink that up dear, and you should be out in a couple of minutes. Ron you can stay with her until she falls asleep if you would like," she offered walking out of the room.

"You better drink that so you can sleep," said Ron pushing the glass in her hand closer to her.

"Yeah, you will stay won't you?" she asked hopefully.

"Always," he responded.

She tipped the potion into her mouth, and put the empty glass down on the bedside table. She laid down on her stomach on top of the covers, and rested her head on her pillow.

"I can rub your back while you fall asleep, you know if you want," he suggested ears turning very red.

"I would like that," she smiled.

Ron sat on the edge of her bed, and ran his hand gently up and down her spine. His fingers drew soothing circles, causing her eyelids to droop.

"I love you," she muttered into the pillow.

"I love you too," he said, watching her eyelids close completely, as she slipped off into a dreamless sleep.

Ron did not leave right away though, and kept rubbing her back gently while she slept.

Ginny came back into the room a little while after, only to find her brother still at Hermione's bedside as she slept.

"She okay now?" asked Ginny timidly watching her brother draw patterns on Hermione's back.

"Yeah she's alright."

"What happened to her?" asked Ginny she confused to as why her best friend woke up in the night screaming.

"I will tell you in the morning," said Ron with a sigh, figuring she had a right to know.

"Okay goodnight," she said crawling under her covers.

"Yeah goodnight," returned Ron, bending down to kiss Hermione on the head before leaving the room, hoping to get some sleep himself as well.

* * *

**There we are. I know it is pretty short, and I apologize, but I just felt like this was a good place to end. I thought this one was pretty cute, and they finally kissed! yayy! I hope to have the next chapter up in a few days:) Thanks for reading;)**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	4. Shocked Healers and a Worried Couple

Their 19 Years: Chapter 4

All rights go to JK, as usual.

* * *

Then next morning, no one entered the kitchen to make breakfast until around ten, as they were so tired from the night before. Hermione's nightmare had woken everyone up, but no one dared complain. After Hermione had calmed down and fallen asleep again, so did everyone else, except one red head.

Ron had been up all night worrying about Hermione, and was the first up in the morning.

He walked into the kitchen, and made himself a cup of tea. He sat down at the end of the large table, and just stared down into his steamy cup. He knew Hermione was bound to have nightmares after everything she had been through, but when she was trapped in one, she was literally trapped. Ron had managed to wake her up with his declaration of love, but soon that would get old, and he might not be able to wake her.

Mrs. Weasley came in about twenty minutes after Ron had, and sighed loudly at seeing her son so distressed. Her sigh had broken him out of his thoughts, and he turned to her.

"Oh morning mum," he said turning back to his tea.

"Hermione get to sleep alright last night?" she asked opening the fridge and pulling out things to make breakfast with.

"Yeah almost immediately after she drank that potion," he replied getting up and dumping the rest of his tea in the sink, no longer interested in it.

"Well good thing she got to sleep, but by the looks of it, you weren't as lucky," she said placing a hand on his cheek and examining the bags under his eyes.

"Yeah just up worrying," he said slightly embarrassed.

"I know she means a lot to you, and I think she should be checked out at St. Mungos. You should take her there when she gets up, you know just to make sure everything is okay" she suggested, going back to making breakfast.

"Yeah I'll take her," he agreed putting some bread into the toaster.

They made the rest of the breakfast in silence, while the res of the Weasley's trickled in one by one. Eventually everyone was present at the long crooked table, except Hermione.

"Hermione not coming down?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"She was still asleep when I left," said Ginny, diving into her eggs.

"Do you want me to go get her?" asked Ron, starting to get up.

"No, no dear, let her sleep," said Mrs. Weasley. It had only been about five minutes, before footsteps were heard coming down the stairs.

"I'm so sorry, I slept in a bit I guess," Hermione said, looking down at her sock-covered feet, when she appeared in the doorway.

"No problem sweetie, you had a rough night," comforted Mrs. Weasley. "Sit. I saved you a seat beside Ron."

Hermione quickly took her seat, and glared across the table at Ginny for not waking her up. Her glare disappeared immediately when Ron leaned in a kissed her cheek.

"Morning," he smiled at her. She tuned to face him, face even more red now.

"Morning," she said with a shy smile.

* * *

After breakfast, Ron pulled Hermione into the deserted living room.

"I need to talk to you," he said. Hermione looked frightened for a minute before Ron took her hand in his.

"It's nothing bad," he assured with a smile, and a squeeze to her hand.

"When your boyfriend says _we need to talk_, it usually means they are breaking up with them," she laughed.

"No, nothing like that. I love you, you know that," he said sitting her down on the couch, and he took a seat beside her.

"I know," she smiled, unable to stop it as it spread across her face at Ron's words.

" So heres the thing. I want to take you to S_t. _Mungos, to get checked out and stuff. And to make sure the _curse_ didn't do any serious damage to you," he told her, watching her face carefully.

"There is nothing wrong with me Ron," she said slightly annoyed at his over protectiveness.

"I am sure there isn't, but I want to make sure."

"Ron, St. Mungos is far to busy right now with all the people wounded in the battle, and I don't want to take up space for something that isn't even important," she said stubbornly. Ron blew up at this.

"Merlin Hermione! Why can't you ever understand that you are important. Your health may not be a big deal to you, but it is a big deal to me. I care about you, and I don't want to see anything bad happen to you ever again," he cried grabbing her face in his hands.

"If you won't do it for yourself, do it for me," he said quieter than before, running his thumbs over her cheekbones gently.

"Okay," she agreed just as quietly, not being able to let Ron live in stress.

"Good, go have a shower and get dressed, then I will take you over. Alright?" he said standing up, and pulling her to her feet as well.

"Okay," she said again, allowing him to pull her close. He smiled at her, before leaning down and giving her a soft peck on the lips. They broke apart and gave each other one last smile, before Hermione left the room.

* * *

Half an hour later, Ron and Hermione were dressed and showered, reading to apparate to St. Mungos.

"Okay dears good luck," bid Mrs. Weasley as the couple grabbed hands and turned on the spot.

They landed right outside the front entrance to the wizarding hospital. The building was sleek and white; very sterile looking.

"Okay let's go find the check in," Ron said grabbing her hand, and leading the way into the building. They walked aimlessly through the hallways, looking for the front desk.

"There it is," she said after ten minutes of wandering, pointing to a board looking witch, siting picking her nails under a sigh that read, _Main Reception_.

"Hello this is Hermione Granger and she needs to see a doctor about unforgivable curses," said Ron to the witch.

"I can talk for my self," reprised Hermione nudging him in the ribs. The women watched the pair bicker quietly, and rolled her eyes and going back to her nails.

"Take a number," she said in a monotone voice.

"But-" started Ron.

"Take a number, then take a seat," repeated the witch, still picking at her purple-coulored nails.

"Just do it Ron," said Hermione, not wanting Ron to make a scene.

Ron grumbled, and roughly pulled a slip with a yellow number printed on it, out of dispenser.

"What number are we?" asked Hermione, looking over his shoulder to see the number.

"49. What number is it at now?" ask Ron looking around.

"18." said Hermione shortly, pulling Ron to a seat. they might as well get comfortable, as they were going to be there for a while.

"Bloody hell, we are going to be here for hours," he exclaimed plopping down in a chair beside Hermione.

"I told you it would be busy didn't I? But no it couldn't wait could it," she challenged, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend. This shut him up, and he resorted to pouting quietly.

The numbers ticked by slowly, and by number 28, Hermione fell asleep on Ron's shoulder. Ron however, stayed awake, eyes never straying from the red numbers that slowly increased.

After about three hours, number 48, turned to 49, and Ron was gently shaking Hermione awake.

"Number 49," yelled a man dressed in all white and holding a clipboard.

"That's us sweetheart," Ron said when Hermione slowly opened her eyes. Hermione stumbled beside Ron as they followed the man into a room with a bed and a desk.

"Okay just take a seat there miss and I will be right back with the papers," instructed the man, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

Hermione let out a huge breath she hadn't realized she had been holding, when the door closed.

"You okay?" Ron asked softly, sitting beside her on the bed and rubbing her back soothingly.

"Just a little nervous, that's all." She gave him a forced smile, which he didn't by, and moved closer to her.

"I will be right here the whole time, alright?" he assured.

"Yeah," she smiled gratefully at him.

Then the man came back in with a brown file in his hands.

"Okay miss, you name?"

"Hermione Granger," she answered clearly. The healer taped the paper with his wand, and Hermione's name appeared on the sheet.

"And what seems to be the problem?" he asked spinning in his chair to face her.

"Well I was put under the cruciatus curse a few days ago, and I wanted to make sure there is no permanent damage," she explained to the healer. The mans face had gone almost as white as his lab coat, before he asked her another question.

"Do you know approximately how many times the curse was cast?" he said a bit hesitantly, as it could be a soft spot.

"Oh I lost track after eleven," she muttered, squeezing her eyes tight, not wanting to remember that night.

"Ele..ve...n," he stuttered shocked, and disgusted.

"Yeah about one minute intervals," she added reaching out for Ron's hand, which he gladly took.

"I am sorry to make you feel uncomfortable, but I have never had a case like this before, because most people die after about six times," he said shocked.

"Oh!"was all she could say in response. She might have survived it, but if people were dying after six, then she must defiantly have something wrong with her. The chances were just too high.

"Yes but she is alive, and could possibly have something wrong with her. So can we get to that part now?" said Ron irritated that the man had assumed Hermione should be dead.

"Right of course," agreed the healer shaking his head quickly and reaching for his wand.

He moved towards Hermione, and Ron let go of her hand so he could have a clear path.

The healer waved his wand over her stomach, and began asking her questions.

"How is your appetite?" he asked sitting down again.

"Okay I guess, I mean I don't eat as much as I used to, but still, I eat three meals a day," answered Hermione.

"Well just monitor that, and come back if you begin to eat less," he said. "Do you have any chest pains? Cause that could mean heart issues."

"No I think I'm okay actually.'

"When was the last time you menstrated?" he said flashing a look at an awkward looking Ron.

"Not in awhile," said Hermione looking down, embarrassed that Ron was here for this conversation.

"How many months?"

"Five," said Hermione.

"Well that could be a bit of a problem," said the healer, quickly tapping his wand on the paper again.

"I will still be able to have babies, won't I?" asked Hermione, her eyes widening, and her face becoming pale. Ron was worried by this too, as he hoped Hermione would be the mother of his children, in the future. Although that might not happen if she can't have kids.

"Well I am not sure yet, because you lost a lot of weight very suddenly, and right now your body is not able to support another life. You had not been menstrating when you had the curse out upon you, and there is just a possibility that it could have halted your reproductive system permanently."

Hermione felt dizzy at the thought of losing her ability to reproduce, and had to place both hands on the bed beside her to stop herself from doing a face plant onto the floor.

"The chances of that are very low, and when you start to eat more normally, and gain weight, your cycle will most likely start-up again," he said, eyes flickering between the two teens.

"So I will definitely have my period again?" asked Hermione.

"Hopefully yes, we just have to wait and see. As I told you, I have never had a patient that survived the curse that many times, so I am not sure what to expect. It is possible that the curse could have killed all of your eggs, but even then, the possibilities are slim," he said trying to assure the couple, but also himself.

"Is there any other symptoms you have experienced since the incident?" he asked changing the subject quickly, and going back to tapping the page with his wand.

"I have been having nightmares. And it is almost impossible to wake up from," she told him, reaching for Ron's hand again.

"Have you tried dreamless sleep antidote?" the healer asked.

"Yes and it put me to sleep easily," said Hermione rubbing her sweaty palm on her jeans.

"Then keep using that for now, and at your next appointment we will examin any change in your sleeping patterns while on the potion." Ron and Hermione both nodded.

"Is that it then?" asked the healer again, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Actually," started Hermione looking down at her arm, and fiddling with the hem of her long sleeve. "I have a cut, and essence of dittany doesn't work."

"May I see it?" he asked beleving it was just a normal wound. He was taken aback though when Hermione took a deep breath ad rolled up her sleeve to reveal the word MUDBLOOD, scratched into her arm.

"I...I" he stuttered pushing his chair away from Hermione slightly. "How..why?"

"I was tortured and this was scratched into my arm with a dagger," said Hermione quickly, wanting this to be over as soon as possible. "Can you remove it?"

"Try this," he said opening a drawer and pulling out a small tub of cream. "Use it three times a day, and allow it to soak in," he instructed, still shocked at the writing on her arm. "I am not guaranteeing it will work, but it is worth a shot."

"Thank you Healer..." started Hermione, realizing that he had told them his name.

"Decarte," he filled in the blank of Hermione's sentence.

"Well then Thank you Dr. Decarte. When should I make my next appointment?" asked Hermione standing up and walking towards the door.

"In about three weeks should be good. And just make the appointment with the nurse at the main station, so next time you don't have to wait," he said getting to his feet a well.

They left the Healers office and silently made there way to the booth that they had gone to first, and Hermione made her appointment. Then they clasped hands and apparated back to the Burrow. No words were exchanged between the couple, both far to worried about Hermione's ability to have children.

Hermione had quickly dashed to hers and Ginny's room,without a word to Ron. Ron then collapsed on the couch, his head in his hands. He would talk to her later, but right now she needed to be alone, and so did he.

* * *

**Pheww that one was long. I know it took like three days for me to update, but I wrote an extra thousand words to make up for it! Thanks for reading:)**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	5. Mum to the Rescue

Their 19 Years: Chapter 5

All rights remain JK's.

* * *

Ron had not left the couch since he and Hermione had appartaed back to the burrow. His head was in his hands, and he was trying to forget the possibility that Hermione may not be able to have children. Surprisingly, no one came into the room for about an hour, which Ron was thankful for. He knew he would have to tell his family eventually, especially his mum. But he was not ready for that yet, and neither was Hermione.

"Ron?" asked the voice of his mother. Ron's head shot up to look in the doorway. Mrs. Weasley was standing there with a full laundry basket propped on her hip.

As soon as she noticed the distressed look on Ron's face, she put down the laundry basket, and rushed to sit beside him on the couch.

"What happened? Is Hermione alright? Where is she?" Mrs. Weasley questioned, desperate for answers.

"She... she," Ron stuttered before finally releasing the pressure behind his eyes, and letting tears stream down his cheeks. He had cried when Fred died, and whenever he was hurt when he was young, but he had never sobbed like this before.

"Oh Ron honey, what happened to Hermione?" she asked again pulling her sobbing son into her arms.

"She might... not be able..._sniff... _to have children," he cried.

Molly's face went white and her arms stiffened around her son. She had given birth to seven children, and could never imagine not being given that opportunity. She knew exactly why Ron was upset as well. Ron loved Hermione, she had known for years, and had always assumed they would get married. But if Hermione wasn't able to have kids, then that would ruin both her and Ron's life.

"Oh sweetie, what can we do to help? What does she need to do?" asked Mrs. Weasley desperate to help her son and his girlfriend. Ron didn't answer right away, and she rubbed his back soothingly.

"She needs to get healthy again, and gain weight, so she can get her you know her women thingy. But even then it is not for sure," he said composing himself a bit.

"So she needs to get her period," confirmed Mrs. Weasley.

"Umm yeah," said Ron wiping his eyes and looking down embarrassed at the use of the word _period_.

"Then I will go make a nice big dinner then," she said kissing Ron on the top of the head and standing up. "We will get her healthy again Ron, not all hope is lost," she assured patting him on the back. "Now go talk to Hermione. She needs you more than ever right now," she told him pushing him towards the stairs.

He listened to his mother, and made his way up to Ginny's room. He knocked on the door, but got no response. He opened it a crack and peered in.

Hermione was curled up under a mountain of blankets, that were shaking slightly, proving that she was crying.

"Hermione? Baby?" he spoke softly, sitting down on the bed beside the mountain of blankets that hid his heartbroken girlfriend. He got no response, and he placed a hand on the mound of fabric. He could faintly hear sniffling in the depths of the blankets.

"C'mon out Mione," he pleaded. Still he got no response, and kicked off his shoes. "If you're not coming out, then I'm coming in," he said a bit light hearted.

Still his only response was sniffles, so he swung his legs on the bed, and lifted part of the covers. He spotted some bushy brown hair, and shimmied down a bit so that he was resting beside her body. He sifted through the blankets until he found her warm skin.

Soon he was propped up on the pillows beside Hermione's shaking form, his hand running softly over the top of her head, as it was the only thing exposed.

"Honey c'mon out so we can talk," he said softly, calling her honey for the first time. After this was said, Hermione's head popped out of the top of the blankets, and she rested her head just above his hip.

"There's my girl," he praised as if he were talking to a small child. He ran his fingers down her head soothingly, and allowed the two of them to just sit in silence for a few minutes.

"I just told mum, and she is going to help you get better again alright?" he said reassuringly.

"There's no guarantee," she mumbled, turning her face into his stomach.

"Yeah but there is no for sure either, and we are going to try real hard Hermione."

"How can you stand to be near me?" she said disgusted. Ron halted the stroking of her hair, and looked down at Hermione.

"What?" he almost shouted.

"I might not ever be able to have children, so why are you even wasting your time with me," she said with mirth.

"Hey," he said forcefully, and sliding down the pillows until he was face to face with her. He locked his eyes with her puffy red ones, and stared at her for a moment before speaking.

"I love you. Okay? There is nothing about you that could ever make me think differently." She looked like she was about to cry again, and lifted on hand up to scrub at her eyes.

"We are going to get through this. So don't you dare give up yet, because I haven't." This was enough to push Hermione over the edge, and grasp at him. He responded quickly, and cradled her head to his chest. He peppered the top of her head with kisses, and frequently whispered _I love you_ in her ear, while she cried.

"You are honestly the best boyfriend Ronald Weasley," she cried lifting her head up to kiss him firmly on the lips. She pulled away quickly, and ran a hand through his red hair.

"And you are the most brilliant girlfriend a bloke can have," he repeated to her, seizing her in a kiss.

"Now how about we go see what mum's got in store for dinner huh?" he said digging his way out of the blanket mountain, and getting out of her bed. Hermione reciprocated his actions.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes brightened when she saw the two of them both walk down the stairs, hand in hand. She did not fail to notice the red circles around Hermione's eyes though, but ignored them and focused on the small smile that graced her lips.

"How are you feeling dear?" she asked Hermione sympathetically.

"Okay," she said quietly.

"Ron told me the problem, and I was just wondering if you wanted it to be kept just between the three of us?." Hermione looked up at Ron and he looked back, waiting for her answer as well.

"No I don't want any secrets. I feel like we have kept enough from everyone already," she answered.

"Okay then I will tell Arthur, and I assume you will tell Harry and Ginny," she said smiling, and moving to give Hermione a motherly hug. This made her miss her parents dearly.

"Although, you both, and Harry, have a lot of explaining to do," she said putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah you guys deserve to know, now that this is all over," said Ron nodding his head. "Just let us speak to Harry first, then we will tell everyone after dinner."

"Okay, I will tell the family. Now go wash up, and call Harry and Ginny, because dinner is almost ready," she said turning back to the oven.

* * *

Mrs. Weasley hadn't been kidding when she said she was going to make a big dinner. No one could finish everything, and there were tones of leftovers. Hermione had tried to eat as much as possible though, until she was bursting at the brims. Ron had even kissed her cheek when she asked for a third helping of shepherds pie.

When all of the plates were cleared away, and the leftovers were packed up, everyone piled into the living room. Harry, Ron and Hermione sat on the couch, while everyone else pulled up chairs, or sat on the floor. The golden trio was finally ready to share their camping trip from hell with the Weasley's.

* * *

**There we are, hoped you guys enjoyed that one, I know I did. I am really getting into this story, and have some good stuff planed;) the lack of feedback is making me sad though, so please review! I want to know what you think.**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	6. Telling the Family Part 1

Their 19 Years: Chapter 6

Rights are not mine, and will always be JK's.

* * *

Hermione tightened her grip on Ron's hand as Harry started the begging of the story about their little adventure. She was situated between her two boys, and they felt like a shield to all the other eyes in the room that were drilling into their heads.

"Horcruxes?" questioned Mr. Weasley. His confusion complimented in the rest of the Weasley's faces.

"Yes, pieces of ones soul, in this case Voldemort." Ron couldn't help but flinch out of instinct as Harry spoke the name that had been feared for decades.

"And there, were what? Seven?" he asked more specifically.

"How do you make one?" asked Ginny from her spot beside her mother.

"Murder. Voldemort used six of his murders to make horcruxes," explained Harry.

"I thought you said there were seven?" piped Bill, his arm resting securely around Fluers waist as they shared an armchair.

"Well that is where it gets tricky," started Harry wringing his hands. "The six he purposely made were a ring, a cup, a locket, a diary (Ginny went pale at this), a diadem, and his snake Nagini."

Everyone was silent for a few moments while they absorbed the information, until George spoke for the first time in not just the conversation, but in general.

"And the seventh?"

"Yes well, that would be me."

Aside from the three sitting on the couch, a collective gasp was produced. Hermione placed her hand that wasn't in Ron's, on Harry's knee. Mrs. Weasley looked taken aback, and looked as if she wanted nothing more to do then pull Harry into her arms, and be the mother he never had.

"And how was it destroyed, if you are still alive?" asked Mr. Weasley again.

"It's hard to explain, but in hindsight, I was killed, then talked to Dumbledore, then woke up again," he said with a great sigh.

"So that whole time on the bridge you were awake?" asked Ginny accusingly raising an eyebrow at him for making her believe he was dead when he really hadn't been.

"Yeah, it had to be...like... you know," he stuttered shifting slightly under Ginny's glare. This was obviously a conversation that he was hoping to have alone with her later. The couple had a silent conversation with their eyes, which didn't go unnoticed by Ron and Hermione.

"Anyways, so he came back to life and Hermione and I went to look for the snake, while Harry was with Voldemort," interjected Ron, trying to start the conversation again. "And Neville killed it," he finished shortly, shooting a glance at Harry to see if he had regained focus again.

"Yeah, so he's dead," said Harry lamely.

"Yes thank you for that extremely well laid out observation," snapped Ginny. Her mother gave her a look of tact and changed the topic.

"Then how come this took you almost an entire year?'

"Well they were not easy to find and we didn't exactly know where to look. So we really just wandered around aimlessly for months with no direction," Harry told them, feeling slightly guilty that it had taken them that long.

"You were never spotted though, aside from the time at the Ministry, where did you go?" Mrs. Weasley asked again, knowing the whereabouts of her son and his best friends were more important to her than the technical part of Voldemorts soul.

"We started at Grimauld place. We were there for about a week, planning our break in for the Ministry. But on our way back when Yaxley was chasing us, he grabbed Hermione and apparated to back with us. We couldn't stay there anymore because Yaxley would know where we were, so Hermione took us to some forest," explained Harry. "Unfortunately," he sent a quick hesitant glance at Hermione, "Ron got splinched in the process."

"But it was totally worth getting away from that creep," Ron inserted instantly, running his thumb over the top of Hermione's hand. "And Hermione healed me back to health brilliantly," he marveled pressing a kiss to the side of her head. She blushed lightly at the public display of affection, but was grateful for Ron's compliment.

"Did you get the locket though?" asked George.

"Yeah we got it, but it was a right piece fo work. Made the person wearing it go all angry," said Ron.

"Why didn't you destroy it then?" said Ginny still eyeing Harry accusingly.

"We needed the sword of Gryffindor to do that, and it was missing at the time," said Harry joining the conversation again to distract him from Ginny.

"You did destroy it though didn't you?" she said again.

"Yes, I did," said Ron quietly.

"What was it like? Did it explode or something?" said George for the first time in months getting that mischievous glint in his eyes.

There was no response from the trio for several moments, as they planned out what they were going to tell the family.

"It screamed, and spoke," Harry told them quietly. "It took anything that made you even remotely irritated, and took it to the next level."

"So it screamed at you Ron? What did it say," said Mr. Weasley not knowing how hard this was for his son.

"It just told me some stuff about Harry and Hermione," he said quickly. His family didn't push the topic anymore, much thanks from Ron.

"Where did you go after that because when Ron came to visit-" started Bill for the first time before trailing off when all three of the teens on the couch shot him a look of panic.

"WHAT? YOU WENT TO VISIT BILL, BUT NOT YOUR MOTHER?" shouted an outraged Mrs. Weasley. Mr. Weasley attempted to calm her down, but the rage on her face never seized.

"It wasn't planned mum, I really wish I hadn't of gone," Ron told her unusually calm and quietly.

"And where were you two then?" she turned her menacing glare on Harry and Hermione.

"We were still in the forest," Hermione mumbled, after being uncharacteristically quiet for the entire conversation.

"Why didn't you go as well," said Ginny slowly, catching on to something.

"I left them," Ron said quickly after a long moment of silence, clearly just wanting to get it out.

"YOU WHAT?" shouted Mrs. Weasley even louder than before. "A SON OF MINE WOULD NEVER ABANDON HIS FRIENDS."

"I know mum, " Ron said looking down a small tear falling onto his and Hermione's clasped hands. He attempted to remove his had, but Hermione wouldn't have it, and held on tighter.

"You are pathetic," said Ginny venomously.

"I know," Ron mumbled before pulling hard against Hermione's hand, and leaving the room with slumped shoulders.

All that could be heard in the living room, were the laboured breaths of a furious Mrs. Weasley. Hermione decided she had had enough of this and stood up. Everyone's eyes focused on her as she made her way to the exit as well. As an afterthought, she turned around and faced everyone again.

"You should know that he came back and saved Harry's life," she said with a snarky tone, then left the room in search of her dejected boyfriend.

* * *

"Ron sweetie?" Hermione asked gently tapping on his bedroom door. She had left everyone in the living room, furious that they had reacted the way they had. She knew she was being hypocritical, as her reaction was worse than theirs. But still they were his family, and it was all over now anyways.

There was no answer, so she carefully pushed open the door. The sun was just setting, so their was very little light left in the room.

"Ron?" she asked again.

"Go away Hermione, I don't want to see you right now" said a harsh voice from the bed. She felt a pang in hr chest at his harsh words, and looked down at her feet hurt.

"Oh, alright," she sniffed, tears forming in her eyes. Ron must have realised his mistake, because as she was reaching for the door handle to leave the room, he came bounding off the bed towards her.

"I didn't mean it, please don't cry honey," he apologized pulling her to his chest. "I am just angry, that's all," he said, previous signs of crying were etched in his voice.

"It's alright Ron, they will calm down," she assured him, rubbing her face in his sweater.

"No they reacted it like I expected, maybe a bit better actually," he reasoned in a hurt voice.

"Then why are you angry?" She pulled away from him confused.

"I'm angry at myself for leaving you. And Harry," he added as an afterthought.

"Ron I forgave you a long time ago. Harry even longer," she said putting her hands on either side of his face.

"I don't forgive myself though, and I never will," he said placing his forehead against hers.

"As long as you continue to act like my Ron, then I'm fine with that," she agreed.

"Your normal Ron huh?" he asked teasingly. "Would your normal Ron do this?" he said playfully, digging his fingers into her sides and tickling her.

"Ron stop!" she laughed, all seriousness from the moment before gone.

"No way missy," he said picking her up and throwing her on his bed. He jumped onto the bed seconds later, and continued his tickling attack again.

Hermione laughed and tried to wriggle away from his fingers, to no success, and they were soon laughing like nothing happened downstairs. That wasn't true though, they still had to deal with Ron's family, and finish telling them the story. That could wait until tomorrow though.

Hermione was lying down on her back, Ron lying beside her on his stomach, an arm on either side of her, when he stopped his tickling. The stared at each other for a minute or so, Ron running a hand through her hair, and down the side of her face.

"You're beautiful," he muttered.

"Ron," she blushed.

"You are, really," he said exasperated.

"Well thank you then," she smiled still embarrassed.

He smiled down at her again, and kissed her forehead.

"We still have to talk to you family," she said, sad to break that moment, but necessary.

"I know," he said his face falling as well.

"They will forgive you Ron, just like I did," she assured.

"I hope so," he responded before leaning down to kiss her lightly on the lips.

* * *

**There we are people, this is the longest chapter so far, so I hoped you enjoyed it. I was hoping to post this last night, but my internet was being all screwy and not letting me get into my account, so sorry about that, but better late then never. The next chapter will continue with Harry, Ron and Hermione telling the story. So Review people PLEASE!**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	7. Telling the Family Part 2

Their 19 Years: Chapter 7

All rights go to JK.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast was awkward, but livable. Mrs. Weasley had only addressed Ron when necessary, and in one word sentences. Hermione had even plucked up some guts and asked Mrs. Weasley if they could finish their story after breakfast. She was hesitant at first, but then gave in, to her own curiosity.

And then just like the day before, the trio sat on the couch in the living room of the Burrow, the Weasley's spread out in front of them. There was a tinge of awkwardness though in the air, as most of them were still angry at Ron. Ron though, didn't let it bother him too much, and he sat on the couch, head held high, and Hermione's hand clasped in his.

"So after you know... happened," said Harry, beginning the story again. "We went to see Mr. Lovegood."

"What?! That is just over the hill, the Burrow was surrounded by deatheaters. You could hae been caught," scolded Mr. Weasley disapprovingly.

"We knew the risks, but this was far to important to ignore," spoke Hermione, no longer allowing herself to be discouraged by the Weasley's.

"What was far too important?" asked Ginny, not looking at Ron.

"It's kind of a long story, but Dumbledore left each of us something in his will. He left Ron with the deluminator," the Weasley's shared confused looks, "Harry the snitch he caught in his first match, and he left me his copy of _The Tales of Beedle and Bard,_" she explained. "The book he gave me had a symbol drawn in it. I had no idea what it meant for months, and finally we got fed up, and Harry recalled Mr. Lovegood wearing a necklace with a similar symbol," Hermione told them, watching the confusion disperse on Ron's family's faces.

"And what did it mean," asked Mr. Weasley adjusting in his seat.

"The Deathly Hallows," said Harry and Hermione in unison.

"The what?" said multiple different voices.

"The tale of the three brothers is based off the deathly hallows," Hermione told them professionally. "The wand, the stone, and the cloak of invisibility from the story do exist, and make up the deathly hallows."

"That was how I survived Voldemort," Harry told them. No one was aware yet aside from the three of them, that the reason Harry was alive, was because of the those very three objects. "I was in possession of all of the hallows, so I was able to come back to life after Voldemort killed both me, and the piece of his soul living inside of me," he elaborated when no one seemed to understand.

"So without the hallows, you would be dead," confirmed Mrs. Weasley slowly. Harry nodded sadly.

"So you found out about the hallows. Then what?" asked George from his spot on the floor beside Ginny.

"We didn't exactly leave Mr. Lovegoods house quietly," said Hermione glancing at Ron and Harry.

"Voldemort had captured Luna, and Mr. Lovegood seemed to think if he handed me over, then they would give her back. So he said Voldemorts name, and the taboo caused the deatheaters to arrive instantly," Harry told them, doing his best to not make Mr. Lovegood sound like some sort of traitor.

"We escaped though, but his house didn't. It was demolished to pieces," said Hermione solemnly.

"Then we went back to the tent," said Harry not wanting to get stuck on the topic of rebuilding of Mr. Lovegood's house.

"Then we got captured," said Hermione quietly looking down. This was the part of the story she had been dreading. She knew the Weasley's had a right to know what happened after they had been taking her in for all these years, and treating her like one of them.

"YOU GOT WHAT?" shouted several red heads.

"Yeah that was kind of... my fault," mumbled Harry. He looked ashamed, and if he would rather be anywhere else. Hermione moved one of her arms so it was positioned around Harry reassuringly.

"The snatchers caught us, and tied us up. I jinxed Harry's face, so they wouldn't be able to recognize him. But they were still suspicious, so they took all of us to Malfoy manor," she said taking over for Harry, who needed a minute to collect himself.

"Malfoy Manor? As in where the ultimate family of gits live?" said George, his eyes bugging out of his head.

"Yes, Lucious, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy were there, as well as Bell..." Hermione took a deep breath, "Bellatrix."

Ron felt her tense up, and drew his arm around her, rubbing her back comfortingly.

"She locked me and Ron in the basement while she questioned Hermione upstairs," said Harry taking over the conversation again, no wanting Hermione to have to explain it.

"They used the... cruciatius curse, when Hermione wouldn't talk." Harry gulped and watched Ron engulf Hermione completely in his arms. "She didn't give in though," he marveled rubbing Hermione's back gently, as she attempted not to sob.

Everyone watched the trio, jaws slacked. They had no idea that Hermione had been tortured with the curse, as she never talked about it. Mrs. Weasley had tears pouring down her face, and Ginny about to follow her as well. Bill and Fluer were the ony ones that didn't look surprised. They had been there during Hermione's healing process, and knew how horribly Hermione had been treated.

"You were so brave love," Ron muttered, fingers flowing freely through her curls. "And she got what she deserved." He glanced quickly at his mother, who was watching the scene before her, near hysterics.

"Anyways," sniffed Harry. "Luna, Griphook, and Mr. Ollivander were in the basement as well, and they were also captured by the snatchers. We found a rusty nail though, and cut ourselves free from the ropes."

Hermione was still silently crying into Ron's shirt while she listened to Harry. Ron remained stroking her hair soothingly, and placed a quick loving kiss on her forehead. A few eyes flickered to the couple, still not used to Ron showing Hermione affection.

"Then Dobby apparated into the cellar," Harry continued.

"Dobby?"

"I asked for help through a piece of a mirror Sirius gave me back in fifth year. It turns out that Aberforth, Dumbledore's brother, had the other pieces, so he was watching over us while we were on the run," Harry explained.

"So Aberforth sent him?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yes, and he helped us escape the cellar," Harry said, admiration filled his voice. "When we got upstairs though, Hermione was still on the ground, and we still had to get her away from Bellatrix," Harry tried to say as delicately as possible, eyeing Hermione frequently.

"But you got away," interjected Ginny.

"Yes, after Dobby dropped the chandelier when Bellatrix had a knife... to Hermione's throat," Harry said sniffling again, as he watched a new batch of tears pour down Hermione's face.

"Merlin Hermione I'm so sorry," apologized Harry putting his head in his hands.

The room was silent aside from Hermione's sobs and Ron's soothing voice. No one dared say anything, not like they could from the shock anyways.

"Oh Hermione," gushed Mrs. Weasley bursting into tears once more. She rushed across the room to the girl she had watched her son fall in love with for years. Ron released Hermione when he realized what his mum was going to do.

Mrs. Weasley pulled Hermione into her arms, and the women continued to sob together.

"Where else did she hurt you?" cried Mrs. Weasley taking Hermione's face in her hands. Hermione's eyes flicked down to her arm. Mrs. Weasley noticed this and tentatively reached down to her arm. Everyone in the room held their breath as Hermione's sleeve was rolled up.

**MUDBLOOD**

There was so much commotion when the word was reveled. Ron threw his hands into his hands, mirroring Harry, Ginny and George jumped to their feet, and Mr. Weasley sprinted over to his wife's side.

"THAT BITCH!" shouted Ginny. Nobody dared remind her of her langauge, as they were all thinking the same thing.

"Hermione love?" Why haven't you healed it," asked Mrs. Weasley gently after regaining her wits.

"It can't be healed," moaned Ron from beside them.

"It's dark magic mum," said Bill, who had remained in his seat, having already seen the wound. "The knife was cursed."

"I'm so sorry Hermione," she said looking at the poor girl in front of her.

"I have some cream," Hermione sniffed. "But all it has done is make it less painful." Mrs. Weasley smiled sympathetically.

Ron moved to take Hermione out of his mum's arms, and plant a big wet kiss on her forehead again. She seemed to relax in Ron's arms as she snuggled close to his neck. Mrs. Weasley smiled a sad smile at her son, and moved back to her chair.

"Continue the story," Hermione mumbled snuggling closer to Ron.

"So Ron got Hermine while I got Draco's wand," continued Harry, wiping the moisture out of his eyes.

"No," said Hermione, "Ron saved me while you got the wands," smiled Hermione slightly with her eyes closed in contentment. Ron placed another kiss on her head and pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah he did," smiled Harry. "Then we apparated out of there, and Bellatrix threw her knife at us while we were leaving," his smile dissapeared. "She hit Dobby in the chest."

There was a mournful silence for the elf amongst the family.

"He was a fighter," said Ron. "He got all of us out of there, he could be the very reason Voldemorts dead," Ron said powerfully. Hermione smiled proudly at him before rubbing her nose against his neck in thanks for standing up for the little elf, despite his nonchalant attitude when it came to S.P.E.W.

"So we buried him at the Shell Cottage, and stayed there until Hermione was healed, and we had our next plan in order," said Harry.

"Your next plan?" asked Ginny, who had returned to her seat along with George.

"Yes, we had to break into Gringotts," Harry said. "I had a feeling there was a horcurx in there, because Bellatrix had demanded to know why we had been in her vault."

"Why did she think you had been in her vault?" question Mr. Weasley. Harry had forgotten that when Ron had stormed out yesterday, that they had not told the Weasley's that they had found the sword.

"When Ron came back," he shot a look at Ron, "He pulled me out of a lake when I was trying to get the sword. It was in the bottom of the lake, so I had jumped in, but I had left the horcrux around my neck. So as soon as I touched the sword, the horcrux began to strangle me," Harry told them fingering his neck absent-mindedly.

"Then I jumped in and pulled him and the sword out," Ron whispered rubbing a hand softly up and down Hermione's back.

"He saved my life," Harry told them proudly.

"I'm so sorry Ron," said Mrs. Weaslsy so quietly that Ron almost missed it. She got to her feet once more, and moved to her son's side. Ron looked up at his mum, his arms still cradling Hermione.

"You are so brave, and you make me so proud to have you as a son," she said once again reduced to tears. She ran a hand down his head, and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks mum," he said.

She gave him another smile, and returned to her seat. The room was once again quiet having just witnessed a heart to heart talk with a mother and son.

"Bellatrix thought you guys had been in her vault," reminded Ginny, wanting to start the conversation up again.

"So yeah, Hermione disguised herself as Bellatrix with the hair she found on her coat, and she transfigured Ron to look like one of the deatheaters. I hid under the invisibility cloak, and with the help of Griphook, we broke into Gringotts," Harry said quickly.

"Wow, said George wide eyed. "You broke into a bank, sorry excuse me... Hermione broke into a bank," he joked earning a collective laugh from the family.

"Yeah I guess I did," Hermione laughed along with them.

"Although that git Griphook didn't help us escape, and we ended up having to ride the security dragon out of the bank, after collecting the horcrux" continued Ron watching the jaws of his family fall.

"You rode a dragon?" gasped Ginny.

"Out of the bank," repeated Harry smiling a Ginny's surprised face.

"And where too?" asked Mrs. Weasley arching her eyebrow at their unsafe method of travel.

"To some lake, then we jumped of it and swam to shore," said Harry. "Then we got changed, and I saw something, and I knew there was a horcrux at Hogwarts."

"So this was the night of the battle?" asked George quietly, having been reminded of the date that his brother died on.

"Yes, so we apparated into Hogsmead and met Dumbledore's brother. He had a secret passageway through his pub to the room of requirement, so we took that into the castle," explained Harry trying not to meet George's eyes. He knew if he did, then he would feel guilty for Fred's death.

"Where was the horcrux?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Well it was in the room of requirement, but before that, Ron and Hermione went to the Chamber of Secrets and destroyed the cup from Bellatrix's vault with a basilisk fang," said Harry grinning slightly at his two best friends that were cuddled up beside him. "Then..." he continued dramatically, "these two idiots decided it was a good time to snog," he finished laughing at the red that had spread across the couples face.

"Really? The middle of a war?" said an exasperated Ginny shaking her head.

"Well it was now or never wasn't it?" laughed Ron looking down at Hermione, repeating the words he had said after they had kissed.

"Yes it was," she agreed allowing him to lean down and place a quick kiss on her awaiting lips. The Weasley's wolf whistled and cheered at the two teens on the couch that had taken seven years to get together.

"OI, there's a story going on here," shouted Harry jokingly. Everyone laughed even though they didn't actually get the significance of the joke like Harry, Ron, and Hermione did.

"So anyways," started Harry again rolling his eyes at his two best friends,"they destroyed the cup, made out, then we went to the room of requirement, where we met Malfoy and his croonies."

"Yeah then we saved the prat's life after his lug head of a friend Goyle set the room on fire," said Ron regretfully, wishing they had left Malfoy in there.

"But we escaped and destroyed the diadem," Hermione reminded him forcefully.

"Yeah, and that is pretty much everything you missed," finished Ron lamely.

"You say it like it was nothing," said George shaking his head still trying to take all of it in.

"Now there is no secrets," said Harry.

"No secrets," repeated Hermione leaning into Ron again.

* * *

**That was officially the longest chapter so far, but I only did it because I wanted to finish them telling the story. I hope I didn't miss anything, and I am sure I didn't, but I apologize if I did. A lot happened in this chapter, a lot of Mrs. Weasley-Ron-Hermione stuff, which I liked. So I hope you enjoyed it! REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**daddyron404**


	8. Never Again

Their 19 Years: Chapter 8

All rights still, and will continue to belong to JK.

* * *

Now that everyone knew what had _really_ gone on during the past year for the golden trio, there was a sense of admiration among Ron's family. What the three of them had done was incredible, but life risking and courageous. Even Ginny had started to tease Ron a bit less, which was _very _unusual. The suffers that the trio went through in the last year, was not the only thing on everyone's mind.

The funeral.

No one really wanted to bring it up or talk about it at all. Mrs. Weasley was always cleaning and cooking. Anything to keep her mind off of Fred. She had also been doing a lot of cooking for another reason; Hermione. She knew that Hermione, along with Ron and Harry, but especially Hermione, needed to gain weight, and get healthy again. When she looked at Hermione, she pictured her ten or so years from then, chasing, and caring for little red headed children, with Ron right along side her. For a girl as young as her, it was heartbreaking for Mrs. Weasley to think that she may never be able to have that future.

So that was her mission, as well as another thing to distract her; save Hermione's (and Ron's) future.

She made as usual, a massive feast for the family that night. Although, when the plates were cleared away, everyone remained at the table, as requested by Mr. Weasley.

"Tomorrow is when we will... bury him...Fred," choked out Mr. Weasley. The last couple of days Mr. Weasley, with Bill and Charlie, had been planing Fred's burial. They had not mentioned it to Mrs. Weasley though, because they knew she would not be able to handle it. They had invited everyone, and planned everything. There was a small gathering scheduled after he was buried, with close friends and the order.

Mrs. Weasley's face went into shock as she realized there would be many people over tomorrow and she would have to spend all day cleaning and getting ready.

"Don't worry Molly," assured her husband, placing a hand on her shoulder, "It is all taken care of, you don't have to do anything." A look of relief crossed her face, but was quickly replaced with sadness.

"So tomorrow at two, is when everyone is coming," confirmed Bill with no emotion in his voice. A collective nod, crossed though the family, then everyone got up silently and went their separate ways.

Hermione followed Ron to his room, and Harry to Ginny's. Ron knew that Ginny needed Harry right now, like he needed Hermione, so he didn't comment when they closed the door to Ginny's room, leaving them alone.

Hermione tugged on Ron's hand, drawing his attention away from Ginny's door. He followed her wordlessly up another flight of stairs to his bedroom. he released her hand when he opened the door, and he collapsed on his bed, and Hermione sat stiffly at the end of the bed.

They were silent for what felt like an hour, before Ron mumbled into his pillow.

"I'm not going."

"What?!" Hermione said shocked.

"I'm not going," he repeated again, turning over onto his back so she could hear him more clearly.

"Ron you have to go, it's your brother's funeral," Hermione told him gently, touching his arm.

"Thanks for reminding me," he snapped shrugging her arm off.

"I"m sorry you just have to-"

"No! I don't have to do anything. I am not watching my brother be put in some hole. I don't want my last memory of him to be that," he cried, tears leaking from his eyes.

"Ron you don't have to be there when they bury him, just when the minister talks," she soothed, placing her hand on his arm again.

"You don't get it do you? You didn't lose a brother Hermione, so don't even try to pretend like you know what I am going through. I thought you, of all people, would take my side and just let me stay in here," he snarled getting to his feet and moving towards the door.

Tears sprung into her eyes as he spoke the hurtful words. He was wrong, she lost her parents as well, or as good as lost them. She didn't give up on him though, and ran to put herself between him and the door.

"Get out of the way Hermione," he said trying to push past her.

"No where are you going?" she asked worried he might be going to do something stupid.

"That's none of your business, now get out of the way," his anger was getting to him and he gave her a more forceful shove. Hermione, being as small as she was in relevance to him, stumbled into his desk. She did not give up though, she regained her balance and put her hands on his chest, attempting to push him back into the room.

"BLOODY HELL HERMIONE, LEAVE ME ALONE," he growled giving her an even harder push, and she fell to the ground.

He had pushed her. He hadn't meant to, but he let his anger and strength get the best of him.

Hermione looked up at him from the floor, wide-eyed. She never in a million years thought that Ron would be rough with her.

Ron must have realized what he had done, and snapped back to his senses.

"Bloody hell! Hermione I'm- I'm so sorry I didn't mean to," he stuttered taking a step towards her. She didn't know why she did it, but she moved away from him, a slight sign of fear in her eyes.

_"She's scared of me,"_ thought Ron. The look in her eyes crushed him, he would never intentionally hurt Hermione, no matter how mad he was.

"Just go Ron," she gasped tears in her eyes, her arms wrapped around herself protectively.

"No, Hermione honey, I didn't- I would never," he said softly, kneeling down beside her.

"You hurt me," she whispered, causing Ron's heart to clench painfully at how vulnerable she looked. All of those years he had protected her, he never thought he would ever have to protect her from himself.

"I didn't , love I-" he managed before letting some tears escape. He tentatively touched one of the hands wrapped around her body, and grasped it, pulling it towards him.

He held her hand as if it was made of glass, and he peppered it with small gentle kisses, and whispered how much he loved her between kisses.

"I'm so sorry, my love."

"My beautiful sweetheart."

"I love you so much."

"Never again love, never again."

He continued to place kisses on her hand as he moved closer to her slowly. Soon he was almost touching her, and he turned his attention to her face. He kissed all over her head, neck, and face, but not her lips. He knew she was still upset by him, and he didn't want to pressure her. After one particularly long kiss on her forehead, she collapsed into him, sobbing.

Ron reacted instantly in relief, holding her to him protectively. He ran his fingers through her hair repeatedly and rocked them back on forth. He continued to place soft kisses all over her head, while she pushed her face into his neck.

"Oh sweetheart," he gasped pulling her closer, "I love you so so much."

They stayed there for hours, Ron literally watched the sun set over the top of her bushy hair.

When she pulled back, she looked into his eyes frantically, as if searching for something. Ron looked back at her as tenderly as possible, while combing her hair back from her face gently.

"It will never happen again my love," he told her, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Never?" she whimpered.

"Never Hermione, I am so sorry. I let my anger get the best of me, and I took it out on you," he apologized planting the softest of kisses on her nose. She gave a little smile, and settled herself on his lap. He welcomed the contact, and let out a sigh of relief.

"I didn't you know...hurt you did I?" he said the last part in a whisper, his eyes tracing over her body, looking for any sign of an injury.

"No, my elbow might have a little bruise though," she assured eyeing the elbow that had been the first thing to make contact with the floor.

Ron said nothing, but her brought her arm up to his face, and kissed her elbow twice gently. She snuggled closer to him when he released her arm, and wrapped her own arm around his waist.

"I can't believe I-" Ron fumed suddenly.

"No! It was an accident, and I am just to much of a weakling to take a little push," she laughed trying to defuse some of the tension. "You were always right about me being too weak," she said again, getting a little grin from Ron, and a kiss on the cheek.

"I think Hermione Granger should start lifting some weights," he joked back tickling her side lightly. She giggled and squirmed on his lap.

"Ron no, stop it!" she said between giggles.

Ron tickled her a few more times before settling her back in his arms.

"I will never forgive my self for this either," he said seriously after their laughter had died down.

"Just be Ron remember," she chastised, eyes closed.

"Right just Ron."

* * *

**Well ladies and gentlemen, that was quite a chapter if I'll say. I really loved how Ron finally realised ho much his anger can affect the ones he loves, and what the consequences can be. Just so you know, Ron didn't hit her or anything, so don't go thinking he some abuser. He just tried to get past her and shoved her a little too hard. And he was so sweet when apologizing because he knew he had hurt her again, like he had when he had left her. I can proudly say though, that this is my favourite chapter! I would absolutely LOVE SOME REVIEWS! But no hate guys cause that's not cool.**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	9. A Toast to Fred

Their 19 Years: Chapter 9

All rights are JK's.

* * *

Hermione awoke the next morning to an empty bedroom. The sun was shinning through the window, illuminating the small crooked bedroom. It had to be mid morning, as she could hear the hustle and bustle of the burrow down below. She closed her eyes again, and allowed herself to sink deeper into the warm pillows.

A soft pair of lips on her forehead woke her up soon after. She opened her eyes, and stared straight up into a pair of bright blue ones.

"Morning honey," he said cheerfully placing a tray of food he was holding on her lap. "I made you breakfast in bed," he told her pleased with himself.

"Oh thank you Ron. But why didn't anyone wake me up?" she asked picking up a fork so she could dive into her eggs.

"I told them not to, and I wanted to let you sleep in as... you know an apology," she said the last part quietly, regret crossing his face.

"Hey," she said putting down her fork and placing a hand on his cheek. "I already forgave you, and it was an accident, I know you would never hurt me."

He turned his head to kiss her palm, before she let it fall, and resumed eating her eggs.

"Are you sleeping well? No nightmares?" he asked gently, moving to sit beside her on the bed.

"The dreamless sleep potion your mum is making me helps a lot," she responded through her full mouth.

"Good. Any sign of your..._cough..._thingy," he asked tentatively. She almost wanted to laugh at Ron's embarrassment, but reminded herself why he was embarrassed.

"No Ron I haven't got my _period_," she said enunciating that last word, grinning when he winced at the word. "It will be at least a couple months."

"Oh alright, just let me know," he blushed feeling more uncomfortable then ever. Hermione chuckled and leaned to kiss his red cheek, before turning back to her breakfast.

"People should be arriving in a few hours, so if you want the bathroom first then you can have it," he tried to say as normally as possible, remembering what was going to happen today.

"Thank you Ron," she praised. Ron looked a little put out after the mention of the funeral, and remained quiet for the rest of the time she spent eating her breakfast.

"I guess I will go shower then," Hermione said quietly when she finished.

"Okay," he mumbled.

Hermione climbed off the bed and walked to the door.

"Wait!" Ron yelped jumping off the bed.

"What?" questioned Hermione surprised. He gave her a little smile, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He leaned over, and softly kissed her.

"What was that for?" she laughed when they broke apart after a few moments.

"Felt like forever since I kissed you," he told her, his forehead leaning against hers.

"Well I don't mind at all," she smiled kissing him again. He pulled her closer, and kissed her back tenderly. A few minutes later he pulled back and looked into her eyes.

"Stay close to me today?" he pleaded desperately.

"Always," she said seriously. He gave her one more quick kiss before leaving her so she could go shower.

* * *

"Bloody tie," Ron grumbled adjusting his tie for what felt like the hundredth time. He was dressed in his black dress robe that George and _Fred_ had bought him, but his hair was still a mess from his shower.

"Need some help?" laughed a voice from the door. Ron blushed and looked down. "All the years at Hogwarts, and you never learned how to tie your own tie?"

"There was a charm for it, so I never bothered really," he mumbled.

"So in other words you are lazy," she laughed fixing his tie for him. He didn't say anything, he just planted a kiss on her forehead when she tucked the menacing piece of fabric into his dress robes.

"Your parents are almost ready to start," she told him gently, running her fingers through his red hair.

"Guess we should... ummm.. go down then," he stuttered trying really hard to maintain his composure.

She nodded sadly and put her arms around his waist in a hug. He responded instantly, running his hands up and down her back. It was then he noticed that she was wearing a sleek black dress.

"You look pretty," he said pulling back to look at her face.

"Well I tried not to look to well dressed, but this was all Ginny had for me," she said running the hem of her dress through her fingers.

"You look gorgeous in everything," he told her honestly.

"Ron," she blushed.

"Can you ever take a compliment women?" he chuckled kissing her forehead again.

He gave her one more hug before taking her hand and pulling her down the stairs to his awaiting family.

* * *

The burial was short, but still very emotional. Mrs. Weasley had sobbed the whole time, as well as Ginny and George. Ron had cried, but he had not completely broke down like his other family members. Hermione had been with him the whole time, her hand never leaving his. After the tears were dried, everyone made their way back to the burrow for a small party to celebrate Fred's life.

George had brought down some of their WWW products, and he laid them out in memory of his twin. There was a lot of food, although no one really seemed all that hungry.

"I am so proud of you," Hermione whispered in Ron's ear after George made a speech.

"I couldn't do it without you," he said and gripped her hand tighter.

"Ron would you like to say something?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Yeah I would," he said letting go of Hermione's hand for the first time in hours.

He pulled a chair out from the table, and stood on it in front of about twenty people. he looked down at their expectant faces and though of all the great times he had with Fred.

"Well Fred," he started, composing himself. "You really got on my nerves you know. You changed my teddy bear into a spider, you convinced me I was squib, and you teased me mercilessly for liking Hermione," he shot a look at his girlfriend who smiled back at him. "I can't say that sometimes I didn't wish you would just shut up. But you made everyone, including me laugh," he chuckled. "You and George kept the comedy in this family."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement, and begun to look less mournful as Ron talked about how important Fred was to he Weasley's.

"And boy I wish you could see me now, after all your teasing, I finally got the girl," he yelled happily raising his glass in the air. "To Fred!"

"To Fred!" everyone chimed.

"Hey, hey, hey," interjected George. All attention was on him now. "Plant one on her then. For Fred!" he laughed pushing Ron towards Hermione. Hermione blushed a brilliant shade of red just at the thought of kissing Ron in a room full of people.

"This ones for you Fred," George yelled to the ceiling.

Ron gave Hermione a grin as he advanced on her. He stopped in front of her and planted a big kiss right on her shocked mouth. It took Hermione a few moments, but she soon relaxed into the kiss, and wound her arms around his neck.

Wolf whistles soared through the crowd, as the two teens that took ages to get together kissed. They broke apart, but only a little so they could smile at one another, then go in for another kiss.

"OI! There are other people in the room," shouted Harry trying to hold back his laughter. Ron and Hermione reluctantly broke apart, but kept their arms around each other.

"See that Freddie? We were right all along," laughed George. Nobody ever thought they would hear a laugh that beautiful. It was a laugh that signified the moving on of a lost half. This was the way things were supposed to be; George teasing Ron, and everyone laughing at George that prankster. Things were going to be okay, and this was the first stepping stone.

* * *

**There we are people, I know it's short but it's sweet as well I think. Let me know what you think, and you can do that by REVIEWING REVIEWING REVIEWING!**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	10. Come to Australia

Their 19 Years: Chapter 10

All rights are JK's as usual.

* * *

Everyone was tired out from the night before, and ended up sleeping in. After Ron's speech, and his and Hermione's spectacular kiss, the get together had turned into more of a party, that ended well into the morning.

Hermione though, was up at her usual time; around eight. She puttered around the main floor, tidying up, and organizing the bookshelf, when she heard a clang from outside. Drawing her wand, she ventured outside to the source of the noise.

Walking silently through the grass, she heard the clang again, and it was coming from the shed. She crept up slowly to the window and brushed away some dust so she could peer inside.

Her eyes landed on a red-head, who seemed to be leaning over something. Mr. Weasley.

She opened the door and stepped inside the shed that was filled with appliances and machines that would be present in her old home.

Her old home. Her parents.

Only recently had it been bothering her that she had not gone yet to retrieve them. With all of the chaos during the first few days after that battle, she was much to distracted to even think about what she was going to do to bring her parents back home. She feared they would be mad at her and never speak to her again. Ron and Harry had told her that would never happen, but she still thought it was a possibility.

"Morning Mr. Weasley," she said brightly, causing him to jump.

"Oh Hermione, you scared me dear," he said catching his breath and smiling at his son's girlfriend.

"Sorry I just had to make sure it was you first because I didn't know anyone else was up," Hermione said storing her wand in her pocket so she could pick up an old music box laying on the bench.

"Yeah I have been up for awhile, couldn't sleep y'know," he said looking down at the old toaster oven he had been trying to disassemble. Hermione nodded solemnly and took a seat on the stool by the work bench. There silence for a few minutes before Hermione spoke.

"Hey Mr. Weasley?" she asked still fiddling with the music box.

"Yes."

"Is it difficult to get a portkey made?" she asked. Mr. Weasley looked taken aback by the out of the blue question.

"Well the ministry makes them all the time, they have special people that do it for a job. So no I suppose not," he said eyeing her curiously, not sure of what she was trying to get at.

"Oh."

"Why do you ask," he said looking at her over the top of his glasses.

"It's just, I was wondering if it would be possible to get one made that could transport me to... Australia," she said hesitantly.

"And why on earth would you need to go to Australia?" he asked beside himself.

"I sent my parents there after I obliviated them," she told him. The Weasley's were well aware that Hermione had erased her parents memory, but she had never really gave them an in-dept description of where she sent them.

"All the way to Australia?" he confirmed.

"Yes, so that way they would be harder to find by deatheaters," she told him quietly.

"So you want a portkey huh?" he said pulling his hands away from the mangled toaster oven, and her took a seat on the stool across from her.

"Yes that would make it a lot easier than taking muggle transportation," she sighed. Mr. Weasley's eyes brightened slightly at the mention of the ways that muggles get around.

"Well I am sure the Ministry would be glad to help you after everything you have done for the wizarding world this year," he said smiling lightly. "Tomorrow morning I am going into work, you are welcome to come, and we can have a chat with Kingsley. maybe we van even take the subway!" he offered excitedly.

"Kingsley?" questioned Hermione.

"The new minister of magic. Yes he was just appointed a few days ago," marveled Mr. Weasley happily.

"That's great for him," she said brightly. "And I would be glad to join you tomorrow," she smiled gratefully at the man she had though of as a second father for years.

"Fantastic. I will owl Kingsley and tell him you will be coming." He stood up, and Hermione followed in suit.

"Thank you," she said giving him a brief hug.

"No problem Hermione, you are like family." That was the second time that one of the Weasley's told her that, but she knew they were suggesting more than just a family friend. She blushed and they both walked back to the house for breakfast.

* * *

The lack of sleep caught up to Hermione that afternoon while she was helping Mrs. Weasley with the laundry. She stopped folding a sheet to let out a massive yawn.

"My goodness, did you _get_ any sleep last night dear?" Mrs. Weasley laughed putting her folded blanket into the laundry basket. Hermione wasn't sure why Mrs. Weasley didn't just use magic to do the laundry, but she was sure it ha dsomething to do with building character, as that is what she always said when Ron and Ginny whined about doing the dishes.

"Not much, I was up early this morning," Hermione said covering her mouth as she yawned again.

"Well why don't you go on upstairs and take a little nap, I can finish up here," she offered moving to take the sheet from Hermione's hands.

"Are you sure," Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Yes I'm sure. I don't think Ron will be too pleased when he can't kiss you because you are yawning all the time," she said laughing when Hermione blushed scarlet.

"Okay," Hermione said through her embarrassment.

She gave the sheet to Mrs. Weasley, and returned her smile before climbing up the stairs to Ginny's room.

The house was quiet because after breakfast, the rest of the Weasley's had gone outside to enjoy the sunshine, while Hermione helped Mrs. Weasley with the chores. This made the upstairs part of the house unusually quiet, which allowed Hermione to fall asleep instantly when her head touched the pillow.

* * *

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked when he and the rest of the Weasley's came in after an exhausting day of qudditch.

"She was exhausted, so I sent her up to bed a couple of hours ago. You could go get her up if you like, dinner should be ready in about half an hour," Mrs. Weasley told him, standing over a pot of boiling corn.

"Alright," Ron said kicking off his shoes and making his way upstairs.

He opened the door to Ginny's room, only to find Hermione dozing peacefully in her bed. He did his best to stay quiet as he moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hermione? Sweetheart?" he spoke as softly as possible, stroking her hair back lovingly. He smiled as he watched her eyes crunch together, then blink rapidly, regaining focus.

"Time to get up sleepy head," he laughed kissing her on the forehead. Hermione rubbed at her eyes quickly before gazing up at him and smiling.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi," he repeated just as quietly. She grinned, then thrust her face back into the pillow and sighing.

"Not getting up huh?" he laughed rubbing her back and watching her attempt to fall back asleep. She shook her head in the pillow as a response, and he laughed.

"Mum said dinner will be ready soon, so you better get up," he told her. She shook her head again, and dug her face into the pillow further.

"No huh? Not gonna get up?" She shook her head again.

"Then I will just have to tickle you then," he threatened, his fingers attacking her sides lightly. She squirmed, and tried to get away from him, but he was just to strong. He then leaned down and placed sloppy wet kisses on her cheek while she laughed.

"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up," she gave in shooing his fingers away from her ticklish sides.

"I will have to remember that for the future when I have to get you up," he said smiling down at his girlfriend, who's hair was a mass of frizz against the pillow. They stared at each other for a few seconds, before Ron leaned down and captured her lips with his.

Hermione responded just as enthusiastically, and wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke apart for air, his mouth remained hovering over hers.

"Come to Australia with me," she whispered.

* * *

**There we are people, chapter 10, double digits! I really liked Hermione's interaction with Ron's parents. And the end part was really sweet. I hope you agree! You can tell me in a REVEW YAYYYY! You guys have been awesome about reviewing, and not to many people are being haters. That makes me happy to write for you guys:)**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	11. Awkwardness All Around

Thier 19 Years: Chapter 11

All rights are JK's.

* * *

_"Come to Australia with me."_

"What?" Ron said breaking the kiss and pulling away to look at her.

"Come to Australia with me," she smiled, repeating herself.

"To find your parents?" he asked still confused.

"No to promote S.P.E.W," she responded sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. "Of course to find my parents!"

"Well, yeah then, of course. Reckon I wouldn't let you go alone anyway," he said brushing some hair out of her face.

"Ron you know I am perfectly capable-"

"Yes I know, you can take care of yourself." He rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss her sweetly.

"RON I TOLD YOU TO GET HERMIONE UP AND BRING HER DOWN FOR DINNER! WE ARE ALL WAITING!" shouted Mrs. Weasley from the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione practically threw Ron off her when she heard the yell. Hermione had always been one for never being rude when at someones house, and the thought of everyone waiting for her to have dinner, just so she could have a snog, was just mortifying.

"Thanks a lot Mione," Ron said rubbing his back and getting up off the floor, where he had fallen.

"Sorry, we better go," she muttered rushing out the door, Ron chuckling in her wake.

"I am so sorry everyone to keep you waiting, but someone," she shot a look at Ron, "failed to mention that people were waiting." Everyone was sat at the table almost ready to eat, but no one seemed irritated at their tardiness.

"What? You are the one that wouldn't wake up," Ron laughed taking his seat and pulling out the chair beside him for his over reactive girlfriend.

"It's alright dear. just take a seat," offered Mrs. Weasley patting her gently on the back.

Hermione sat beside Ron, and everyone tucked into the meal. It was equally as extravagant as it had been all week. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had not realized how much they had missed Mrs. Weasley's cooking until they got a taste of her chicken pot pie.

After dinner, Hermione offered to do the dishes as an apology for her and Ron's late arrival to dinner, but Mrs. Weasley shooed her off. Hermione didn't relent though, and ended up drying the dishes.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Hermione asked picking up a soapy bowl.

"Yes dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley, not taking her eyes off the bubbly water.

"I was talking to Mr. Weasley earlier, about portkeys to Australia," she said eyeing the older women, waiting for her reaction.

"Australia?" she burst turning to look at Hermione. "Why on earth would you need to go there dear?" she said putting the plate she was washing down, and drying her hands on her apron.

"Well I sent my parents there when I obliviated their memory's," Hermione told her.

Understanding flooded Mrs. Weasley's eyes as she remembered the day that Hermione had apparated to the burrow in hysterics. She had called for Ron when she spotted Hermione across the yard, and the two of them had rushed out to meet her. Hermione immediately collapsed into Ron's outstretched arms, and cried the most painful sobs she had ever heard. Ron had ended up carrying her into the house and setting her down on the couch for a nap while Mrs. Weasley made tea. After that, no one really talked about the incident, in fear of upsetting Hermione again.

"And you want to go retrieve them? You surely won't be going alone, you shouldn't be traveling the globe unprotected so soon after the war," Mrs. Weasley told her motioning for her to sit down. Mrs. Weasley pulled out a chair across from her and watched as the young girl in front of her, began to turn a shade of red.

"Well actually," she said becoming very interested in her hands, "I asked Ron to come with me, and he said yes," she said, hesitantly looking up to meet the older womans shocked eyes.

"Hermione-"

"Trust me we can take care of ourselves, we proved that during the last eight months," Hermione interjected quickly.

"I know that you and Ron are able to take care of yourselves, but you won't be traveling in some tent, you will be out in public. And you can't be sure who is wandering around," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I am going into the Ministry tomorrow with Mr. Weasley, and we were going to talk to Kingsley about the specifications, and details. I will be sure to ask him about staying concealed while performing the task of finding my parents," Hermione said convincingly.

Mrs. Weasley sighed loudly and shook her head. "Alright dear, I just want you to be safe."

"I know, and we will be," Hermione said getting up to hug who she thought of as a second mother.

"Oh and would you mind sending Ron in here? I need to speak to him," Mrs. Weasley said as Hermione was leaving the room. Hermione nodded and went in search of Ron.

* * *

She found him in the living room having what looked like a serious conversation with George. They stopped talking when they spotted Hermione in the doorway.

"Hey love," Ron greeted moving over on the couch to make room for her.

"Hey what were you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing just stuff," Ron brushed off leaning in to kiss her.

"And I'm outta here," announced George standing up and leaving the room.

"You really shouldn't make him uncomfortable like that," reprised Hermione.

"Like I bloody care, he _is_ the one who made us kiss the other night in front of everyone after the funeral," said Ron with a smirk.

"Still you shouldn't." Ron just rolled his eyes in response. "Anyways, I was just talking to your mum about Australia. And she is worried that it could be dangerous, and I don't blame her," Hermione said seriously.

"We will be fine. Remember what I said to you a week ago at the shell cottage?" he asked taking her hand. Hermione gave him a curious look, and he elaborated. "I will _always _protect you_._"

"I know, but what if something happens to both of us?" she said subconsciously moving closer to him on the couch.

"It won't," he said defiantly. Hermione didn't say anything, and just laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. He let go of her hand and wrapped his arms around her.

"Umm Hermione?" he said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Yes?" she asked lifting her head up off of his chest, sensing his uneasiness. She also taken note of how red his face had become in a matter of seconds.

"Will we be... ummm... staying in like a (_cough)_ hotel," he said barely meeting her eyes.

"Yes Ron, would you like to use the tent instead?" she joked.

"Like with...two... or...one bed?" He had turned even redder now, and Hermione now understood why.

"I'm umm not sure really, it kind of depends on the hotel. We can ask for two beds, or a cot if you like. I could even charm the bed to be larger if you are worried about space, she offered, playing dumb to what Ron was really referring too.

"Uh no I don't mind sharing a bed - if that is all we can get," he added trying not to sound too eager.

It was like there was an elephant in the room (as only Hermione would understand), Ron and Hermione had never shared a bed, or been alone in an enclosed area before when sleeping. Sure they wanted to sleep together in the same bed - _only sleep, _but neither wanted to admit it.

"Umm yeah," Ron said awkwardly.

"Oh your mum wanted to speak to you in the kitchen," she said changing the topic quickly when remembering Mrs. Weasley's request.

"Okay," he said getting to his feet awkwardly. "See you later," he said leaning down and kissing her on the top of the head.

When Ron left the room, Hermione let out a loud groan and put her head in her hands.

* * *

"Hey mum you wanted to talk to me?" Ron said walking into the kitchen to find his mum finishing up the last of the dishes.

"Oh yes! Take a seat," she said flicking the rest of the dishes clean with her wand, and sitting down in the exact same spot she had when talking to Hermione.

"Hermione told me you were interested in accompanying her to find her parents in Australia," she said.

"Oh yeah, I'm going mum," he told her expecting her to jump all over him and demand that he stay home.

"I know I couldn't stop you even if I tried," she said slightly dejected. "But I would definitely prefer if you stayed home," she said with hopeful eyes, hoping to sway her son from his decision.

"Mum I am going," he enunciating each word.

"I know, that's why I wanted to talk to you. Because I know you and Hermione are now _together_ and I believe this trip will involve room sharing. So I just wanted to make sure you don't pressure her into anything she isn't ready for." She gave him an awkward stern look, and Ron groaned loudly.

"MUM! I do not plan to pressure her into anything, or partake in any of those _activities_ while we are away. She is going to be upset about her parents, and meanwhile trying to put the moves on her, isn't my idea of being supportive," he told her, a little bit angry that she would think he would pressure Hermione into anything she didn't want. Hell he would wait until they were fifty before doing anything if that was what she wanted.

Mrs. Weasley looked taken aback by his outburst, and proud of the man he had become.

"Well I am happy to hear that, but if you have any questions you should ask your father-"

"MUM! STOP!" he said face beet red and his hands fisted in his hair. "I get it okay. Just _please_ stop," he pleaded rubbing his face.

"Alright, alright, but I trust that you treat her with respect when the time does come," she finished getting up and patting his burning cheek.

"I will," he mumbled. When his mum left the kitchen, he sat in silence for about three seconds before letting his head fall to the table with a bang.

First the awkward conversation with Hermione, and now his mum. Today was just not a good day for Ronald Weasley. He can't say that he wasn't thinking about what his mother had tried to talk to him about, but he knew that was a conversation that just he and Hermione would have to have some time down the road.

The sharing a bed aspect wasn't the only thing that was on his mind as well though. It was money. The trip to Australia - portkey or not, would be expensive. He knew that Hermione would try to pay for it all, or Harry would attempt to shove money in his pocket for him, and this made him feel pretty bad about his financial state.

He had recently come up with an idea earlier today though when talking to George. Since... Fred, had died, the employment at the Weasley Wizard Wheezes had been low, as George had told him. Right before Hermione had walked into the living room, George had been offering Ron a spot on the staff. Ron hadn't accepted yet, but he knew he would, because he wanted to help pay his and Hermione's way to Australia.

Ron knew now was the time he had to step up and start getting his life in check. And this was all going to start with a job, and some income, so someday he and Hermione could move in together and start a family. Hmm a family with Hermione,

He liked the sound of that.

* * *

**Alrighty people there is another chapter. I apologize for the agonizingly long time between this update and the last, but this one is longer so I hope that makes up for it. There was a lot of Ron awkwardness in this chapter - which I loved (who doesn't love awkwardness). Anyways, thanks for reading. Oh and I am loving all of the reviews, follows, and favourites, thanks for the support!**

**Read and Review! **

**dadyron404**


	12. I Don't Deserve You

Their 19 Years: Chapter 12

All rights go to JK as usual.

* * *

The topic of Ron and Hermione going to Australia had traveled throughout the Weasley house fast. Ginny kept shooting them knowing looks, while George openly teased them about their _alone__ time_. Harry on the other hand, was not in the mood to tease them, and he was acting pretty sore about the whole thing. Hermione cornered him about that the next day after her trip to the Ministry with Mr. Weasley.

"Harry will you please talk to me," she begged following him as he pretended to look for something as he walked around the main floor of the burrow.

"There is nothing to talk about Hermione," he said shortly, fiddling with the cushions on the couch.

"Yes there is!" she stomped her foot in frustration. "You have been acting put out and sour ever since you found out about Ron and I are going to Australia to get my parents," she told him grabbing his shoulder and turning hm around to face her.

"No I haven't!"

"Yes you have!" she yelled back at him. "You know I don't believe you, and I will continue to pester you until you tell me so you might as well tell me now," she reasoned.

"Ughhh Hermione," he groaned looking at the ceiling and rubbing his eyes under his glasses. "It is just that you and Ron didn't even ask me if I wanted to go with you guys, and I don't feel comfortable about you two traveling alone across the globe... without me," he finished quietly, examining his sneakers.

"You don't want us to be separated?" she asked gently.

"Not after everything we have been through," he told her, making eye contact with her for the first time since the conversation started.

"Oh Harry!" she cried throwing her arms around his neck in a hug. "Ron and I just thought that after all the time you spent away from Ginny this year, that you want you own alone time," she told him breaking apart from the hug.

"Oh!" he said glancing quickly at the stairs as if Ginny would walk down them any second. "I guess that makes sense," he mumbled kind of embarrassed. "Sorry I over reacted," he apologized.

"I understand Harry," she smiled patting his shoulder. "Now I have to go find Ron, and tell him about what I found out at the Ministry today," she said leaving Harry in the living room, and ascending the stairs to Ron's room.

"Ron?" she called as she knocked softly on his closed door.

"C'mon in," he called from behind the door. She opened the door to find him lounging on his bed flipping through a quidditch magazine. She blushed slightly, remembering their awkward conversation last night.

"Hey," she greeted sitting down at the end of the bed hesitantly. _Why am I nervous? _she thought, _it's not like we haven't laid together in a bed before_, she internally battled.

"Hey," he repeated throwing the magazine across the room onto his desk. Hermione could sense the tension between them, and the uneasiness in his voice.

"So I went to the Ministry with your dad today," she told him, keeping note of how he remained a decent distance away from her.

"Oh yeah, how was it," he said his eyes flickering towards her.

"Good! All of the portkeys are set, and we are ready to leave first thing tomorrow morning," she said happily. "But that means we- sorry _you _have to start packing," she reminded him rasing an eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah it will only take me a few minutes," he grumbled, eyes searching the room for anything he could possibly need.

"It better, because if we miss the first portkey-"

"First portkey? There is more than one?" he questioned.

"Yes Ron! Do you know how _far_ Australia is? It takes over a day to get there on an airplane," she chastised.

"An aero-what?" he muttered.

"Nothing. Bottom line, I don't want you to make us late," she said ending the conversation and standing up from his bed.

"Wait how long are we gone for? I need to know how much to pack," he said a bit louder as she made her way to the door.

"I don't know," she mumbled.

"What do you mean you don't know, thought you had this all planned out?" he raised his voice even more.

"Because I don't know how long it will take to find my parents!" she yelled at him, tears springing in to her eyes.

"Wha- Oh I am so sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to," he back tracked jumping off of the bed and rushing to the door.

"Just forget it Ron," she cried leaving the room and slamming the door behind her, right in Ron's face.

"Hermione," he mumbled in an half hearted attempt to stop her. Obviously she didn't respond, and Ron sunk to the ground, face in his hands, with his back to the door.

* * *

Hermione cried openly while she practically sprinted to Ginny's room. She slammed that door as well, and threw herself onto her cot.

Ron had been acting weird all day since their conversation; avoiding her, and blushing every time they made eye contact, and now he was attacking her plans. She knew she had over-reacted, but the topic of her parents made her so emotional sometimes.

Nobody bothered her though, and they left her alone, knowing there was really nothing they could do to help. She was surprised that Ron didn't make an appearance, because these days whenever they fought, they would often make up immediately after.

She didn't leave the room until Mrs. Weasley called for her from downstairs for lunch. She was hesitant to go, but she knew that people would ask questions if she didn't show, and she didn't feel like the whole burrow knowing about her and Ron's fight- if that was what you could even call it.

She ran a hand through her hair, and rubbed at her eyes, before going downstairs for lunch. She was shocked to see that Ron was not seated at the table yet, an appeared to be no where in sight.

"Harry dear, would you mind going to fetch Ron?" she asked Harry. "I believe he is out in the garden."

Hermione took her seat and prepared herself for Ron's entrance. When Harry returned though, he was alone.

"Where's Ron?" asked Mrs. Weasley placing a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table.

"He is umm, not hungry." _Wow Harry is a really bad liar, _thought Hermione, looking at her best friend sympathetically.

"Oh alight, I will put some aside for him then," she sighed scooping some food onto a plate for Ron.

Hermione knew something was up, so she scarfed down her dinner as quick as possible, and excused herself from the table to go outside and find Ron.

Hermione found him sitting against a tree beside the pond. His head was in his knees, and his hands in his fiery red hair. She didn't call out to him, but instead just quietly walked over to him and sat down a few feet from him.

His head shot up when he heard someone sit down. His eyes locked quickly with Hermione's before he turned away.

"Ron?" she called gently, carefully touching one if the hands on his head. He didn't say anything, and just pulled his hand away from hers as if it were giving him an electric shock. "Ron please," she pleaded reaching for him again. Just like before, he recoiled away from her touch.

This made her heart clench painfully._ He doesn't want me to touch him, _she internally sobbed.

She didn't care that he was sitting right there, or that she had cried all afternoon, so she let out a batch of tears. She cried harder than she had this afternoon, and got to her feet.

"I'm sorry for whatever I have done Ron," she spat at him.

"You've done? You never do anything wrong!" he almost yelled getting to his feet as well.

"Then why are you acting like you hate me?" she cried raising her tear-filled eyes to meet his pained blue ones.

"I don't hate you! You are the one who should hate me!" he said, his voice getting quieter and quieter as he spoke.

"Then why are you acting the way you are?" she repeated again, getting frustrated.

"Because I am angry!" he yelled.

"Well I apologize for making you angry," she yelled back.

"It's not you who I am angry at," he told her, making eye contact again.

"Then who _has _made you angry," she yelled hysterical.

"Me," he muttered falling to his knees.

"Why Ron?" she asked softly kneeling down as well.

"I have hurt you so many times already, and I made you cry this morning again. I hate myself for everything I have done to you, and you don't deserve me," he cried, now letting a few tears escape as well.

"STOP! Never say you don't deserve me, I love you, you know that!" she told him seriously, putting her hands on either side of his face.

"But you could have anyone, and you chose me. You deserve someone who can give you everything you want, and I have no money, and nothing to offer-"

"You have _everything _to offer me Ronald Weasley she told him," her face inches from his.

"But I-"

"SHUT UP! Just shut up and kiss me," she said breathlessly, allowing his lips to press quickly to hers. He ran his hands gently up and down her back, pulling her closer to him.

"I am so sorry honey for the way I have been acting lately, it's just... I have been stressed out becuase I have been discussing joining the Weasley Wizard Wheezes staff with Goerge. All of the talk of replacing Fred has put me on edge, and I took it out on you, I'm sorry," he apologized when they broke apart, kissing her on the forehead tenderly, and pulling her onto his lap.

"You are working for George?" she questioned wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, hopefully I will be able to make a bit gold, to you know get a flat somewhere," he told her, his ears turning red.

"Oh! I haven't even thought about getting a place," she half laughed.

"Well if... you want... you could move in... with me," he choked out, turning away from her, his face and ears changing the brightest shade of red that Hermione had ever seen.

He stared at her intently, gauging her reaction. She had a blank expression on her face, and was making Ron incredibly nervous.

Then all of a sudden her lips were on his. She was kissing him just like she had during the battle. His hands were running though her hair and her arms tightened around his neck. Neither one of them felt like they would ever be able to get used to the feeling of kissing one another, as the kiss slowed down, and became more sweet than passionate.

They broke apart, foreheads touching, her eyes were still closed, and she was breathing heavily.

"Of course I will move in with you."

* * *

**Chapter 12 people! Yayyy Ron and Hermione are going to live together! The next chapter will be them going to Australia, so stay tuned for that! It's going to get you so much for all of the reviews and follows, I hope that it continues. So PLEASE PLEASE review! It honestly makes my day:)**

**Read and Review! **

**daddyron404**


	13. Off To Australia We Go!

Their 19 Years: Chapter 13

All rigths belong to JK.

* * *

Hermione's alarm went off at 5:00am sharp the next morning. She wanted to get an early start so they could get settled in Australia quicker, and start to search for her parents. She also knew that Ron would take at least an extra hour to get out of bed.

She was proven right when she tip-toed to Ron's room after getting dressed. He was lying on his stomach, one arm hanging off the bed, mouth open. Hermione thought he looked adorable, aside from the small puddle of drool on the pillow beside his mouth.

"Ron?" she said softly, shaking his shoulder.

"Mummmhhh," was the only response she got.

"Ron, Please we have to go!" she begged, shaking him harder. Ron's eyes didn't open, but he just reached out for her instead and pulled her onto the bed. She squealed in surprise and struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Ron!" yelled Hermione smacking him in the shoulder.

Ron stifled a laugh, and Hermione knew that he was now awake.

"You were awake the whole time," she scolded laughing as he opened his eyes and grinned at her. "You're a prat!" she enunciated with another punch to the shoulder.

"Yeah so I've been told," he laughed wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close again.

"Ron we have to go," she reminded him, no longer struggling against him. She instead rested her chin on his chest so that she was face to face with him. He gave her a kiss on the nose, and made her giggle.

"I know. Is mum up?" he asked nuzzling his nose against hers, and stealing a quick kiss from her lips.

"I think so, she said that she would make us breakfast, and say goodbye to us," Hermione told him glancing at the door quickly, as if she half expected Mrs. Weasley to walk in at any second.

"I guess Harry is up too then," said Ron glancing at Harry's empty cot.

"Oh I didn't even notice," she said surprised.

"Well there _was_ someone better looking in the room," Ron said slyly.

"You are unbelievable," she laughed, "now get up!" she demanded standing up and pulling on his arm.

"Okay, okay, just let me get dressed," he agreed slowly getting out of bed and stretching

"I will be waiting outside your door, so I will know if you go back to sleep," she warned leaving the room and sinking down the wall beside his door.

While waiting for Ron, she begun to think about her parents; would they hate her for what she did? Knowing her parents, they would probably be furious at first, then completely forget about being mad when she told them what they had been through. The thought of even them recognizing her was comforting, and she closed her eyes.

"And you told me not to go back to sleep!" laughed a voice from above, causing her eyes to shoot open. Ron gave her a smug look and stuck a hand out to help her up.

"Sorry I was just thinking," she admitted grasping his hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"Let's go get some breakfast, yeah?" he said leading her to the stairs.

They knew that Harry and Mrs. Weasley were up, but they didn't know that so were the rest of the occupants of the house. _"Probably up to get one last te_a_se in before we leave," _thought Ron, knowing George would poke at him about sharing a hotel room with Hermione.

"Good morning," said Mrs. Weasley bustling over to them and wrapping them both in her arms. Ron and Hermione shared surprised looks, and took their seats when she let go.

Breakfast was rather quick, as Ron and Hermione had to leave soon. They were grateful for that because then they could escape from the constant suggestive looks from George and Ginny. Harry on the other hand, had not said a thing, and his eyes had not left his oatmeal the entire meal.

"Are you sure you have everything?" asked Mrs. Weasley, fiddling with the collar of Ron's shirt.

"_Yes mum!_," he answered irritably glancing at Hermione who was checking things off on a list she had made, hoping that she could hurry up the process and they could get out of there soon.

"Okay I have my beaded bag packed up, and I charmed both of our suitcases so they are pocket-sized," she told him, shoving the small, square-shaped, shrunken suitcases into her pocket.

"Great," said a relieved Ron when Mrs. Weasley pulled out a handkerchief to wipe her eyes. Ron rolled his eyes and moved to stand beside Hermione.

"See you, have fun," said Ginny hugging Hermione first, then Ron. "And use protection," she whispered in Hermione's ear. Hermione turned red and shoved Ginny away from her.

"Yeah we are going to miss you _so_ much," Ron said in mock sincerity.

"Just don't come back with a kid, is all I ask," laughed George hugging Hermione, and punching Ron in the shoulder.

"GEORGE!" scolded Mrs. Weasley.

"Go to hell," Ron grumbled shoving George hard. George just laughed, but immediately stopped when his mother shot him a very disapproving look.

"Have a very nice time sweetie's, and good luck finding your parents dear," she said to Hermione and giving them each one of her special back-breaking hugs, and wet kiss on the cheek.

She then stood on her tip-toes to whisper in Ron's ear, "you be good to her, and protect her," she then pulled back and patted his flushing cheek. He nodded looking at the ground and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Harry?" Hermione whispered looking around the crowd of people to make eye contact with the grumpy Harry, that was leaning against the door frame.

"Yeah guess I'll be seeing you," he mumbled. Hermione wouldn't have it, and let go of Ron's hand so she could fling herself at Harry. He was still clearly not thrilled with the idea of his two best friends going across the globe without him. He was taken aback by Hermione's outburst and hugged her back fiercely.

"Please be careful," he pleaded quietly.

"We will Harry, but it won't be the same without you," she admitted. She heard a faint sniffle near her ear, and she realized Harry was crying, or about too. She pulled back to look at him; his eyes were filled with tears that had yet to spill over.

She gave him a peck on the cheek, and one last hug, before walking back to Ron's side.

"See ya mate," Ron said giving him a quick brotherly hug. "And just because I am not here, doesn't mean you can do anything you want with my sister," he warned him, a smile threatening to cross his face. Harry rolled his eyes, and pushed him back to Hermione.

"Same to you, don't do anything to my sister," he said, his eyes landing on Hermione.

Hermione's eyes welled up with tears, and she saw Harry's follow in suit. He gave them both a nod and an approving look towards their clasped hands.

"Okay I guess we better be off," announced Ron wrapping an arm around a tearful Hermione, and kissing her temple lovingly, while her eyes remained on Harry.

"Kingsley will meet you at the first portkey just down the road," Mr. Weasley informed them. At the mention of portkeys, Hermione broke out of her trance, and looked to Mr. Weasley.

"Yes and the Australian minister of magic will meet us at the end of the second," she confirmed.

"Yes, I hear that he is looking forward to meeting you two," he said, eyes twinkling.

"Oh well..." blushed Hermione and Ron, not used to being wanted to be met, as it was usually Harry that attracted the attention.

"You better be on your way, and have a good time," Mrs. Weasley said pushing them towards the door. The pair quickly glanced back at Harry, only to see him wipe at his eyes and give them a smile.

Soon they were out the door, and walking down the small dirt road, to a nearby forest that Kinsley was meeting them at.

"You okay?" Ron asked Hermione softly, running his thumb across her knuckles.

"Yeah, just didn't like leaving Harry behind is all," she told him quietly.

"Well we will back with him before we know it," he assured, leading her into the forest.

"There he is," Ron said after a couple of minutes of walking in comfortable silence.

"Ron! Hermione, the portkey is all set and ready!" Kingsley told them cheerfully when they came to a stop beside him.

"Great, and this one is taking us to where?" asked Ron.

"Dubai," answered Hermione and Kingsley at the same time.

"Oh okay," said Ron. Hermione knew perfectly well that Ron had no idea where Dubai was, but didn't want to cause any delays, so he didn't question.

"Alright so here it is," said Kinsley holding a children's holla-hoop out to them. Ron eyed the muggle object like it was about to sprout legs and walk away, and hesitantly wrapped his fingers around it. Hermione did the same.

"Good luck," he wished them before they were thrown into a whirl of who knows what.

They hit the ground several seconds later, and rolled to a stop on the overgrown grass. Ron was first to get his bearings, and he rushed to help Hermione to her feet.

"I guess we are here," she said allowing Ron to lift her up into the circle of his arms. He eyed the clearing suspiciously, not releasing Hermione until he saw an official looking man walk out from behind a bush.

"You must be Ron and Hermione!" said the man excitedly. Ron and Hermione nodded.

"It is such an honour to meet you, I wish I could have been there at Hogwarts on the night of he-who-shall-not-be-named's downfall. How I would have loved to be there right in the action, as the most exciting thing around here is when one of the children's first signs of magic turns the whole city's hair blue- yes that really did happen," he spoke quickly to the couple.

"Oh and I am Wellington Sychis, the Minister of Magic here in Dubai," he introduced shaking both of their hands roughly. "Oh! And I have to give you this," he said pulling a spatula out of his robes. "I believe this one will take you right to Australia!" he told them happily, handing the kitchen utensil to Hermione. "Good luck."

The familiar feeling they had felt with the previous portkey, washed over them again. Although this time they didn't land on grass, but on small stones that were making up a secluded gravel path. Hermione and Ron felt the small jagged edges of the stones cut into their exposed.

Hermione's cheek suffered pretty badly as she rolled across the stones. She rubbed some on the blood off her cheek, and spotted Ron who was also sporting some gashes on his ankles and knees.

"Bloody hell!" he almost shouted, examining his knee's furiously.

"Literally," added Hermione painfully getting to her feet.

"You would think they would put the portkey somewhere that doesn't cause bodily harm," he grumbled making his way over to Hermione who's eyes were searching for the Australian minister of magic.

"Whoa, hey! You okay there sweetheart?" he asked concerned, tracing the small lacerations on her cheek with his finger.

"Yeah I will put some essence of dittany on it when we get to the hotel," she told him nonchalantly. He rolled his eyes at her carefree behaviour to her injuries, and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Where do you think he is?" he asked grabbing her hand, and searching the small alley way they had landed in as well. Suddenly a shadow appeared at the end of the alley, and Ron pulled Hermione tightly against him, ready to protect her from the dark figure. When the figure stepped out from the shadow, the couple relaxed.

"Welcome to Australia!"

* * *

**Alright ladies and gentlemen, they are in Australia now, yayy. I wrote this one a few days ago at my cottage but I don't get Wi-Fi up there so I couldn't post it:( Anyways, there were a lot of complaints about my last chapter, a particularly nasty one by a guest said that my Ron was out of character, and I didn't like that. I didn't think that my Ron was out of character but now I am worried he is. Let me know what you think!**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	14. The Four Wands

Their 19 Years: Chapter 14

All rights are JK's.

* * *

_"Welcome to Australia!"_

"You must be Ron and Hermione," spoke the man who had stepped out of the shadows. He was dressed very officially, carrying a briefcase and everything. His robes were a light brown, and he had matching hat perched atop his perfectly combed hair.

"That would be us," Hermione greeted him. "And you must be the minister of magic here in Australia."

"Yes, Bronwall Cloves. It is a pleasure to finally meet you," he said excitedly, sticking out one of his hands for Ron and Hermione to shake.

He smiled at the couple silently, before a frown crossed his face as he spotted the cuts on Ron and Hermione.

"Just a bit of a tumble when landing," Hermione assured when she spotted his confusion.

"I am deeply sorry for that, I guess our portkey squad didn't do a very good job on the placement," he apologized looking slightly embarrassed.

"No it is really no problem, we have been through way worse," Hermione chuckled, trying to convince him they were really alright.

"Yes you have, that's why I would like to offer you free accommodations during your stay here, and at our finest hotel. Think of it as an apology and a thank you for everything you have done to save the wizarding world.

"Wow!" muttered Ron with an awestruck look on his face. He was not used to staying in high class places, unlike Hermione who had been to several fancy hotels with her parents when she was young. "Thanks!"

"No problem indeed, shall I apparate us there now?" he offered sticking out his arm. Hermione took hold of the minister's arm, and intertwined her fingers with Ron's.

One second they were standing in a dark alleyway, and the next, they were standing in front of a large, palace-looking hotel.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron. Hermione nudged him hard in the ribs, silently reproaching him for tact.

"Let's go see shall we," Bronwall said leading the way up the large marble staircase that lead to a pair of brass revolving door, with bell hops stationed at either side of it. They nodded respectively at them as they entered the main lobby of the hotel.

Both of the couples jaws dropped as they took in the high ceilings and crystal chandelier.

"May I present, The Four Wands Hotel," he said extending an arm out. "The finest wizarding hotel in the country," he said proudly.

"Can the muggles not see it?" asked Ron, his eyes still as wide as saucers.

"Nope, just an old decaying building to them," he explained. "Although we do get the occasional group of teens who decide to explore this _old hotel. _A lot of oblivation charms were needed," he sighed as if remembering the event was painful.

Hermione cringed slightly at the mention of oblivation charms, and Ron place a hand on her back as a small comfort. Bronwall, sensing some discomfort among the couple, lead them over to the front desk.

"Penthouse please," he requested to the small witch with diamond glasses.

"And how will this be charged?" she asked flicking her wand at a large screen that was laid flat across the desk in front of her.

"The ministry of magic tab," he answered.

"And how long will you be staying?" she asked. Bronwall glanced back at Hermione.

"Well, we aren't entirely sure how long it will take," she said quietly.

"Then pay as you stay?" offered the witch.

"Perfect!" exclaimed Bronwall clapping his hands together. "I must be off, good luck finding your parents!" he bid as he apparated away.

"Here is your room number and key, just wave it over the door handle and it will unlock," she instructed handing Hermione what looked like a credit card, that reminded her of the room keys they use in muggle hotels. "Enjoy your stay," she said before looking back down at the desk.

Hermione and Ron managed to find the large gold elevators, and hit the "P" button on the elevator. Soon the doors opened to a short hallway with one large steel door at the end of it.

Hermione waved the key over the door, just like the witch had told them, and they were soon standing in the doorway of the most amazing room they had ever seen. The room looked similar to the lobby because of the high ceilings, chandeliers, and pillars.

Hermione squealed and jumped up and down, as she allowed herself to have a teenage girl moment - which she didn't allow often. She ran to look into all of the rooms.

The first door she opened was the bathroom, which was probably the size of the entire bottom floor of the burrow. The next was a quiet little living room with a burning fireplace in the corner, and large comfy chairs sat among several shelves of books.

"Well I know where you will be spending most of your time," laughed Ron, who had followed her around while she examined all of the rooms.

She ignored him and moved onto the next room. It was a kitchen connected to a long dinning room with a table that reminded her of the house tables at Hogwarts, except that the chairs looked to be made out of cashmere.

"Oh this is so lovely!" she marveled running her hand along the back of one of the chairs. "Maybe we should just live her forever," she joked.

"Well he did say pay as you stay, so we could stay here as long as we want," Ron joked as well.

"Oh that would be horrible, we would cause the ministry to be forced into bankruptcy," she laughed, moving onto the last room.

The door to this room was the biggest, and the most impressive looking. The door handle was made out of brass, and the wood on the door was finely finished with a shiny gloss.

She slowly opened the door to reveal the master bedroom. The bed was massive,probably larger than all of the beds in the girls dorm at Hogwarts put together. The sheets were a dark red, and the bed had a canopy covering it. There was a platform that the bed was resting on, and the carpet was soft, and coloured lightly brown. Light was flowing in through the tall windows that covered an entire wall, making the golden chandelier above the bed shimmer.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron standing frozen in the doorway along with Hermione.

"No kidding," she agreed, not even bothering to scold him for language.

She then realized something, there was _one _bed. She blushed, and looked down at her shoes, and considered how out of place her sneakers looked against the fluffy carpet.

Ron noticed her blush, and smiled lightly, moving into the room to run his fingers along the wooden poles holding up the canopy. Then with all abruptness, he kicked his shoes off and threw himself onto the bed.

Hermione laughed as he splayed himself out, and rubbed his cheek against the expensive bed cover. She then ran to the bed as well and kicked off her shoes beside his, and reciprocated his actions so she was lying on the bed beside him.

"Merlin this place is amazing," sighed Ron turning on his side to look at her.

"Yeah," she agreed closing her eyes. Ron smiled at her ad leaned over to kiss her cheek.

"So what do we have to do first?" he asked, causing her to open her eyes.

"Well I assume they will have a house somewhere, so we will have to search some phone books," she told him.

"Fone-book?" questioned Ron raising an eyebrow.

"Books that have people's addresses and telephone numbers," she explained chuckling when no confusion dispersed from his face.

"Okay so where do we get those?" he asked.

"Well they are what muggles use, so we need to go to the muggle post office probably."

"Then let's go," Ron said getting up.

"We can't go yet! We have to unpack, and frankly, I would love to get out of these clothes," she said gesturing to the small rips in her pants.

"Wait!" he exclaimed his eyes dropping to the cuts on her cheek. "Let me heal those first," he told her, pulling her up and dragging her to the large bathroom.

"You too," she argued pulling the dittany she had packed out of her beaded bag that lay around her hip.

"You are more important," he said accidentally. Hermione blushed and obediently sat down on the vanity stool.

He dabbed the dittany on his fingers, and rubbed it gently across the small scrapes on her cheeks. She winced slightly and he apologized.

"Thank you," she smiled at him, leaning up to give him a peck on the lips. Ron leaned in for another kiss, but Hermione moved away.

"You need to get cleaned up now as well," she told him, pushing him into the chair she had just vacated, and begging to dab some of the dittany on his scrapes as well. She finished quickly, and put the dittany back in her bag.

"And thank you love," he said giving her a kiss in thanks as well.

"Alright then, how about I try out that new kitchen, and make some snacks," she offered leaving the bathroom.

"Sounds fantastic sweetheart," he said. "I'm going to go unpack then," he told her walking back into the massive bedroom.

A couple minutes later, Hermione had fancy bread with foreign cheese melted on it set out on the table for her and Ron.

"Did you find all of this in the kitchen?" asked Ron when he came in after smelling the rare food all the way from the bedroom.

"Yeah, it is fully stocked and everything, but it won't be for long, as long as you are staying here," she laughed.

"Ahh shut it, and let's eat, I'm starving!" he exclaimed sitting down and digging in.

"When we finish, let's head out and search for those phone books alright?" she said brushing the crumbs off of her hands.

"Offay" he said with his mouth full, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm just going to go get changed," she said standing up.

About five minutes later, Ron was waiting at the door for Hermione. She came out and took his hand as she closed and locked the door behind them. They took the elevator down to the lobby in silence. Ron could sense the nervousness and excitement radiating off of Hermione.

When they reached the lobby, they made their way past the witch at the desk, and came to a stop in front of the revolving doors. He gave her a smile, and she returned with a nervous one.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready."

* * *

**There is chapter 14! I named the hotel The Four Wands, after the hotel here in Canada called The Four Seasons, so some of you might have caught onto that:) Hope you like it, and let me know what you think:) Thanks for reading!**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	15. Phone Books and First Dates

Their 19 Years: Chapter 15

All rights are, and always will be JK's, they will never be mine *sniff sniff*

* * *

"Bloody hell! Why is it so cold?" said Ron pulling his sweater closer to his body to protect him from the crisp air.

"Because it is fall," Hermione said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"It was just spring when we were at home," he argued. "How on earth does it go from spring to fall in a morning?"

"Australia is on the other side of the equator Ron," she said rolling her eyes and pulling him down the sidewalk.

"The eqa-what?"

"The equator Ron, it splits the earth in half. England is in the northern hemisphere, and Australia is in the southern. Therefore, the seasons are switched," she explained feeling a lot like her third grade geography teacher.

"That is messed," he concluded looking around at the muggles suspiciously.

"What are you doing?!" Hermione exclaimed when Ron pushed her behind him and pulled out his wand. "Put that away!" she demanded grabbing his wand out of his hand.

"I don't trust that guy," Ron told her eyeing a guy carrying a briefcase harshly.

"He is completely harmless," Hermione reproached pulling him by the arm. "And don't use your wand in front of muggles," she whispered angrily.

"Fine," he grumbled storing his wand back in his pocket.

"Good. Now, there must be a post office or library around here somewhere," she mused to herself.

Ron remained quiet as Hermione pulled him along in search of a place to find phone books. They walked for about ten minutes; Hermione occasionally pointing out historical sites that she read about in a book before they came.

"There's one!" she exclaimed, startling Ron.

It was a small building located behind a large building with condo's. They walked up - or ran up more likely, to the building labeled _Australia Post. _Ron held the door open for Hermione as she rushed inside quickly.

"Do you sell phone books?" asked Hermione as soon as they reached the small desk that was surrounded by different types of packaging.

The old woman at the desk looked startled by her urgency, but got herself together and gave Hermione a dentured smile.

"We don't stock them anymore." Hermione's face dropped, and failure poured into her eyes. "But we might still have some in the back!" the women offered sensing Hermione's disappointment. "I'll go check."

She got up and rushed into the back room. About a minute later, Hermione and Ron's arms were filled with thick paper books.

"You are lucky that people don't buy these anymore, or we wouldn't have any left," she chuckled.

"How much," asked Hermione, piling her stack of books onto of Ron's so she could reach her beaded bag.

"Oh it's alright dear, just take them," she offered waving her hand as if it were nothing.

"Oh no I really should," Hermione pushed.

"It's alright, we have had those sitting around for ages. It is better if you just take them and get them out of our hair," she laughed.

"Thank you." Hermione sent her a grateful smile, then her and Ron left the small post office.

"That woman was so kind," reminisced Hermione as they walked back to the hotel.

"Yeah it was pretty cool of her to give them to us for free," he agreed giving a teenager a glare when they eyed him and Hermione questioningly.

"Okay well let's get upstairs and start searching!" she said joyfully entering the hotel.

Ron's arms were about to fall off when they finally reached their room, because Hermione had been so sidetracked about getting the phone books, that she forgot to take back the ones she had deposited in his arms all the way back at the post office. Ron didn't say anything and carried them all the way back like a good boyfriend.

He dropped them with an _'omff' _onto the large settee in the fancy living room. Hermione quickly got to work by sorting the many different books into piles, while Ron rubbed his arms, trying to get the blood to rush back into them.

"So you take that side, and I will take this side," she explained pointing to the separated piles on each side of the desk that reached three feet vertically.

"Okay," he sighed, planting himself on the floor and grabbing the first large yellow book. Hermione gave him an encouraging smile and a kiss on the cheek before doing the same.

They searched book after book, but there was no sign of Mr. and Mrs. Wilkins. Ron could tell Hermione was beginning to get frustrated, by the way her optimistic posture, had turned into a hunched shoulder one. Hermione had had enough when she threw down the book she was holding and burst into tears.

"Shh love, shhh," Ron soothed, letting his book fall to the ground as well so he could wrap his arms around Hermione. "We will find them, there are still a couple books left. Maybe they haven't been added yet, remember, the woman at the post office said that these were really old books," he assured rubbing her arms.

Hermione's tears turned into sniffles, and she pulled away from Ron. "Right, they probably are not in here," she concluded, both relieved and frustrated.

"How about we take a break," suggested Ron pulling her to her feet. "It's already - oh wow it is already 5:30," he said, staring wide-eyed at the gold clock on the wall. "Actually, why don't we go out and get some dinner, and we can start up again tomorrow," he said tucking some of her hair that had become increasingly bushy with reasearch, behind her ear.

"Fine," she grumbled after several moments of hesitation.

"Good. I saw this nice italian place just down the road, how about I take you there. It can be our first date!" he said excitedly. Hermione couldn't help but crack a smile at her boyfriend.

"I guess it would be our first date," she laughed. "Alright, let me get changed first though," she told him leaving the cozy living room. Ron watched her leave and smiled widely.

* * *

_I'm overdressed, _she thought as she stared at herself in the ceiling-high mirror.

She had a light blue dress on that flowed just under knees in light ruffles, with a white flowery belt on her waist, complete with tiny white ballet flats and a matching white cardigan to go overtop. She was never one for heels since she tried to where them at Bill and Fluers wedding, but she ended up with massive blisters afterwards, so she opted to leave the heels behind this time. She had tied her hair up into a clean bun, and a couple bobby pins holding in her bushy mane on the sides. She didn't bother with make-up, because once during the horcrux hunt just after the wedding, Ron had admitted (while turning a brilliant shade of red) that he prefered her without it. She gave herself a once over, one last time, before leaving the bedroom.

"Wow!" marveled Ron, "you look beautiful."

"Ron," she blushed, smiling at his choice of outfit. He had on a brown sweater, and clean dark jeans.

"I am going to look like a troll standing next to you," he laughed half serious, "yet I have always, haven't I."

"Oh hush," she clicked moving over to give him a kiss on the lips, "You look very handsome."

"Well then m' lady, we should be going," he said in a very posh accent, sticking out his arm formaly for her to take.

"Of course good sir," she played along, taking his arm and allowing him to lead her out of the room and down to the lobby.

"Oh this place is so cute," squealed Hermione when they got to the restaurant.

The restaurant was made to look like a street right out of Italy. It had tall columns, uneven stone flooring, and tiny wooden tables scattered in no particular pattern, and to top it all off, it had a fountain in the middle of it.

"Table for two?" asked a friendly looking server.

"Yes please," Ron answered politely.

"How about right here?" he said stopping in front of a small rectangular table in between two columns.

"This is lovely, thank you," Hermione said. The waiter nodded and placed a menu in front of each chair.

"I will be back in a moment to get drinks," he told them before walking off briskly.

"I'm surprised the muggles could make a place like this without magic," Ron observed swiveling his head around to take it all in.

"Shh Ron, don't say muggle," Hermione warned him, "and I know, this place is amazing."

The rest of the date went along smoothly, and Hermione only had to remind Ron a couple times not to talk about anything to do with wizardry. Soon Hermione had paid with the muggle money she had taken out before leaving London, and they were walking hand in hand back to the hotel.

"That was a really lovely dinner Ron," Hermione said laying her head on his shoulder as they walked back to The Four Wands leisurely.

"I still wish I could have paid," muttered Ron.

"I don't care about that Ron, because it was a perfect first date," she sighed. He glanced down at her head atop his shoulder, and he placed a tender kiss in her hair.

"I love you," he muttered.

"I love you too," she agreed.

They walked in a comforting silence the rest of the way, and didn't really speak until they arrived back at their room.

"Man I'm beat," groaned, collapsing onto their fancy bed.

"I know, this feels like the longest day of my life," Hermione agreed slipping her shoes off, and pulling the pins out of her hair. "I'm gonna go get ready for bed alright?" Hermione said enlarging her and Ron's suitcases again so she could pull out her pyjamas and toiletries bag.

She came back into the room a few minutes later, only to find Ron already in his pyjamas.

"You changed," observed Hermione.

"Yeah, apparently there is another bathroom that is just off the kitchen. I thought it was a pantry at first, but then I found out it was another big fancy bathroom," he told her excitedly.

"Oh good, so I guess we can just go to bed then," she said, but making no move to crawl into bed.

"Yeah," he agreed not moving either. "I can sleep on the couch if you like," he offered quickly after a few moments of awkward silence.

"Oh no, this bed is _way _to big for just me," she laughed nervously.

"Oh okay," he said, cautiously lifting the duvet and climbing in. Hermione followed slowly as well. They were eventually laying side by side, no touching each other, and at least a foot of distance between them.

"I still wish I could have paid for dinner," Ron said breaking the silence.

"Ron you don't have muggle money," she said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah but I can still pay you back in wizard money," he said brightly.

"No Ron it's okay really," she assured him, knowing that he didn't have to much money as it was, and she did not want him spending it on her.

"I have money," he interjected quickly, "or I will at least soon."

"What?" questioned Hermione turning onto her side to look at him.

"I kinda got a job," he said rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"What? Where? When?" she asked quickly propping herself up on her elbow.

"Well George asked me if I wanted to help him out in the joke shop, for pay and all. So when I earn enough, I can get us a decent... you know place to live," he stuttered, the classic Weasley blush spreading across his cheeks.

Hermione stared dumbstruck at him, not moving, until she practically threw herself on top of him. She frantically kissed him with all it was worth.

Her he was telling her that he got a job so he could get them a nice place to live when they moved in together. He was honestly the sweetest most amazing person that she had ever met.

Ron responded to the kiss just as quickly, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on top of him. She smiled into the kiss, and cupped his face in her hands. Ron rolled over so he was on top of her, and the kiss heated. Their lips moved passionately against each others as they made up for all of the years this passion between them was expressed through rowing and jealousy. Hermione's heart lurched when she felt Ron's rough hands slip under the hem of her shirt and caress her stomach.

Every few seconds Ron's hand crept further and further up her stomach, until his fingers just barely grazed the bottom of her bra.

That was when she shot herself to the other other side of the bed, putting as much distance between him and her as possible.

* * *

**Oh cliffy I know it's mean, but I will update really soon. I apologize if the kiss was not very well described, but I really have no experience with that type of thing, so forgive me. But I thought the part with their first date was pretty fun, I hope you did too! Anyways, let me know what you guys think!**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	16. Admitting

Their 19 Years: Chapter 16

All rights are JK's, not mine, I am not that fantastic.

* * *

_Every few seconds Ron's hand crept further and further up her stomach, until his fingers just barely grazed the bottom of her bra._

_That was when she shot herself to the other side of the bed, putting as much distance between him and her as possible._

"Bloody hell Hermione! I am so sorry... I didn't mean... just got caught up... I am such an idiot," he stuttered out reaching a hand out to her, which she flinched away from.

"It's fine Ron," she said quietly.

"No it's not, I took advantage of you and the situation, I promise it won't happen again," he rushed out, moving a couple inches closer to her.

"Ron really it's okay, I trust you," she sniffed as tears filled her eyes.

"Then why are you crying?" he questioned, his eyes becoming wide at the sight of her tears.

She chanced a look at him: his red hair tousled from their kissing and his face reading absolute regret. He looked so innocent and caring, and she couldn't take it; she burst into tears. _Why am I crying so much lately? _she asked herself.

"Because I don't want you to leave me!" she sobbed into her hands. Her shoulders shook with nerves and pain as she prepared herself for what she was about to tell him.

"What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean!" he yelled getting to his feet. She could tell he was angry now, and she cried harder waiting for him to storm out. "Did I not make that perfectly clear weeks ago at Bill and Fluers," he shouted coming to a stop in front of her.

"But you didn't know then," she cried fisting her hands into her hair.

"What the hell didn't I know then that I know now?" he said, voice raising even more.

"I'm not ready," she said just over a whisper.

"For what? Sex? Of course I know that, cause neither am I," he yelled face turning red.

"But I wanna wait," she said just as quietly.

"Yes that is what not being ready would mean," he snapped. "Is that why I am going to leave you?" he asked with hard eyes. "Do you really think I am that weak."

That was a low blow. He knew that she didn't think he was weak.

"You know I don't think you are weak," she snarled getting to her feet as well.

"Then why won't you tell me why you think I am going to get up and leave?" he asked yet again.

"Because I am scared," she whimpered, dropping her head in defeat.

"Scared?" he asked quietly moving to stand in front of her. "I'm sure the first time is scary, but it will get easier I'm sure," he soothed, still not touching her.

"No, I'm scared that you will get frustrated and leave me because I want to wait until marriage to have sex,"she explained quietly not meeting his eyes.

"Bloody hell Hermione!" he exclaimed pulling her tight against his chest. "I will wait as long as you want," he told her quietly as she started to cry again. "As long as you want," he mumbled over and over as she cried and he stroked her hair.

"But there are tons of girls who would be more than willing to sleep with the war hero," she said pulling out of his arms. He bent his head down so he could look into her eyes.

"And do you honestly think I am interested in losing my virginity to some blonde bimbo?" he half laughed. "I want my first time to be with you," he said with so much meaning that Hermione felt her knees quiver. He kissed her forehead and pulled her close once more.

"I'm sorry for doubting you," she apologized into his nightshirt.

"It's alright, I know how blokes like me can appear sometimes," he agreed kissing the top of her head. They swayed on the spot for a couple minutes before Ron hoisted her into his arms and carried her to bed.

He set her down on her side of the bed and crawled into the other side. Hermione smiled and didn't hesitate to snuggled up into his side, laying her head on his chest and draping an arm around his waist. He grabbed his wand off the night table, and flicked the lights off, so the only light streaming through the large windows was from the moon.

Ron pulled her close, and drew light patterns on her back with his hand. They lay in comfortable silence, and when Ron thought she had fallen asleep, she spoke.

"Ron?"

"Yes love?" he answered into her hair.

"Waiting until marriage isn't the only thing that I am worried about," she admitted, glad that the room was dark and he couldn't see her face.

"What else sweetheart?" he asked confused. She shuffled nervously against him, and he cupped her cheek, forcing her to make eyes contact with him in the dark.

"I... I'm afraid you won't like what you see," she said quickly, feeling as if someone had just turned a heater on in front of her face.

"Like what I see?" he repeated, "Hermione you know I think you are beautiful," he told her bemused.

"I have scars," she whispered, almost regretting even bringing it up, but they had been so honest with each other a few minutes ago and she couldn't help it.

"Yes I know," he said gently, "I have seen them."

"No you have only seen some," she choked, remembering when Fluer first told her about them at the Shell Cottage. Then at night when everyone was asleep, she would sneak into the bathroom, strip down and examine herself in the mirror. There were large, thick, red lines that ran down over shoulder blades, from the curse ripping through her. As well as small scars from the falling chandelier that scattered her chest.

"What?" he said abruptly. "I didn't know there were more?" He sat up quickly and she fell back onto the bed.

"I didn't exactly tell anyone, only Fluer knows," she said quietly feeling tears well up in her eyes again. _You will not cry again Hermione Granger! _she scolded herself.

"Where?" he asked quickly.

"Back and chest," she told him softly.

"Do you put the cream on them as well?" he asked, his eyes boring into hers in the pitch black.

"Yes, and well Fluer usually helps me put it on my back cause I can't reach," she said.

"Do you want me to help?" he asked, voice raw with a need to help.

"Would you?" she asked.

"Of course."

"Well the cream is in my bag, I will just go get it," she said blushing. She awkwardly got out of the bed and walked over to her bag to retrieve the cream the doctor at St. Mungos had given her.

"Here it is." She handed him the tube, and sat down again beside him. He picked up his wand and pointed it at an expensive looking lamp on the side table table, dimly lighting the room.

"So on your back?" he confirmed.

"Yes. I should actually... probably... take my... uh shirt of," she choked, fiddling with the hem of her long-sleeved shirt.

"Yeah, probably won't do much good on top of your shirt," he laughed nervously.

"Right," she agreed, tentatively lifting her shirt above her head. She pulled it over her head and set it on the bed beside her, face burning. She subconsciously crossed her arms over her light purple cotton bra.

She looked up sheepishly at Ron, who was staring at her mouth hanging open. She coughed to get his attention, and his eyes snapped up to hers.

"You are beautiful," he told her looking into her eyes seriously.

"Thank you," she said formerly, gaining a bit more confidence, and unraveling her arms, letting them fall to her sides. "The cream," she reminded him.

"Oh right, just lie down," he said regaining his focus. She obeyed him and laid down on her stomach.

Just as she had said, there were two long thick scars vandalising her clear skin.

"They are bad aren't they," she whimpered into the pillow.

"No of course not," he lied leaning down to kiss her head reassuringly.

He then got to work, smearing the green-jelly like cream onto her scars. She whimpered a couple times in pain, but he would just comfortingly rub the soft skin on her side, telling her it would be alright.

"All done," he announced gently a few minutes later when the cream was smoothed out evenly across her marks.

"Thank you," she said quietly, sitting up and planting a light kiss on his cheek.

"Anytime," he told her, looking her intensely in the eyes. "Now does that stuff have to dry?" he asked breaking his intense stare.

"Yeah, I will just sleep with my shirt off," she said, not really thinking before speaking. Ron blushed.

"If that is what you do then alright," he nodded red-faced. He flicked the side lamp off and settled down on the bed beside her again for the thrid time that night.

Hermione resumed her position on her stomach, and nuzzled her face into the downy pillow. She felt Ron roll onto his side so he was facing her, and she turned her head to the other side so she could look at him as well.

"Hi," she said smiling.

"Hi," he said back, moving closer to her so he could run his fingers soothingly across her lower back.

Their greetings were so blunt, but they fit the situation perfectly. They had just shared an extremely intimate moment, and it was like they were seeing each other in a new light.

"Night baby," Ron said leaning forward to kiss her gently on the lips.

Although the kiss was quick, it still made Hermione give him a dazed smile. This was a completely different side to Ron, and she like it.

"Night love," she answered back, finally letting her exhaustion wash over her.

She fell asleep soon after that, but Ron remained awake, just watching her sleep.

The girl he loved was laying in a bed with _him_, with no shirt, and all he could think about was protecting her. After seeing the marks that Hermione had been hiding since her torture, Ron felt his need to protect her swell.

"So beautiful," he murmured once more kissing her temple tenderly, before letting himself succumb to exhaustion as well.

* * *

**That chapter was ... (you fill in the blank). I liked it, but it was very unlike me so I don't know how you guys will feel about it. This chapter focused on Hermione admitting her weaknesses, and opening up to Ron. I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Oh and a big thank you to all of the people who reviewed and follow my other story Avenging The Past, because it reached 100 reviews last night! Yayyyyyy so check out that story as well if you haven't yet. YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404 **


	17. I Missed You

Their 19 Years: Chapter 17

All rights are JK's, not mine, don't be mistaken!

* * *

Ron awoke the next morning to Hermione's deep breathing. He rolled over onto his side to look at her peaceful face while she slept. His eyes drifted to the scars on her back as he remembered everything that they had discussed last night. He gently ran his hand down her almost bare back, and pulled the blanket up to cover her shoulders. He kissed her head lightly and got out of bed to get breakfast ready.

He never used to get up early, in fact the morning never really existed to him in the summertime. Something had changed though- well a lot had changed actually, and his luxurious sleeping patterns just were not important anymore.

He threw on some clothes and padded into the over-sized kitchen. Opening the fridge, he found some eggs and cheese. He decided to make Hermione and him omelets. Believe it or not, he could actually cook some things, omelets, for example he tended to be fairly good at. He flipped the frying pan and let it sizzle. While he was waiting for the next flip, he sauntered over to the cupboards to check out what else they had. His eyes widened as he took in all of the sweets there were. He recognized most of the treats, as they had sold them on the Hogwarts express, such as fizzing wizbees and pumpkin pasties.

There were also some candies that he didn't recognize, and he assumed they were muggle sweets. Curious, he picked up a bag, and popped one of the brightly coloured balls into his mouth. He bit down hard on the candy and felt one of his back teeth crack.

"Bloody Hell!" he exclaimed spitting out the offending candy, cradling his jaw painfully. "Damn the omelets!" he said running back over to the stove just in time to save their breakfast.

"Ron?" asked a groggy voice from the door.

"Sorry sweetie, did I wake you?" he asked guiltily, still holding the side of his face.

"No I was on my way here when I heard you swear," she said taking a seat at the large table. "What did you do to your cheek," she asked, her brow crunching in confusion as Ron pretended that nothing was wrong.

"Oh what... oh this... it's nothing," he told her waving a hand as if it were no big deal.

"Ron?" she warned getting up to examine his face.

"Just had some candy is all," he muttered. Hermione glanced around the kitchen and spotted the bag of muggle candy on the counter.

"Then why are you hurt?" she asked.

"Cracked my tooth I think," he told her against his will.

"Did you bite into it?" she said looking unimpressed at the gummy spit-out candy on the counter.

"Yeah, not sure why it did so much damage," he said.

"Ron these are_ Jaw Breakers_! You can't bite into them, you have to suck on them first and soften them up before you bite! No wonder you hurt your tooth," she exclaimed waving the bag in front of his face, which he could now see clearly read _Sour Puffs Jaw Breakers._

He looked bashfully at the ground embarrassed at his stupidity. Hermione's face softened and she walked over to give him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"We will get you to a dentist then to get that tooth of yours fixed," she said lightly. "Did you make breakfast?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah," he said handing her a plate with an omelet on it.

"I didn't know you could cook?"

"A little," he said red faced.

"Well this is lovely," she praised taking a bite.

They finished their breakfast, and Hermione called the front desk and asked for a location for the nearest dental service.

"Apparently there is one a few blocks down," she told him when she hung up a device that could be a member of the telephone family.

"Great well go get changed and I will meet you back here in a few minutes," he said pushing her gently towards the direction of the bedroom.

Ten minutes later they were walking along the main street with all of the muggles.

"Where is it?" whined Ron wincing as his tounge touched his hurt tooth slightly.

"Just around the corner you big baby," said Hermione, in a soft teasing tone.

Just as Hermione had said, the small dental practice was situated around the next corner. The sign above the small building read, _'Totally Teeth' _and it had a smaller temporary sign underneath it that read, _'Now Open'_.

They pulled open the door, and entered the warm, clean waiting room. There were chairs settled all along the back wall and a large wooden desk took up the entire other wall. There were people scattered here and there, most of them didn't even bat an eye when Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Hi, my boyfriend cracked his tooth this morning, is there anyway we can get an appointment now or today sometime?" Hermione asked the kind looking lady at the front desk politely.

"Let me just check dear," she said scrolling her mouse through the computer.

"Ah we have a 15 minute break between the appointment right now and the next one, if you would like, you can wait and the current patient will be out in a few minutes," she said.

"Thank you, that would be fantastic," Hermione thanked.

"Oh and name?"

"Ronald Weasley."

"Great, now just take a seat and we should be with you in a moment," she smiled.

"Thank you," Hermione said taking Ron's hand and pulling him toward a pair of chairs in the corner.

A few minutes later, one of the hygenists stuck their head out of the door and called Ron's name. Him and Hermione followed the hygenist to one of the several small rooms.

Ron, having never been in a muggle dentist office before, was blown away by all of the equipment. He kept reaching out to touch the tools and Hermione had to keep slapping his hand away.

"Just take a seat here, and the doctor will be with you in soon," he said leaving Ron and Hermione with a strange look on his face.

"Git," muttered Ron.

"Ron!" she scolded, "would you please just sit and wait for the dentist," Hermione pleaded.

"No, I want to go give that guy who gave us that look a talking to," he said angrily walking towards the exit.

"For the love of merlin! Ron would you please-"

"Ronald Weasley, cracked tooth eh," said the dentist coming into the room.

Hermione fainted.

* * *

"Is she alright? Is she sick?"

"No just surprised I think."

"What ever of?"

"Mum, dad," Hermione murmured slowly allowing her eyelids to open.

"Hermione love, thank god," Ron sighed letting out his breath.

"Wow Hermione is a pretty name."

"Mum?"

"She must be confused, did she hit her head when she fell?"

"Nope I caught her before she hit the ground," said Ron gently stroking her cheek.

"Does she need to go to the hospital?"

"No, no I'm fine," Hermione said rushing to stand up.

"You should really sit down dear."

"No, no I need to- _stupefy_," Hermione said shakily pointing her wand at the women in front of her.

"Hermione sweetheart? Are you sure you are okay to do this?" Ron asked lightly, sensing her shakiness.

"Yes, yes, I am okay to do it," she assured, closing her eyes and concentrating. She lifted her wand and pointed it at her mother. She muttered something very quietly under breath.

Ron watched expectantly as Hermione opened her eyes again.

"It's done," she said. "Now we just have to wake her up."

Hermione performed the reviving spell and her mothers eyes popped open and came into focus on Hermione.

"Mum?" she whimpered.

"Hermione, where are-" she started before Hermione flew at her and threw her arms around her.

"I missed you so much," Hermione cried into her very confused mother's shoulder.

"I missed you too hun, but where are we? And why do you look so old?" Mrs. Granger asked placing her hands on her daughters shoulders.

"I had to modify your memories," Hermione said hesitantly, waiting for her mothers outburst. "We haven't actually seen each other in about nine months. We are in Australia right now," Hermione explained, backing down from her mother a bit.

"Where is your father?" was all that Mrs. Granger. said She seemed to be in denial of everything Hermione was telling her, and took the information with a blank face.

"I haven't fixed his memory yet," Hermione told her.

Her mum nodded and led Hermione and Ron to another one of the rooms.

"So just remember to start using an enamel-safe toothpaste, and avoiding acidic foods as well," said who Ron recognized as Mr. Granger, as he was leading a patient back into the waiting room.

"Monica honey? Who are these people?" he asked confused.

"Oh just patients," she told him. "Dear could I speak to you for a moment?" she asked taking his arm gently.

"Of course, but what about?" he started pointing at Ron and Hermione before his wife pushed him into the room he had just vacated.

"He is sitting in there," she told Hermione when she came out a few seconds later. Hermione nodded and gave her mum a hug, which she responded to willingly.

Hermione took Ron's hand in her sweaty one, and pulled him into the room behind her.

"What are you-"

"_Stupefy!"_

Mr. Granger fell back onto the chair with a _thud. _Hermione wasted no time in recovering his memories and reviving him as well.

"Hermione? What happened love?" he asked noticing his daughters tears and pulling her into a fatherly embrace. Hermione sobbed in response, letting out all of the worries that she had pent up inside of her all year, wondering of she would still be alive to reunite with her parents.

"Now young lady," said a stern voice from he doorway. It was Mrs. Granger. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know."

"What about my tooth?!"

* * *

**Yay Hermione has her parents back! I know it was kind of obvious that when they went to the dentist that it was going to be her parents office, but oh well I changed it up a bit with Ron and his ignorance to muggle candy in the morning:) Okay now here's the thing, I am going on vacation for two weeks, and my cottage doesn't have Wi-Fi or internet, so I won't be updating during that time frame. I know, I know, two weeks is a long time, but I will bring my computer and write a couple chapters that I can post immediately when I get back. I am hoping to get one more chapter up before I leave on this story, and two on the other. I know you guys are going to be left waiting, but that is why all this week I have updated every day, switching between this one and Avenging The Past. Okay this is a really long authors note, so I am going to stop talking! Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	18. The Interogation of Mr and Mrs Granger

Their 19 Years: Chapter 18

All rights are JK's and will never be mine so don't get confused.

* * *

Hermione's parents fixed Ron's tooth and Ron was a complete baby, as Hermione had expected. She had to hold his hand the entire time while he practically peed himself with fear.

"Ron, calm down, it's all done," said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"Bloody muggle methods for medicine," he cursed getting off the dentist chair.

"Are you okay you big baby?" she cooed pinching his cheeks. "Is little Roneikins okay?"

"Ahh shut it, you have been spending to much time with George and Fr-" he stopped abruptly but shook his head, forgetting the though of Fred. Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile and kissed his cheek.

"So I just canceled all of our appointments for the rest of the day, so we can have lunch," Mrs. Granger entered the room." And you-" she pointed a threatening finger at Hermione, "are going to tell us why on earth we are in Australia and why you look years older than the last time I saw you." Hermione blushed and looked down guiltily.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Granger drove Ron and Hermione back to their place - which happened to look almost identical to their previous home in England, this made Hermione crack a small smile.

When they had gotten changed, they got back in the car once again and set off to a small muggle restaurant right in the outskirts of the city.

Hermione didn't explain the story in as much detail as she had the Weasleys, but the varied version didn't involve her torture or Ron's departure, and it still took them about two hours to get through it. Her parents were not happy in the least; they were furious. The were not so much mad at Hermione as they were Voldemort, who had forced their daughter to go though the things she had.

When they left the restaurant, they drove back to her parents house.

"Are you staying here tonight?" her mother asked taking off her coat.

"Umm no we actually have a place already," Hermione said, knowing her mothers reaction would not be pleasant if she found out that her only daughter had been sharing not only a hotel room, but a bed with her boyfriend.

Her mother raised an eyebrow, "and whereabouts is that?"

"The umm..._cough_... Wizarding hotel her in the city," she said quickly and under her breath, a blush racing across her cheeks. Ron's face was almost identical to Hermione's as he had a feeling that if her father found out, he would probably not return to the burrow alive.

"Oh I didn't know they had one here - oh well of course I wouldn't, silly me," she laughed as if she had no concern on the matter. Ron and Hermione shared puzzled looks with each other.

"Yeah they do," Hermione confirmed a bit more forcefully.

"Well is it fancy? Are the rooms nice and big?" she asked conversationally.

"Yes the room is very nice," Ron agreed, starting to believe that theu might be off the hook.

"Is your room as nice as Ron's, Hermione?" Mrs. Granger asked with a smirk. She knew.

"Oh yeah... really nice," Hermione gritted through her teeth.

"Good, well I think you should go say goodnight to your father," she changed the subject quickly, "he is in the basement."

"Alright," Hermione agreed slowly, not quite understanding her mother's reaction.

"Take Ron with you too," she yelled after Hermione. Hermione walked back to them and grabbed Ron by the arm and led him downstairs.

Her father was not there when they reached the bottom of the stairs and the empty couches looked strangely old in the dimly lit room. Hermione wandered past the mantle piece that hung over the small stone fireplace, and examined all of the pictures on it. She was surprised to see that some of them included her.

"You removed the spell," said Ron behind her, noticing what had captured her attention," that's what makes you appear back in the pictures right?" he confirmed resting his hands on her shoulders and gazing at the miniature pictures of Hermione wearing funny hats and sitting on her parents laps.

"I suppose," said Hermione shocked a bit that Ron came to that conclusion so quickly - even before her.

"You were cute," he observed grinning at a photo of Hermione with chocolate cake all over her face.

"Am I not still?" Hermione asked mock offended, a hand clasped over her chest.

"No... you are gorgeous now," he laughed wrapping his arms securely around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Ronald Weasley that has to be the corniest thing you have ever uttered," he blushed deeply," but very much appreciated," she smiled turning her head to give him a kiss.

"Hem hem," interrupted a voice from the door. Hermione's father was glaring at them disapprovingly - more at Ron though.

"Sorry dad," Hermione muttered, embarrassment filling her.

"It's fine," he said sternly before giving her a warm smile. "Your mother would like to show you something upstairs," he told her, not looking at Ron.

"But she told me to come down here to say goodnight to you," Hermione objected.

"Yes well, goodnight," he kissed her on the forehead and shooed her upstairs. Ron made to follow her but was held back by Mr. Granger. Hermione shot her father a look from the doorway but he just waved his hand at her.

"We will join you in a bit," he assured, smiling as his daughter left the room. His smile disappeared as soon as his daughter closed the door and he rounded on Ron.

"Ron, Ron," he sighed taking a seat on one of the couches and shaking his head, "have a seat," he offered. Ron sat down carefully on the edge of the sofa across from Hermione's dad.

"Enjoying Australia?" he asked relaxing back onto the cushions. Ron nodded slowly and tried to asses the situation, but it was not making sense at all.

"So you and Hermione are together now I assume?" he asked a tad more serious now.

"Umm yeah," Ron confirmed, face turning red.

"How long, just out of curiosity?"

"About two weeks," Ron answered trying to calculate the number of days in his head. He was surprised that it had only been two weeks as it had felt like moths with all of the action going on.

"Now Ron, I have heard many things about you in the past; teasing, fighting, tears, _girlfriends_," he said sitting up straight and looking Ron in the eye.

"Mr. Granger... I know that Hermione and I have had our problems, but I assure you that we have grown away from them," Ron assured quickly, waving his hands dramatically to prove the point.

"Good to know, I never want my daughter to come home the way she did that one christmas during her sixth year," he told Ron sternly.

Ron's heart dropped to his stomach. He remembered that sixth year was a tough time for Hermione with him being a prat with Lavender and all. The thought of Hermione laying in her bedroom crying because of him made him want to find a time turner so he could go back to that moment and hold her and tell he how much of an idiot his was.

"I am so sorry Mr. Granger for putting Hermione through that, I- I was just so stupid at the time. I have changed so much now though, Hermione is my... everything," he apologized, wincing at his own corniness but he knew he had to get the point across.

"So you love her," Mr. Granger sighed, the stern expression on his face melting away.

"More than anything," Ron answered earnestly.

"Then you better not hurt her or you will end up having to sleep with one eye open," he warned lightly.

"Got it," Ron nodded not worried in the least about the threat because hurting Hermione is something the old Ron would do, not the new one.

* * *

"Mum what did you want to see me about," Hermione asked venturing upstairs and into the kitchen where her mother was uselessly organizing the coffee cups.

"Oh just wanted to spend some time with you," she said cheerily, not convincing Hermione at all.

"Why did you make me leave Ron alone with dad?" Hermione challenged getting to her feet. Her mum gave her a knowing smile and Hermione immediately understood what was going on in the basement at the very moment.

"MUM!" she burst out.

"I'm sorry but your father insisted he talk to Ron when I told him that you and Ronald were sharing a hotel room," her mother explained not looking sorry in the least.

"You knew!? And then you told him!?" Hermione almost shrieked.

"You two were far to obvious, and of course I told him, we are married, and I think it is a good idea for him to talk to Ron," she said placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder and giving her a small smile.

"Ron doesn't need dad to tell him to treat me well," Hermione scolded. "He is amazing mum," she marveled getting a dreamy look in her eye.

"I know," she smiled at Hermione knowingly, "but we just want to make sure you two are being careful," she warned, snapping Hermione out of her day dream.

"I- we haven't yet," Hermione stuttered wide eyed.

"Okay, okay," said her mum raising her hands in surrender. "But none the less, I want the two of you to be careful in the future when the time does come."

"MUM! STOP PLEASE," whined Hermione like she was eight years old again. "You know me, I would never rush into anything," Hermione said glaring at her mother.

"Yes and I trust you," she sighed kissing her daughter on the cheek and brushing her hair back. "You have grown so much," she observed running her fingers through Hermione's curls. "Where has my little girl gone?"

"She's still here mum," Hermione assured.

"Jean darling?" shouted a voice getting gradually closer from the direction of the basement stairs.

"In here!" she shouted back, pulling her hands away from Hermione's hair to greet her husband as he entered the kitchen with Ron close behind.

Hermione made eye contact with Ron, but wasn't able to decifer what he was thinking - which she usually could. He cautiously walked toward her and placed a hand on her back.

"We should probably get going," Ron announced.

"Alright dears, come over for breakfast tomorrow will you?" her mother asked hopefully.

"Sure mum," Hermione answered taking Ron's hand and waving to her parents before apparating them back to the entrance of the Four Wands.

"So what did your mum want to show you?" he asked, the first exchange of words they shared since they had been in the basement.

"Oh nothing - dad?" Hermione asked shrugging. Ron grinned knowingly and answered.

"Nothing."

* * *

**I'm back! And here is a chapter just as promised. I liked how Hermione's parents played a large part in this chapter - making things nice and awkward for Ron and Hermione. Hope you like it! Thanks for reading:)**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	19. Going Home

Their 19 Years: Chapter 19

All rights belong to JK.

* * *

The next couple days Ron and Hermione spent most of their time helping the Grangers pack up the house, and soon their were boxes labeled _Plates_, _Books_,_ Clothes _scattering the floors.

"Mum the trucks here," yelled Hermione from the front hall. The Grangers had rented a moving truck to take all of their belongings to the airport. They were not bringing everything, as their house in London had been left in perfect condition thanks to the charms Hermione had placed on it so they were leaving all of furniture; beds, couches, tables.

"Thanks darling," her mother yelled back from the kitchen, where she was packing up the china in a box labeled _Fragile._

"I've got all of the boxes out of the basement," grunted Ron struggling to squeeze the two large boxes he was holding through the door to the basement.

Ron had been surprisingly helpful in the moving of her parents - much to Hermione's delight. He had taken the task on as the muscles in the project; carrying the heavy stuff.

"Thanks love," Hermione said taking the boxes from him and putting them on the floor so she could properly thank him with a kiss.

"So we should be outta here soon don't ya think, moving at the pace we are," he said cracking his back and making Hermione wince.

"Yeah we should, be on the plane home tomorrow," she agreed.

"Plane?"

"Yes an airplane Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Like those muggle things dad is obsessed with that fly in the sky?" he said exasperated. "I am not getting on one of those things," he said waving his hands in front of his face.

"Yes, yes you are," Hermione dismissed busying herself with moving a box labeled _Cutlery_ onto the porch.

"Hermione I do not trust those things one bit," he argued, "why can't we just take a portkey like we did on the way here?" he whined.

"Because," she placed her hands on her hips, " I have not seen my parents in a year and I do not feel comfortable with them traveling alone when there are still deatheaters on the loose!"

Ron looked a tad sheepish, but did not back down from her.

"Can't they just take the portkey with us?" he suggested, "It works on muggles doesn't it?"

"Ron my parents have never used a portkey before and Australia to London is too long of a distance!" she almost shrieked.

"But-"

"No buts! We are taking an airplane home and that is final!," she shouted and stormed out of the room.

* * *

Ron and Hermione did not speak more than necessary for the rest of the afternoon, and neither of them brought up the airplane argument. It remained forgotten until Hermione began to book the tickets online that night in the hotel room with the complementary muggle computer the Four Wands had provided specifically for her needs.

"Hermione I am not-"

"Finish that sentence Ronald and it will be the last thing you ever do," Hermione warned not even looking away from the screen.

"Listen please love," he pleaded placing a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off but he replaced it immediately.

"What Ron? Listen to you complain? I don't think so," she snapped moving a good foot away from him.

"No I was just going to suggest that if we take the aero thingy-"

"When we take the aero thingy," she reminded him sharply. Ron sighed and continued.

"I just wanted to say that I would feel a lot more comfortable about the whole thing if you let me keep my wand handy while we are on it," he said reasonably.

"Around muggles!" Hermione choked,"Any one of them could see you!"

"I will keep it hidden," he offered.

"No."

"C'mon Hermione be reasonable," he whined.

"I am!" she shouted, "you are not."

"Yes I am-" but he was cut off when Hermione pressed her lips quickly onto his.

She shoved him roughly onto the bed and kissed him passionately. All thought of their disagreement left his head as he was kissing Hermione. He pulled her tight against him and kissed her more tenderly now. The kiss slowed and his hand ran softly through her hair when they broke away.

"So our flight leaves at 11:30 tomorrow," she said breathlessly, getting up, grabbing her pyjamas, and leaving the room briskly.

Ron had no idea what just happened, and was left lying on the bed breathing heavily. When his mind was no longer distracted by their kiss, he remembered what they had been arguing about before. They he smacked a hand to his forehead, cursing his stupidity. Hermione had just snogged the heck out of him to get him to shut up.

"This women will be the death of me," he panted grinning.

* * *

Hermione could not help herself from giggling as soon as she shut the bedroom door behind her. She had kissed him to end their row - much like he had done several times to her at the burrow. This was not usually her way of handling it, but she defiantly didn't mind.

When she returned to the room Ron was already laying under the covers in his pyjamas. She grinned smugly and crawled under the covers beside him. They were silent fo a few minutes before Ron broke it.

"So aero -planes huh?"

"Yep."

"Is there food on them?" he asked hesitantly. Hermione couldn't help herself from bursting out in laughter at how silly Ron could be.

"Yes there is," she giggled.

"Good." he rolled on his side and cuddled her. She welcomed the embrace and rolled onto her side as well so her back was against his chest.

"You are mental you know that?" he laughed kissing her temple.

"No more than you Ronald."

* * *

"Put your wand away," scolded Hermione shoving Ron's wand hand out of view.

"No one can see!" he argued.

They were now sitting on the plane that was about to take off and take them home to London. They had been up early so they could get to the airport and make sure all of the Grangers stuff got on the plane safely, and all Hermione wanted to do was have a nap. She could not do this though because Ron kept pulling out his wand every two minutes and taking about spells and deatheaters loud enough for all of the people around them to hear.

"Ron can you please just be quiet and let me sleep?" she pleaded.

"Fine," he grumbled, "sleep, I will keep watch."

"You do you not have to keep watch Ron!" Hermione burst.

"It's fine, just go to sleep," he told her.

Hermione sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. She fell asleep almost instantly which left Ron to study the other passengers on the plane. He could see Mr. and Mrs. Granger chatting with an older couple a few rows ahead of them. He smiled watching them interact with the couple, acting so carefree because they had their daughter back.

Hermione shifted a bit in her sleep and rubbed her face against his shoulder. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and sighed, allowing himself to drift off as well.

* * *

The plane stopped a couple times to fuel, and after a long 20 hour flight, the wheels touched down on the runway in London.

"Thank merlin!" sighed Ron when he stepped off the plane.

"It is a relief to get off that plane," agreed Hermione.

"Umm Hermione," interrupted Mrs. Granger, "did you tell your friends we were coming home today?" she asked looking past Hermione.

"Yeah I set a let-" she turned around and saw the whole Weasley clan and Harry waving at them.

Hermione sprinted towards them and gave Harry and Ginny massive hugs.

"How was it?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Great! Fairly easy finding them actually because this one cracked his tooth," Hermione told them, playfully shoving Ron who had now caught up to her.

"Hey I could give myself credit for that!" he said proudly.

Hermione was about to retort, but then Mrs. Weasley pulled her into a breath taking (literally) hug.

"You didn't have any trouble did you?" she asked frantically, now lumbering over to Ron, "No deatheaters?"

"Nope we were perfectly safe," Ron assured.

"Good," and she kissed them both on the cheek.

"I am going to cook a big welcome home dinner! And of course Mr. and Mrs. Granger, you are welcome," announced Mrs. Weasley.

"Sounds wonderful," said Hermione's mum, who had been looking a bit out of place before.

"Then we better be on our way," said Mr. Weasley wrapping an arm around his wife.

"What about the luggage and all of the boxes?" interjected Mr. Granger.

"Oh Kingsley said it will all be taken care of," assured Mr. Weasley. Mr. Granger looked a bit hesitant, but still followed the group out of the airport.

Hermione, who had been chatting endlessly with Ginny came to Ron's side and hugged his arm.

"We did it," she whispered quietly.

"We did," he repeated kissing her forehead.

* * *

**Okay I know this was not one of the better chapters, but it was more of a filler so they could get home. But they are home now yayy! Ron and Hermione also had a pretty good row as well:) I really liked writing the part where Hermione kissed Ron so he would shut up and agree with her. I apologize if it isn't very good, but I would still like your feedback!**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	20. A Ghoul For Company

Thier 19 Years: Chapter 20

All rights are JK's.

* * *

"That's the last of it dad," Hermione yelled, unloading the last box from the moving truck and placing it on the lawn of the Granger's residence.

"Great! I think your mother and I can handle it from here so if you would like you can go on back to the burrow with your friends now," her dad offered kissing her on the cheek.

"Thanks dad, I will back tonight for dinner," Hermione said, then apparated back to the burrow.

"Hermione dear!" Mrs. Weasley greeted when she appeared in the living room of the Weasley's. "How are your parents settling in?"

"Fantastic, all unloaded and just getting settled. They are thrilled to be back," Hermione said, "where is everyone?"

"Oh they are all out at the joke shop getting things cleaned up and ready for opening again," Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands together happily.

"Awesome, I guess I will start packing while everyone is out then," said Hermione, "unless you need some help with the chores," she added quickly.

"Oh no go ahead dear," she waved Hermione up the stairs.

Hermione didn't really have very much to pack as most of it had been lost or destroyed on the horcrux hunt. She packed up what she did have left and then went to retrieve her books from their hiding place in Ron's room from when Mrs. Weasley had tried to snoop on them last summer.

Ron's room was an absolute mess as usual, and she could barely get across the room with out tripping over something. The door to the attic in the ceiling took a bit of pulling before it came ajar, and the stairs connecting it and the floor came loose and she climbed up. She had stuffed the books in an old trunk there because Ron said that no one ever went up there because of the ghoul. She wasn't pleased with the idea of being in the presence of a ghoul, but she could withstand it for a few seconds.

He was laying in the very corner of the attic making groaning noises and wearing the pyjamas Ron had dressed him in last summer, execpt all that were left of them very shredded bits that littered the ghoul's body. She cringed at the foul smell that radiated off his body and went in search of her books.

The books were exactly where she left them, but now sported a thick layer of dust. She blew a bit of it off so she could read the title, but the dust had caused her nose to tickle. She let out a huge sneeze and bumped into an antique dresser the fell over and landed right on top of the door. She reached for her wand instinctively and she groaned when she realised she had left it down on Ron's bed with everything else.

"Damn it!" she cursed.

She pushed the dresser as hard as she could and after about five minutes of panting and shoving it was no longer blocking the door. She breathed a sigh of relief and pulled on the door handle, but it didn't move.

It was jammed.

... Line break

"Move those Nosebleed Nougants to alise six and put them beside the Puking Pasties," instructed George to all of his family members.

"They are in place and alise six is now full," said Ginny appearing from behind a stack of Extendable ears.

"Good. Well we should be ready for opening in a couple of days, so why don't we just call it a day and see what mum's making for dinner," he suggested a bit louder so everyone else could hear. All of the red heads nodded in agreement and finished what they were doing before leaving the Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Oh you are all back! Great, I just made tea, and dinner should be ready in an hour," she told them, leading them inside the house from where she had been gardening. She grabbed a tray with tea and biscuits and put it on the coffee table. Everyone dug in instantly, tired from a long day of moving boxes at the shop.

"Is Hermione still at her parents?" asked Ron, already having swallowed a biscuit.

"No she's just upstairs packing, why don't you go get her?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Okay," he said grabbing one more biscuit before trudging up the stairs.

He checked Ginny's room and found Hermione no where in sight, so he climbed the stairs to his room. As he got closer to his room he began to hear faint yelling. He immediately recognized it as Hermione's and threw the biscuit he was holding down and sprinted the rest of the way up the stairs.

"Hermione!" he shouted when he reached his room and slammed the door open.

"Ron!" she yelled back. Ron sported a puzzled face as he listened to Hermione's screams, yet she was no where in sight.

"Where are you?" he shouted frantically looking around the room.

"The attic," she screamed, although it was muffled a bit by the wall.

He pulled the string that was hanging from the ceiling that was holding the attic shut, but it was stuck. He pulled harder and cursed colorfully when it didn't budge.

"The door is jammed! Use your wand," she instructed through the wooded floor.

"Wand, right," he snatched hers up off his bed and pointed it at the door separating him from his girlfriend. "Stand back," he told her and waited a few seconds before blasting the door open.

The offending piece of wood came tumbling to the floor and Hermione peeked her head out of the hole.

"You alright sweetheart?" asked Ron breathlessly, lifting his arms up to lift her down. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her around the waist, and finally planting her feet on the floor. He pulled her into another hug and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah I'm okay, thanks for rescuing me" she said brushing dust off her clothes, and giving Ron a kiss in thanks then collapsing onto his bed. "I was banging on that door and yelling for a good half an hour," Hermione said through closed eye lids. "I'm surprised your mum didn't hear me?"

"She was out gardening when we came home, probably just didn't hear you from the top floor," he said laying down beside her and brushing some dust out of her hair.

"Uh, now I'm exhausted, I was helping my parents get unloaded all day, then I came here to pack up what's left of my stuff, and then that had to happen," she groaned motioning to the now busted attic door.

"So why were you in the attic then?" he laughed propping himself up on his elbow and looking down at the half-asleep Hermione. He began to trace her face with his pointed finger and she lent into his hand.

"I was getting all of the books that I left up there last summer when we went on the run," she explained opening her eyes and jumping a bit when she saw Ron directly above her.

"Had a nice chat with the ghoul while you were up there did you?" he teased but stopped immediately when she gave him a death glare. "Too soon?" She smacked him in the arm as a response.

"I will take that as a yes," he winced.

"Anyways," she changed topic, "I better get back to my parents for dinner," she announced standing up from the bed. Ron did not agree with this and grabbed her waist, pulling her back down on the bed.

"Ron! I am already behind schedule after the whole attic incident!" she scolded, struggling to get out of his grasp.

Ron ignored her and began to tickle her sides.

"Ron stop!" she yelled.

"No way, you can't go anywhere if you are being tickled," he laughed evilly.

"Alright, alright five more minutes," Hermione gave in, sighing when Ron's fingers seized their attack.

"So you're coming back here after dinner with your parents right?" Ron asked wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled into his chest.

"No I am going to stay with them tonight, because they haven't seen me in a long time," she told him.

"But you are coming back the next night right," he said tensing up, worried because he already knew the answer.

"Umm no, I am going to move back in with them again," Hermione said quietly and hesitantly.

"What?!" Ron jumped up into a sitting position, practically throwing Hermione onto the floor. He figured she would want to spend a couple nights at her parents now and then, but actually move in with them! He was not happy about this.

"I am moving in with them again, they are my parents Ron!" she said menacingly.

"But I don't like having you in another house," he whined. Ron really couldn't stand the idea of her not sleeping under he same roof as him, because she had for the last year. He also considered the fact that he would not be there to comfort her when she had a nightmare. Of course she was still taking the dreamless sleep potion, but sometimes the nightmares became too much and the potion didn't work. He didn't even want to think about her having to endure all that by herself.

"Ron I can't live in your parents house forever!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Then let's find a place to live," he burst out, not quite thinking before speaking. Hermione's mouth fell open and she paused, all anger draining from her face.

"Oh Ron," she said softly, moving into his arms again, "we can't afford a place right now."

"Yes we can," he said shocking Hermione, "well not right now exactly, but soon!"

"Ron neither of us have jobs," she said.

"Not exactly," he added quietly.

"What!?" it was her turn to sit up abruptly.

"Yeah I talked to George today, and I have a for sure job at the shop," he informed her proudly, puffing out his chest. She looked at him wildly and then threw herself at him, kissing him much like she had back at the hotel when she was trying to get him to agree to take an airplane back to London from Australia.

He pulled her tight against him and kissed her back just as enthusiastically. He let his hands wander underneath her shirt, and rubbed her back tenderly. He was careful though not to do anything to make Hermione uncomfortable, thinking back to the emotional conversation they had back at The Four Wands on their first night. Hermione wound her fingers into his hair and slowed down the kiss a bit. They broke away soon after and cuddled up to each other, trying to catch their breath.

"Merlin woman, how can I make you do that all the time," he laughed under his breath. Hermione giggled and kissed his cheek..

"Is everyone decent?" asked Ginny loudly, holding a hand over her eyes as she pushed the door open.

"Shut up!" said Ron.

"Just making sure, never know with you two," she teased removing her hand from her eyes.

"Get out Ginny!" he demanded, standing up and moving to close the door on her.

"I am just bringing a message from mum," she said roughly shoving the door forward away from Ron. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Great bye," Ron said shortly slamming the door in her face.

"That was rude Ron!" scolded Hermione getting off his bed and collecting her belongings.

"Well she was being rude as well!" he pouted like a small child.

"Stop being a baby," she told him, pulling his cheek, causing him to stop pouting. "Anyways, I better be going, tell your mum I'm sorry I can't stay for dinner, but I will come around some time tomorrow," she instructed.

"Yeah, yeah, and you better come around tomorrow or I will go to your house and get you," he warned playfully.

"Alright you have my word," she assured.

"Bye," he said wrapping his arms around her one last time and kissing her forehead.

"Bye," she repeated hugging him back. He gave her a quick gentle kiss, and she blew him one last kiss before apparating away.

* * *

**Wow didn't think that one was going to be that long, but I hoped you enjoyed it! I had fun with the whole Hermione stuck in the attic with the ghoul bit. Thanks for reading:)**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	21. Emotional Weasley's

Their 19 Years: Chapter 21

All rights are JK's.

* * *

Ron was absolutely ecstatic that Hermione wanted to live with him, but he was not so ecstatic about telling his mum. Of course she loved Hermione like a daughter and was overjoyed when she stayed at the burrow, but when it came to Ron living with her alone, that's not something she would approve of. She would say they were too young and not ready to take care of themselves, but they had lived alone in a tent for almost a year, fending for their own.

This was the second thought that came to his mind when he opened his eyes the next morning; first being the fact that Hermione was not sleeping under the same roof as him. He groaned and rolled out of bed at the calls from his mother about breakfast being ready. He threw some clothes on the he found on the floor and trudged groggily down the stairs.

What he didn't expect though was to find Hermione sitting at the kitchen table chatting with Ginny. He wasn't expecting her until later, but he wasn't complaining.

"Hermione, love, what are you doing here?" he asked leaning down to kiss the top of her head.

"I came a bit early, but I can leave and come back later if you like," she laughed.

"Not a chance," he said pulling her into a hug when she stood up to greet him properly with a kiss.

"Ok, ok, let's eat before I lose my appetite from watching you two," she interjected pretending to throw up.

"Oh stop it Ginny," scolded Mrs. Weasley lightly.

They all sat down at the table and ate breakfast, but every time he looked at Hermione he was reminded that he still had to tell his mum that they were moving in together. He could always go to his dad, but he would just tell Ron to talk to his mother.

By the time the dishes were cleared away everyone had left the kitchen except Mrs. Weasley and Hermione who were doing the dishes, and himself. He stood in the doorway for a few minutes, contemplating whether now was a good time or not to tell her.

"Ron dear? Do you need something?" she asked innocently, both her and Hermione turning around to look at him.

"Uh, no, actually," he sighed and braced himself, "Hermione and I need to talk to you and dad about about something," Ron rushed out quickly. He could feel Hermione's eyes drilling into his eye lids, she was probably thinking that they would to talk to his parents later, and he had surprised her.

"Of course honey let me just call your father in," she said finishing up the washing of the dishes with her wand and going outside to get Mr. Weasley from the shed.

There was heavy silence that fell over the room, and Ron finally met Hermione's eyes. He expected to see anger and confusion in her eyes, but instead she was smiling at him. he gave her a tentative smile back and she moved to give him a quick peck on the lips.

"Ok sweetie what did you want to talk about?" asked Mrs. Weasley returning to the kitchen with Mr. Weasley in tow.

"Just um, living arrangements," Ron said quietly and hesitantly when they were all seated at the table.

"What about them," his mum asked innocently.

"Well me and Hermione," he took her hand, "would like to find a place to move into together," he said a bit more confidently.

His mother's facial expression didn't change at all; she just continued to stare at the pair.

"Uh Mum?" Ron asked waving a hand in front of her face. The far away look left Mrs. Weasleys eyes and they focused on her son. To Ron's dread though, they began to well up with tears.

"My baby boy is growing up," she cried standing up and walking around the table so she could pinch his cheeks and kiss him through her tears. "Soon you are going to be married, and a daddy with little babies before I know it," she sobbed, getting his shoulder all wet.

This wasn't the reaction he expected, but he almost prefered the other over the breakdown she was having on his shoulder.

"Okay dear, it's alright," said Mr. Weasley pulling her off Ron's shoulder and onto his instead. Ron gave his his dad a grateful look and patted his mother on the back once more before grabbing Hermione's hand and pulling her out of the room away from his hysterical mother.

"She was never this bad when Fred and George moved out," Ron said when him and Hermione had taken cover in the hallway, Mrs. Weasley's sobs still echoing from the kitchen.

Hermione smiled at Ron, proud he had used Fred's name in a normal sentence and not gotten all sullen. "Maybe just with the battle and everything being done, and not seeing you for a year had something to do with it," Hermione said wisely. "I don't think her reaction will be the same when Harry and Ginny talk to her though," she wondered aloud.

"What are Harry and Ginny going to talk to her about?" asked Ron confused.

'"Well Harry is obviously going to ask Ginny to move in with him - if he already hasn't, into Grimmauld Place,"she rolled her eyes at him as if it were the most obvious thing.

"WHAT?!"

"C'mon Ron, even you could have figured that out with that thick head of yours," Hermione sighed. Ron glared at her, then looked away from her so he could charge up the stairs to Ginny's room.

"Ron!" she yelled after him, racing up the stairs in his wake. "RON!"

He burst into Ginny's room much like he had last summer when Ginny had been giving Harry his birthday gift. Hermione managed to latch onto his arm as soon as the door hit the back wall.

Harry and Ginny had been sitting on Ginny's bed, Harry's arm wrapped around her shoulder. They booth looked alarmed when Ron burst in unannounced.

"Not a chance Ginny Weasley," Ron shouted at her. Ginny's face hardened and she rose to her feet.

"Not a chance what Ron?" she spat at him. Hermione gave Ron a tug on his arm, but he shoved her away.

Hermione gave up and glared at the back of Ron's head before moving to sit on the bed beside Harry, where they shared nervous looks.

"You are not moving in with him," Ron yelled pointing an accusing finger at Harry.

"You would think after seven years of friendship he would trust me," muttered Harry to Hermione.

"I can do whatever I please Ronald Weasley," she shouted back, red-faced with anger.

"No you can't you are too young," he said, face matching hers in colour. This had to be one of the best Ron-Ginny rows Hermione and Harry had ever witnessed.

"You are not the judge of when I am too young," she snapped, "and you will be pleased to know the mum shot the idea down already ages ago," she said harshly, looking away from Ron angrily.

Ron looked like a fish out of water for a few moments, his mouth opening a couple times but no words coming out. Finally he nodded in a pleased manner and left the room.

* * *

"Where the hell did that come from?" breathed Ginny when Ron closed the door.

Hermione felt a bit guilty about telling Ron that her and Harry wanting to move in together and she felt even more guilty that Ron's mum had given her and Ron permission to live together even after she shot down Harry and Ginny. There was no use lying to her though because she would find out eventually when her and Ron moved out, so she didn't hesitate much to tell her.

"Well your mum just kind of gave Ron and I permission - or I think at least she mumbled through all of the crying, to move in together somewhere," Hermione told her, weighing Ginny's reaction.

It was now Ginny's turn to be speechless. Her face not long after turned into anger though, and red filled her cheeks.

"UNBELIEVIBLE!" she shouted getting up and storming out of the room, obviously in search of her mother.

Hermione and Harry winced when they heard the beginning of a mother daughter row brewing downstairs.

"Weasley's," they both muttered shaking their heads.

* * *

Hermione found Ron in his room shortly after she left Ginny's room, just sitting on his bed and staring at his hands.

"Hey," she said quietly crawling onto the bed and tucking her legs underneath her as she snuggled up into his shoulder.

"Hey," he repeated just as quietly, pressing his lips to her brow.

"What's wrong?" she asked after he made no attempt to explain his sullen mood. Ron sighed and shook his head in response. "Ron?" she added a bit more firmly.

"Nothing Hermione," he said a bit too harshly, and pulling away from her and shifting to the other side of the bed.

"Ron, you know that nothing good ever comes out of hiding things," she said logically.

"I don't want you to feel like it's your fault," he mumbled barely audible.

"What's my fault?" she asked taken aback and worried she had done something to upset him.

"It's not, that's the point. It's your fault but it's not," he said frustrated, getting to his feet and pacing the room, rubbing his face roughly.

"Ron tell me what the hell is going on," she demanded, standing up as well.

"Did you not hear hear her? Did you not see her?" he asked looking her in the eyes with a blazing look.

"Who? Ginny? You guys fight all the time," Hermione said.

"No! Mum!" he said. "She was all emotional when she heard that we wanted to move in together."

"So? Of course she would be emotional, you are her youngest son," Hermione said, not a having a clue to as what Ron was getting at. "And how is that my fault?" she accused remembering his previous statement.

"Then she said soon we would be married...with you know...kids," he said, finishing very quietly.

Then it clicked. His mum was so emotional about him moving out, and about how he would get married one day, and with Hermione not being sure yet whether or not she would be able to have kids, they would not be able to give his mum grandchildren possibly.

"I don't want to fail her," he whispered, not meeting Hermione's eyes.

"And that's why it's my fault," she whispered as well, voice cracking at bit.

"It's not your fault! It is that evil bitch's fault," he snapped forcefully, finally meeting her tear filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ron," she whimpered, slowly walking over to the bed before laying down and curling up into a ball. A wave of nausea hit her and she bit back a sob as she realized she would be letting down both Mrs. Weasley and Ron.

"No, no, no," he chanted rushing over to her. "This is what I was afraid of. It is not your fault Hermione, please don't get upset," he pleaded, frantically pushing her hair back and kissing her exposed face.

Hermione just sobbed louder and gripped the sheets in her hands.

"Shh, honey, sweetheart, shh. I love you, babies or not. Mum would not love you any less either if you can't have kids," he told her raising her top half off the bed and onto his lap.

"I have failed you, your mum, my parents, and myself," she cried, pressing her wet eyes into his thighs.

"We are not for sure yet. There is still a chance that you could have kids Hermione," he told her, trying to calm her down by smoothing her hair back.

"Still a chance," she mumbled, sniffing loudly.

"We can only hope Hermione, and whatever the outcome in the end, I will love you no matter what."

* * *

**Okay guys I really enjoyed writing that chapter, especially the Ron and Ginny row. I also touched on the whole 'might not be able to have kids thing' and how Ron feels he is letting his mum down, but not wanting Hermione to feel like it is her fault. Reviews have been a bit slow lately, so please please let me know how I am doing and what you think of each chapter. I want to make sure I am meeting all of your standards!**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	22. Hogwarts?

Their 19 Years Chapter 22

All rights go to JK, so don't go thinking I'm her or anything (Although it would be a compliment!).

* * *

Hermione was spending the night at the burrow because she had been sleeping at her parents house for at least a week now, and she was beginning to miss her favourite red-headed family, especially Ron.

She was sleeping in her old bed in Ginny's room, but often ended up waking up all snuggled up in Ron's because she missed sleeping next to him like she had done when they were in Australia. So that was why tonight she was cuddled into Ron's arms under his duvet.

She nuzzled her face against his night shirt and sighed at the Ron smell that filled her nose. Ron shifted a bit in his sleep at this, but settled down again with a grunt, burying his face in her curls. Sometimes she was afraid that he would suffocate himself to death because her hair was so wild and dense.

"Mione?" Ron groaned not opening his eyes.

"Did I wake you up? I'm sorry," Hermione said feeling bad that she had woken him. She had one of her nightmares again, but it was not one of the really bad ones, so just being in Ron's arms soothed her enough without having to actually wake him.

"It's okay. Did you have nightmare?" he asked lifting his eye lids to reveal very concerned blue orbs.

"Yeah, but it's alright, I have you sleeping beside me," she smiled resting her chin on his chest and looking up at him.

"You can wake me up for that type of thing Hermione," he told her half sternly.

"I can manage them on my own. And besides, sleeping in your arms helps," she said, and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"But what if I'm not there? Like when you sleep at your parents house," he said softly. His arms that had been around her moved up to cup her head gently in his large palms and his fingers ran little patterns on her cheeks.

"It won't be like that for long though," she reminded him through closed eyes. "Soon I will be able to sleep in your arms every night and you can chase away the nightmares," she fantasized opening her eyes and rubbing her nose playfully against his.

"True," he chuckled pecking her nose gently. "We still have to find a place though," he said quietly, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"That, and _I _have to find a job," Hermione said looking a little ashamed.

"Hey? If _I_," he caught her attention, "can get a job, then _you_," he bopped her nose for emphasis, "can get one."

"Doesn't matter who it is. I never finished schooling at Hogwarts," she said glumly, letting out a large frustrated breath and falling back onto his chest, hiding her face from him.

"Yeah, you just practically lead a war and defeated the most evil wizard alongside Harry Potter, but no you can't get a job," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and looking at her as if she had gone completely bonkers. "We can talk to McGonagall about maybe letting you take some make up classes or take your NEWTS," he offered after seeing her unconvinced face, even through the dark of the room.

Hermione sat bolt upright and whipped around to face him, staring at him wildly. "Ron that's brilliant!" she burst, almost yelling, which caused Ron to shush her immediately.

"You really aren't supposed to be up here Hermione, so we should be quiet," he said, for once being the one to be tactful.

"Right sorry," she covered her mouth quickly and lowering her voice, "but Ron that is a brilliant idea. I will owl McGonagall tomorrow."

"Good, now lets go to sleep cause I am wiped," Ron suggested relaxing back into his bed sheets.

"Okay," Hermione agreed settling down against his chest again.

"Love you," Ron whispered after a few moments of silence, his lips landing in her hair.

"Love you too," she repeated snuggling into him.

* * *

_Dear Professor McGonagall, _

_I am slightly worried about my ability to find a job or career without completing my NEWTS, so I was wondering if there was any way that I could possibly take them with the 7th years from this past year who were not able to take them because of the war. It would be brilliant if so, if not, then no worries, it was just an idea._

_Hermione_

_Dear, Hermione,_

_I honestly do not think that you of all people would have issues beginning a career or finding a job. If you do insist though that you take your NEWTS then I think I can arrange something. I have a few ideas for the students that were unable to complete them this year and I was just working out the logistics before I put up the offer. A letter will be sent around soon to certain students. _

_Professor McGonagall_

"Huh I wonder what it is she's got planned?" wondered Ron aloud from behind her where he had been reading the letter over her shoulder.

"I don't know, I just hope that we can take them and maybe go back to Hogwarts for another year!" she said excitedly at the idea of all of them going back to Hogwarts again.

"Right, uhhh," mumbled Ron taken aback by her assuming thonght that Ron would want to go back. "You don't mean we as in me, do you?" he asked hesitantly.

Hermione's facial expression changed from, confusion, to anger, to sadness, in a matter of seconds. "You don't want to go back to Hogwarts?"

"I..it's just...I don't," he stuttered under the gaze of her hurt eyes.

"You don't," she answered for him.

"Hermione I-" was all he got out before she stormed out of the room.

"I am going back to my parents for the night," she said tonelessly then apparated away.

"Ugghh," Ron groaned sinking down against the wall.

"What did you do now?" said Ginny exasperated, as she walked down the stairs and stopped in front of her conflicted brother. They had just recently gotten over their little argument they had a couple days ago about living arrangements, so

"Why do you just assume _I _did something?" he snapped.

"Well did you?" asked Ginny looking vaguely interested.

"Yes," he mumbled looking down at his knees, "no...well...maybe? I'm not sure," he said sighing in defeat.

"Did Hermione storm out after talking to you?"

"Yes."

"Then you did something wrong," she said defiantly.

"All I said was I wasn't going to go back to Hogwarts if McGonagall let's us go back," he defended getting up and walking into the kitchen and staring out the window above the sink.

"And you don't see what's wrong with that?" she accused, "you really are thick," she sighed shaking her head.

"I am not! And why does it matter if I don't go back?" he huffed.

"Figure it out yourself," shrugged Ginny exiting the kitchen.

"How am I supposed to do that?" he shouted at her retreating back.

"Oh I don't know, ask your girlfriend," she yelled back, the smugness evident in her voice.

"Right," he smacked a hand to his forehead and grabbed his wand before apparating to The Grangers.

* * *

"Ronald?! How good to see you. You have perfect timing, Hermione just got home," greeted Mrs. Granger, obviously not aware of the disagreement between her daughter and her boyfriend.

"Great," he smiled trying to be genuinely surprised, "where is she?"

"Upstairs in her room," she directed waving him up the stairs.

"Hermione? Sweetie?" he called gently after a few quiet raps on her white door.

"What are you doing here Ronald," she snapped from behind the door, but he could still here her moving to open the door.

Ron walked into her incredibly 'Hermioneish' room and sat down on the edge of the bed in front of her. "I wanted to talk to you," he said when she closed the door and sat down against her headboard.

"About what? I already know what you want to, or don't want to do," she glared at him, hugging one of her purple beaded pillows.

"Hermione, I just don't think going back to Hogwarts will do any good for me, I mean it never has," he tried to joke but stopped chuckling when he saw the stoney glare that still remained on her face.

"Did you ever think of Hogwarts as more than a school?" she asked leaning towards him. "To me it was like a home away from home, where I could be with all of my friends and read and learn," she marveled looking up dreamily.

"But Harry, Ginny and I are here, and the burrow is like your home away from home isn't it?" he tried to negotiate.

"I just wanted to spend my last year at Hogwarts with my friends in the place I love, where I don't have to worry about being killed every other week," she sighed. "But most of all, I wanted to be there with you," she looked up into his eyes that had softened at her expressive love for the old school.

Ron didn't know what to say; he didn't want to hurt Hermione, but her knew going back to Hogwarts wasn't what he was meant to do. "Why don't we wait until McGonagall makes the final call," was all he could muster out. He noticed her anticipation for his answer disappear and he pulled her onto his lap.

"C'mere," he whispered wrapping his arms around her and stroking her hair back from her face. "We will figure things out like we always do," was the only remotely assuring thing he could think of.

"I don't want to be away from you for an entire year though," Hermione cried into his neck.

"I know, I know," he chanted. He planted a kiss on her forehead and rocked her back and forth.

A peck at the window broke them apart a few minutes later and Hermione jumped off Ron's lap to let the owl in. She untied the letter from it's ankle and threw it a treat from the bowl she kept on her desk for when letters came and she needed to pay her delivers.

"Who is it from?" asked Ron getting up as well.

"It's from McGonagall."

* * *

**Hey guys I am so sorry for the wait, but my internet was down on my phone and laptop for a couple of days, and we only had one working computer in the house so I had to fight everyone in my family for it, so my writing time was limited. But this morning I fixed the internet(Yes I did all by myself) so I've got this chapter for you guys:) This chapter was pretty much all romione(but what is honestly wrong with that;)) and it was nice and fluffy! Hope you like it! PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I really like feedback from my followers cause you guys ROCK! So please and thankyou:)**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	23. Why Am I So Irritated?

Their 19 Years: Chapter 23

All rights are JK's as usual.

* * *

_Dear,_

_Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley_

_I am pleased to inform you that a new program has opened up to post-seventh year students that were unable to take specific examinations in order to graduate and complete the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry curriculum. You have been offered an oppourtuninty to partake in classes scheduled two to three days a week at Hogwarts. A portkey will be put into action for transportation of the students. For the duration of the course, during none scheduled days, you are encouraged to get an apprenticeship or training position in a job or career you hope to pursue in the near future. The Ministry has agreed to offer their full assistance in placing these select students into the training for the job of their choice. Send an owl back to the given address with your confirmation and interest in enrollment._

_Wishing you well,_

_Professor McGonagall_

Ron and Hermione sat dumbfounded for a few moments before Hermione let out an excited squeal.

"This is perfect Ron!" she jumped on the balls of her feet, reading the letter through again.

"Yeah, we would only have to go to classes three days a week!" he said earning reproachful look from Hermione.

"That, and we can get started in a career at the Ministry while still studying!" she clapped, waving the letter as if to make sure it was real and she hadn't been dreaming.

"I could train to be an auror, and go back to Hogwarts with you!" he said lifting her up and kissing her as they spun around in a circle.

"Ahhh, my eyes, they burn," moaned a voice from the doorway.

Ron broke the kiss with Hermione gently and placed her back on the ground before turning to yell at his brother for interrupting them.

"Bugger off would you," snarled Ron.

"Just didn't want to feel nauseous before I dig into the left over pie mum made from last night," Georg shrugged his shoulders and pushed his way to the fridge. "What you so happy about anyways?" he asked, his head in the fridge.

"They are offering special classes at Hogwarts, and a program that allows us to work at the Ministry at the same time for those of us who were unable to graduate," Hermione explained scrunching her nose as she watched George down a massive slice of blueberry pie.

"Who cares if you don't graduate? I never did, Fred never did." The mention of Fred created a stony silence in the cozy kitchen, because the truth was that Fred didn't get to do a lot of things that were more important than graduating.

"Well I am going to go show Ginny and Harry this letter," Hermione announced, looking for any excuse to escape the room.

They sat in complete quiet; Ron leaning against the counter and George now only picking at his pie slice with distaste.

"So how are you going to manage the program _and _the job you accepted at the shop?" asked George pushing his unfinished pie away and leaning back in his chair, crossing his arms.

Ron had completely forgotten that he already had a job at WWW with all of the excitement that the letter from McGonagall had brought.

"I will only be taking classes two to three days a week, I can just work nights and weekends," Ron offered.

"Ron I can't ask you to work at night then go to school the next day. Plus- not meaning to sound like Hermione or anything, but you need to study too," he said sounding more mature then he ever had. Fred's death had forced him to grow up and start acting moe responsible - excluding his pranks of course, he wouldn't be George if he stopped joking and pranking.

"I can't leave you to run the shop alone though," shot Ron.

"You won't, I hired some old friends. You remember Lee and Angelina? Well they wanted a part-time job, so I gave it to them," George said.

"You're sure?" clarified Ron watching George closely for any hesitation.

"I'm positive. And besides, you need to get yourself a _real_ well-paying job for when you and Hermione start popping out some little Weasley's," he teased, which cause Ron to shove him.

George was obviously not aware, or had forgotten that the chances of Ron and Hermione conceiving were not very high unless Hermione got her menstrual system back on track.

* * *

"This is great news Hermione!" exclaimed Harry reading the letter Hermione handed him, Ginny looking over his shoulder.

"I know right?" she agreed.

"We are accepting this obviously," said Harry stating the obvious.

"I wouldn't pass up the opportunity," said Hermione with a huge smile. She gave Harry an excited hug but her smile faded when she saw Ginny's disappointed face. She let go of Harry and turned to her best girlfriend.

"What's wrong Ginny?" Hermione asked confused. Ginny waved her hand at Hermione to leave it alone but Hermione shot her an unconvinced look and she sighed before speaking.

"It's just, I was kind of hoping we could all go back to Hogwarts together and be in the same year," she said glumly, thinking about what could have been. "You guys have always been in the year above me and this was my one chance for me to feel like I was actually part of the Golden Trio.

Hermione and Harry were silent; Harry looked like he felt bed for Ginny, but Hermione's face only displayed irritation. She didn't know what it was, but she felt very angry about what Ginny had said. Ginny would never be apart of the Golden Trio in her eyes, and she could not relate to anything that her, Harry and Ron had been thorough all year. They were finally given an oppourtunity to get their lives back in check after abandoning their education to save the world, and she was putting a damper on it.

"Well I am sorry things didn't work out the way you had hoped," she snapped after noticing the sign of tears in Ginny's eyes. She left the room and stormed up to Ron's to be alone.

Hermione threw herself onto Ron's bed and huffed to herself, crossing her arms in irritation. Something had made her snap in Ginny's room and Hermione wasn't sure why. She thought back to the way Harry had acted in fifth year and could relate her outburst to one of his. She adjusted her position on the bed into a more comfortable one as her back had been aching all day. _Probably all that moving at my parents house_, she thought, remembering all of the furniture moving she had been doing the last couple days while trying to get her parents all settled again, down to the very last decorative dish that hung on the wall.

"Hey I heard Ginny upset you a bit, you feeling okay?" asked Ron opening the door slowly and entering the room quietly.

"Just a bit irritated with her reaction," Hermione admitted, not even bothering to brush it off because her and Ron didn't keep anything from each other.

"Yeah, she should have been a bit more supportive," he agreed, running his fingers through her hair as he took a seat on the bed.

Hermione shifted again and winced curling up into a ball.

"You okay love?" asked Ron worried.

"Backs just a little sore," she answered, curling up further.

"Here I will rub it for you," Ron offered running his hand up and down her back. It didn't help with the pain, but it did sooth her into a half-asleep state., because the next thing she knew she was waking up and the sun was setting.

Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and stretched. Her back was now aching a little less but she still had that uncomfortable feeling. She removed the blanket Ron had placed on her and climbed out of bed. Assuming dinner would be ready soon, she snatched some clothes from the drawers that Ron had set up for her in his room and took them to the bathroom to change and freshen up.

She could hear voices downstairs and it sounded as if the whole Weasley clan would be attending dinner tonight. Closing the door and locking it behind her, Hermione recalled how she had snapped at Ginny earlier. Now that she thought back to it, she did feel a little bad, and planned to apologize to her later that night.

She stripped off her yoga pants and picked up her jeans before stopping in her tracks as she looked back down at her discarded piece of grey clothing.

* * *

"She actually gave you permission? Our mum?" asked Bill in awe.

"Yep, we are hoping to find a place soon, so we can live there while we do this whole Hogwarts/Ministry thing," Ron explained.

"I did see a couple flats in the _Prophet_-" started Bill but was cut off by a scream and a loud slam of a door coming from the upstairs.

"Hermione?" yelled Ron worriedly, about to take to the flight of stairs before Hermione came hurtling down them in her jeans and jumper, hair a mess.

She hurtled herself at Ron sobbing, and laughing.

"Hermione what the?-" said Ron steadying her in his arms.

"I got it Ron!" she sobbed kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Got what?" asked a couple bystanders.

"My period Ron, I got my period,"she laughed and cried. It took Ron a few seconds to digest this information, but soon he was twirling her around and kissing all over her face.

"Your beautiful, beautiful," was all he could muster between his kisses and tears.

"We can have a family!" she cried, the happy tears just pouring down her face.

"What the bloddy hell?" a few of the Weasley's muttered.

"Oh my love, I was so worried," he sobbed as well, kissing her sweetly, not giving a crap that his family was witnessing this entire exchange. Ron picked her up and twirled her around again, laughing loudly.

He hugged her close and they swayed on the spot. They were only broken apart when Mrs. Weasley came bustling towards them, tears streaming down her face as well. She pulled them into a back breaking hug and kissed them all over.

There was hope for Ron and Hermione's future.

* * *

**Okay guys I absolutely loved that chapter to pieces, I hope you did too! Hermione can have babies, yayyy! I know it seemed a little quick but it has been about a month a half to two months since she went to St. Mungos and found out, and I thought it fit really well in this chapter:) Please Please let me know what you think by clicking that little REVIEW button! Seriously, your reviews make my day:)**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	24. Jealous Ginny

Their 19 Years: Chapter 24

All rights are JK's.

* * *

A lot of confusion arose after Ron and Hermione's scene in the kitchen. Bill, Fluer, Percy, and George were unaware of the situation and were beyond taken aback when Hermione started crying and muttering 'I got it'. But soon questions were answered and the entire family smiled in understanding at Hermione when she sat down for dinner.

Later that night Hermione had gone up to bed early instead of staying in the living room with everyone else. No one seemed to notice this except Ron. He slipped out of the room without drawing too much attention, and climbed the stairs to Ginny's room to check on Hermione. The door was shut so he knocked gently incase she was asleep.

"Who is it," he heard a tiny voice ask from inside the room.

"It's me love," Ron called back, "can I come in, or are you getting changed?"

"No, come in please," she said almost desperately.

He opened the door and padded in the room. Hermione was curled up in her bed by the window under her blankets.

"You alright? You left immediately after dinner and I was worried," Ron asked gently, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

"Just not feeling my best," she assured burrowing deeper into her blankets.

"I'm not that stupid Hermione, what's wrong? Are you sick?" he said not believing her attempted of assurance.

"I am just having cramps Ron, that's all, no big deal. I used to get them all the time at Hogwarts," she explained rolling onto her back.

"Like from your...um...thingy?" he asked, clearing his throat. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes Ronald from my _thingy_," she teased. "Besides, I'm not that upset about having them since I know what _not_ having them can mean," she said optimistically.

Ron smiled down at his incredible girlfriend, and stroked her cheek with his knuckles. Hermione closed her eyes contentedly at the contact. He caressed her cheek for a few moments before Hermione scrunched up her eyes and shifted in her blankets. He stopped stroking her cheek and laid his hand on the top of her head.

"Do you need me to get you anything? I can get mum to make you a pain potion?" he offered feeling useless because his girlfriend was going through all of this pain.

"That would be great," she said in a strained voice.

"Alright, I'll be back with something sweetheart, don't you worry," he said kissing her forehead softly then going downstairs.

To be honest Ron knew absolutely nothing about what Hermione was going through so he resorted to asking his mum. He found her in the kitchen wrapping up leftovers from dinner.

"Hey mum?" he asked catching her attention.

"Yes dear?" she smiled, placing the last of the shepherds pie in the fridge.

"Hermione's in a lot of pain from her... _you know_... and I was wondering if you had anything to help with the pain?" he asked feeling a little awkward talking about this with his mum.

"Oh of course she is in pain, it's been awhile since she's had her period so it is probably really uncomfortable. I will make her the one I usually make for Ginny when she's-"

"Ahh, don't want to know, don't want to know," cut off Ron covering his ears. He was uncomfortable enough talking about Hermione's _womenly _cycles with his mother, so he definitely did not want to know about his sisters. "The potion would be great mum," he said ending the conversation.

"Okay," she smiled knowingly at Ron's discomfort,"it will be ready in a few minutes, and meanwhile, you can ask Ginny where her hot water bottle is," she said shooing him out of the kitchen.

Ginny was in the living room chatting with Bill and George, Harry at her side not looking too interested in the conversation.

"Ginny," he called stopping her mid sentence.

"What Ron!? I am in the middle of a conversation," she yelled at him, "so rude," she muttered getting to her feet.

"Where is your hot water bottle?" he asked.

"Why?"

"It's for Hermione," he told her, watching as her face grew hard.

Hermione's snide comment earlier this morning had not been forgotten yet clearly by Ginny and she had acted a bit cold towards Hermione all through dinner.

"Oh," was all she said before wordlessly leading him to the upstairs bathroom where she pulled a red baloon-like bag out of the cabinet under the vanity.

"Thanks," Ron said gratefully.

"Whatever," she said flatly and turned to leave.

"Ginny," he called after her.

"What?"

"Try to go a little easy on her, she's in a lot of pain," Ron pleaded. Ginny did not look convinced at this and started to leave once more. "Ginny! She's been through a lot this year, and just because she said one thing when you were being selfish, doesn't mean you have to act like you don't give a shit about her and what she's going through," he shouted, furious at his sister. This made Ginny stop in her tracks and glare at Ron. She opened her mouth to talk, but a smaller voice from behind him beat her to it.

"Ron?" squeaked the voice. He turned around and came face to face with Hermione who was wrapped in a thin blanket.

"Hermione! Honey what are you doing out of bed?" he asked, all anger disappearing from his voice. He heard Ginny grunt in frustration and storm down the stairs. Ron could care less about his sisters selfishness and was more concerned with getting Hermione back to bed.

"I just had to use the loo, then I heard yelling," she said looking over his shoulder at Ginny's retreating back. "Is she mad at me from earlier?" she asked tearfully, putting the pieces together from what she had heard from their row.

"She's being silly," he brushed off, "I've got you a hot water bottle I am going to fill up, and mum's got a potion brewing for you," he said rubbing his hands up and down her blanket covered arms.

"Thank you sweetie," she said slowly leaning up to kiss his cheek.

"Now you go use the loo while I fill this up downstairs and I will see how that potion is coming along," he said, gently directing her to the bathroom door.

"Okay," she agreed and shut the door.

Ron did not even bat an eye Ginny's way as he passed the living room, but he could tell from the lack of talking that Bill and George had heard their row from upstairs.

"How's the potion coming along mum?" asked Ron filling up the hot water bottle and casting a heating charm on it.

"Great I just have to pour a bit of it into some tea and then you can take it up to her," said Mrs. Weasley.

Ron milled around the kitchen waiting for the potion until his mum handed him a little purple mug and shooed him upstairs again.

"Hermione," he called gently, pushing the door open with his foot. Hermione gave him an attempt at a smile which turned into more of a grimace and he sat on the edge of her bed once more. "Here's your hot water bottle." He helped her settle it against her lower back and propped some pillows up behind her head. "And some tea with a bit of pain potion in it," he said handing her the mug and watching her take a small sip before placing it down on the bedside table.

Hermione settled down a bit more comfortably and reached for Ron's hand, which he gladly gave to her.

"Better?" he asked running his thumb over the back of her hand.

"Much," she nodded closing her eyes momentarily before popping them open again. "Ginny's angry," she stated bluntly.

"Yeah, but she'll get over it," he assured.

"But you got in another row with her," she said.

"Yeah so?" he asked. He had been rowing with Ginny since they had learned to talk.

"You have been rowing about something I have caused. I feel like I am just messing with the dynamic of your relationship, I should just move back in with my parents," she cried.

"What!? No!" he exclaimed, "Ginny is just angry that we got permission to move in together, _and _that we aren't going back to Hogwarts for the entire year," he told her gripping her hand more firmly in his.

"I just feel like Ginny and I don't get along as much as we used to," Hermione said hopelessly, looking down at their intertwined hands.

"You haven't seen her in awhile love, and you've both changed a lot since last year," he said wisely. "You're girls, just talk it out," he said lifting their hands to kiss hers.

"When did my Ron get so wise?" she joked patting him on the cheek.

"Since you became my girlfriend."

"True, I must have rubbed off on you," she chuckled.

He gave her his signature goofy grin and laid down on the bed beside her, being careful not to jolt her aching body too much. He snuggled up beside her and laid his head on her shoulder, planting a tender kiss on her neck. He smiled against her neck when he heard her sigh, and she laid her head on top of his.

* * *

"Ughh everywhere I go you two always have to be cuddling it up," groaned a voice jolting both Ron and Hermione out of sleep. Hermione opened her eyes and spotted Ginny standing by her bed, arms crossed and looking very unimpressed.

"Oh bugger off Ginny, like you don't snuggle with Harry," Ron shot back.

"Oh so is that your way of giving me permission to go up to your room and get into bed with Harry?" Ginny asked in mock innocence.

"Absolutely not!" Ron snapped shooting up off Hermione's bed.

"Then get out of my room so I can sleep," Ginny snapped shoving him to the door.

"Fine. Can I not kiss my girlfriend goodnight first though?" he asked incredulously.

"You had the last forty-five minutes to kiss her goodnight," she said cooly, pushing him harder.

"Ginny," warned Hermione. Ginny turned around and gave Hermione a hard stare then released Ron.

Ron walked back over to Hermione and leaned down a bit to place his hands on either side of her face. Hermione smiled against his lips as he kissed her softly.

"Love you," he said.

"Love you too," she repeated.

He helped her get settled down in her bed once again, tucking her in, making sure she was all warm, then kissed her forehead. He walked to the door and shot Ginny an irritated look which disappeared when he looked back at Hermione.

"Night sweetheart," he called gently.

"Night love," she called back before he shut the door.

Hermione closed her eyes and got comfortable in the bed sheets, but was unable to fall asleep because Ginny's anger was starting to eat away at her.

"Ginny?" she called quietly, rolling over to face Ginny's bed, where she was harshly brushing her hair on top of it. She ignored her and Hermione called her again.

"What Hermione?" she almost shouted, throwing her hair brush down angrily onto her blanket.

"I just wanted to apologized for what I said earlier, I didn't mean it," Hermione said propping her head up on her elbow.

"Great I will take that one to heart," she muttered sarcastically.

"Okay that's it!" Hermione snapped thrusting herself into a sitting position. "What the hell have I done to you. Ever since you and Ron had that argument about him and I moving in together, you have been acting cold to me and I am fed up with not knowing why!" she whisper-shouted.

Ginny stared at Hermione, surprised at her outburst, then did something unexpected. She cried.

"I'm sorry Hermione, I am just being so selfish lately," she sobbed into her hands.

"It's fine-"

"No it's not fine! The only reason I am acting like this is because I am jealous of you and Ron," she sobbed.

"What?" asked Hermione taken aback. "If this is about us moving in together, I am sure your mum will let you do the same once you finish school-"

"It's not just that," she said calming down a bit and wiping her eyes.

"Then what else?" asked Hermione.

"Everything, you got to spend all year with him while Harry was with you guys and I was stuck at school, and you both got to travel all the way to Australia by yourselves without much fuss from mum, when I can't even sit in my room with Harry without the door having to be at least a crack open."

"Ginny it is just because you are your parents only daughter and they don't want to see you get hurt," Hermione sympathized.

"With mum and dad aside, your relationship with Ron is more steady and healthy than mine and Harry's," she admitted, leaving her bed to sit beside Hermione, but not meeting her eyes.

"What's wrong with yours and Harry's relationship?" asked Hermione, truly shocked at this news because she had thought they had been going along smoothly.

"Not to compliment my brother or anything, but he is an amazing boyfriend, and he has something that Harry doesn't," she said quietly. Hermione moved to touch Ginny's shoulder and talked softly to her.

"Ginny, Harry loves you, he couldn't stop looking at the Marauders Map while we were stuck in that tent," she assured Ginny.

"I know and I love him too, but he doesn't call me sweetheart or honey like Ron does, and he doesn't put everything aside to suit my needs," she said, lifting her heart broken eyes to meet Hermione's.

"Ginny you and Harry were made for each other, and comparing your relationship to mine with your brother will do no good because every couple is different," Hermione told her patting her shoulder. "If something is seriously bothering you then talk to him, it will help," she advised.

"You're right, as usual," she smiled, "thank you," she hugged the older girl. "And I am so sorry about taking my frustrations out on you when you are going through a rough time," Ginny apologized.

"It's alright, I've been through worse," Hermione assured with a smile.

"So we're friends again?"

"Friends again."

* * *

**Okay guys that is the longest chapter so far, but I really wanted to finish the whole Hermione and Ginny row in this one. I really liked the end of this one with Hermione and Ginny having their little heart to heart talk:) And Ron was being an incredible sweetheart in this chapter as well when Hermione was in pain. Hope you liked it! PLEASE PLEASE let me know what you think! I love your feedback so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!you guys rock!**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	25. She Hugged Me?

Their 19 Years: Chapter 25

All rights are JK's.

* * *

The next few weeks went smoothly at the burrow; no fighting and no drama. Ron and Hermione had begun searching through the _Daily Prophet _for any sign of a flat for sale. Ron had spotted a couple and tried to encourage her to go look at them with him, but she had vetoed most of them.

"C'mon Hermione, this one had a little breakfast nook," Ron said shoving a listing for a flat just outside of London in front of her, which she promptly away.

"I want a backyard Ronald," Hermione said distractedly, putting her mug from her tea in the sink.

"Well... then how about this one?" he said quickly picking up another listing.

"Too small."

"Too small? There is only two of us," Ron pointed out. Hermione turned to him and gave him an unimpressed look. "What?"

Hermione let out an irritated sigh and crossed her arms. "Do you not think that number might grow in the upcoming years?"

"Oh... that one is no good then," he agreed, somewhat awkwardly.

"Let's just leave it for the night," Hermione suggested.

"Yeah okay," said Ron. "Night sweetheart," he bid kissing her quickly and rushing to his room.

"Night," she mumbled when he was out of sight. This whole house hunting business was a lot harder than she thought.

* * *

"You alright mate?" Harry asked Ron as they were climbing into their beds that night.

"Yeah, why?" Ron said fidgeting with his Chuddley Cannons bed spread.

"You're just acting really quiet and distracted," said Harry sitting on his bed and giving Ron a skeptical look.

"It's just... this whole house hunting thing with Hermione is just... not working," he admitted collapsing onto his bed with a large sigh.

"No luck huh?" said Harry sympathetically.

"She doesn't like anything!" he said exasperated.

"Did you expect anything different? It is Hermione we are talking about," laughed Harry.

"I know, I know, but today she started talking about getting a really large house with a lot of bedrooms and a backyard. I just don't think we will be able to find a place with everything she wants," Ron dejectedly pulled his blankets over him.

"Build one then," suggested Harry bluntly into the darkness.

"What?" exclaimed Ron sitting up, the orange fabric drapped over him falling to the floor.

"If you can't find a place you like with everything Hermione wants, then build your own place. Find a beat up old house and fix it up the way you want. That's what muggles do anyways," said Harry, grinning at his best friend who looked as if he had suddenly become a genius.

"That's perfect! But let's not tell Hermione though, it will be a big surprise!" he whispered excitedly.

"Good, now let's sleep," Harry laughed settling down in his bed once again.

"Right, sleep," Ron muttered, a huge smile plastered on his face as he closed his eyes. That night Ron dreamt of chasing little red head kids outside of a large house with Hermione reading a book on the porch.

* * *

"RON! HARRY! BREAKFAST," Mrs. Weasley yelled up the stair the next morning.

"Coming," Ron muttered inaudibly.

They dressed in no hurry and casually entered the kitchen as the family was just sitting down at the table.

"Good morning love," he greeted kissing Hermione on the forehead and sitting down beside her. Harry gave Ginny a kiss on the cheek, although she looked a bit disgruntled.

"Hurry up and eat, we have a busy day today!" Mrs. Weasley announced clapping her hands impatiently.

"Busy day?" four teenagers chanted together.

"Yes, McGonagall is stopping by to speak to you three," she pointed at Harry, Ron and Hermione, "plus, we were going to stop by Diagon Alley this afternoon to get all your books."

"Wow Diagon Alley! We haven't been there in ages," Hermione cheered excitedly.

"Figured you kids could us a day out," Mrs. Weasley smiled.

"Now hurry up, McGonagall will be here soon," she chastised before leaving the room to do some laundry.

* * *

An hour or so later, the Golden Trio were seated on the couch awaiting McGonagall's arrival.

"Little dressed up are we?" laughed Harry examining Hermione's outfit. She was dressed in a clean black skirt and a white blouse with a turquoise cardigan.

"Well I think you look gorgeous," Ron snapped back kissing her cheek.

"Thank you hun," Hermione praised patting his knee.

"Ugh do you guys have to be so nauseating?" Harry groaned making a disgusted face. A cough from behind them halted their affectionate bickering.

"Professor!" they all shouted in surprise.

"Yes it is good to see you all," she said seating herself on one of the arm chairs, looking uncomfortable to be in a students home. "So about the program," she started when she saw their expectant faces.

"We are really excited to be apart of it!" Hermione gushed.

"You and many others," McGonagall replied. "Now what I really wanted to meet with you about was your choice of internship. I am certain that you have given this some thought?"

"Yes of course!" Hermione said quickly before Harry or Ron could get their answer in.

"And your choice is Mrs. Granger?" McGonagall asked patiently, her lips set in a firm line.

"Well... I was hoping to get into a career in Defense or Law for Magical Creatures," she said shyly, pointedly ignoring Ron and Harry's incredulous looks of both amusement and surprise.

"_Spew_," coughed Ron and Harry. Hermione shot the two boys the most offended irritated look she could muster.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, I assume you have a desired career path as well?" she asked, her patient tone gone. Ron and Harry felt as if they were back in her classroom again and were being told off for talking.

"Yes, we are both interested in becoming aurors," Ron answered proudly for both him and Harry. Harry nodded in agreement. McGonagall sent them hard looks before getting to her feet.

"Well I will submit your choices to the Ministry and they will get back to you by owl in the next couple days," she told them showing herself out of the room and into the hallway. "It was good to see you three," she gave them a small smile before apparating away.

"Man it's weird to have your teacher in you house," Ron chuckled, relieved that she was gone.

"Yeah," agreed Harry. Hermione didn't say anything to either of them and stormed up the stairs loudly.

"Not again," Ron groaned rubbing his hands roughly through his hair. "She has to be one most complicated girls," Ron muttered.

"But you love her like that," Harry laughed slapping him on the back.

"I know," Ron half smiled, then rushed up the stairs with Harry in tow to apologize.

* * *

Hermione was sat on her bed in Ginny's room hugging a pillow and staring angrily at the wall.

"Hermione, sweetie? Can we come in?" asked Ron softly, knocking on the door. Hermione didn't respond and turned away from the door knowing that Ron would open it with his wand anyway. Just as she thought, the faint click of the door echoed through the room and two pairs of feet slowly padded into the room.

"Hermione we are really sorry for laughing at your internship choice," Harry apologized touching her shoulder tentatively.

"Fine," Hermione said shortly, moving away from him so his hand slipped off her shoulder.

"Love just turn around please?" Ron asked desperately, smoothing some hair back from her face. She couldn't resist Ron when he played with her hair so she gave in a turned around. She giggled when she saw them.

They were each wearing one of her old S.P.E.W badages, and a hat she had knitted back in fifth year for the house elves.

"Where on earth did you get those?" she laughed, running her hand over the wool affectionately.

"Ginny found some in her room that you left during the summer before sixth year," Ron laughed.

"Thank you," she said gratefully. She gave Ron a sound kiss and patted Harry on the arm.

"What no kiss for me?" Harry asked sarcastically.

"No!" Ron snapped, allowing a grin to pull at his lips.

"Okay that's enough," Hermione laughed pushing them out of the room, "I have to get changed so we can go to Diagon Alley." Ron couldn't help himself and snuck one more kiss in before she shut the door on them.

* * *

"Here is the list McGonagall sent with Ginny's Hogwarts letters," Mrs. Weasley told them, handing Hermione a piece of parchment with all of their school needs printed on it. "I say we meet back here in two or so hours, then we can all go for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron," she said happily, shooing them into the crowd.

"Okay well we should get all our books first," Hermione instructed. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes at her and smiled to themselves. Hermione had lost her usual bosiness and need for order in the last few months of recovery from the war, so it was good to see bits and pieces of her old self showing again.

Ron grabbed her hand walked alongside her as she led them to Floursish & Botts. They saw some familiar faces as they sifted through the crowd; most from the battle, or students from younger grades that they had seen before. As soon as they entered the old book shop Hermione dashed away into the depths of her favourite place.

"Hermione, wait up," Harry tried to yell at her. She didn't turn around, but kept walking until she stopped at the shelf that the store keeper had set up for seventh years.

"Merlin honey, we know you love this place, but cop hold could you?" Ron laughed wrapping his arms around her from behind and reading the cover of he book she was holding.

"I have not been in a book store for over a year Ronald, give me a break," she huffed.

"Well I am going to go find these books while you two bicker," Harry said plucking the list of books from Hermione's hand.

"Ron, Hermione?" said a very familiar voice from behind them. They immediately knew who it was a froze on the spot, Ron's arms still around her.

"Hi Lavender," Hermione choked, fingers tightening around the book she was holding.

Lavender had been bitten by Fenir Greyback during the battle, but Hermione had managed to stun him before he could kill her. Despite that, the past between the two girls was not very bright. Ron on the other hand felt fixed feeling towards the girl. He obviously wasn't that fond of her after the whole sixth year episode, but now that she had almost been killed and deemed a life of struggles like his brother, he felt a bit guilty.

"So I see you two are together?" she smiled at them surprisingly sincere.

"Um yeah," coughed Ron, finally releasing his arms from around Hermione's waist. _Why did that have to be the first question she asked?_

"Well I just wanted to thank Hermione for what she did for me," she turned to Hermione, "if it wasn't for you I would be dead right now." Hermione gave her an embarrassed nod, not used to exchanging words of kindness between her old dormmate. "Well I best be going, I hope to see you guys soon!" she gave a very surprised Hermione a hug. "Bye," she disappeared into the crowd.

There was a moment of stunned silence among the couple for a few moments until Harry broke their trance when he returned with an armful of books.

"Was that just Lavender?" asked Harry. Ron and Hermione just nodded still in shock of Lavender's behaviour. The last time they had conversed with her, she had stormed out of the common room in tears after she had thought that Ron and Hermione had been in Ron's room alone.

"Okay well," Harry said awkwardly, "I've got all my books, they were pretty easy to find so just grab yours. I am going to meet up with Ginny so just find us when you guys are finished," Harry said handing her the list and carrying his stack of books to the front counter.

"Well that was interesting," stated Ron placing an arm around her.

"She hugged me," Hermione said plainly.

"She did."

"She doesn't hate me anymore," she smiled wrapping her arms around Ron's neck.

"Cause you saved her life," he told her kissing her gently. "You are amazing." Hermione gave him another quick kiss before unwinding herself from his arms.

"Now let's get a started on this list."

* * *

**Little random ending I know, but I thought it was sweet how Lavender has changed a bit towards Ron and Hermione. A lot happened in this chapter, I loved how Hermione was being all picky with housing choices. Anyways, hope you guys liked it! Let me know what you think cause it's really important to me:)**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	26. First Day of Work

Their 19 Years: Chapter 26

All rights are JK's.

**Now I apologize but I am about to go on a highly necessary rant for a few moments about several reviews I have gotten recently. A couple people have said my characters - especially Ron, are out of character. I am sorry but that really pisses me off. The war changed everybody, and no one is for sure what all of them were like afterwards, so people come up with their own interpretation of them post-deathly hallows. This is my interpretation of them and I am going to explain into detail why they act the way they act with a few of the main ones.**

**Ginny: Ginny has just recently gotten back together with her boyfriend (Harry) that she hasn't seen in almost a year, which can mean they have few issues with getting back into the swing of things and acting like boyfriend and girlfriend again, which prompts her jealousy towards Ron and Hermione. She is also feeling left out because Harry, Ron and Hermione have experienced things she could never imagine while they were away.**

**Harry: Harry is feeling a bit strange with not having to be in fear of his life anymore, and just being allowed to have a normal life again with Ginny and the Weasley's. He also feels a bit awkward about having his two best friends that he has known for years snog the hec out of each other.**

**Hermione: She is finally together with the boy she has liked for years and seeks his comfort when she is upset. The war and the horcrux hunt has weakened her emotionally and she needs Ron to help her through it. She also knows that her and Ron have been through a lot together and has no hesitation in calling him "love" or "hun". Like let's get real here people, they pretty much were dating all the way through the deathly hallows, they just didn't know it;)**

**Now Ron is the one I have had the most complaints about so this one will be the longest. Prepare yourself.**

**Ron: Ron is still emotionally scared by Fred's death and now knows what it is like to lose someone you love, so he feels no hesitation in spilling all of his feelings out to Hermione about how he want to have a future with her. He almost lost Hermione at Malfoy Manor and knows what it is like to have her so close to death, so he protects her with his life. He has loved her for years and became super worried about her during the horcrux hunt so now that he is allowed to treat her the way he has always wanted to treat her if she were to be his girlfriend. This involves calling her "sweetie" and "sweetheart". It is not unknown that they will get married to the both of them so they don't feel strange acting a bit like they are already married. We all know that throughout the entire series Ron has been the sensitive and emotional type so his gentleness and loving behaviour has been their all along and he let's it show through when he is with Hermione because he loves her.**

**Bottom line, I love my version of the characters, and if you actually took the time to read this I like you very much and I hope you now see why I wrote them the way I did. Now enough of this AND ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

The next week was spent getting everybody settled and ready to back to Hogwarts. Hermione, of course had already dived into all of her books and had left a permanent indent in the couch where she had sat for most days during the last week. This was why it was no surprise to Ron to find Hermione immersed in a book she had read multiple times.

"Love, will you please come outside or something," Ron pleaded throwing himself onto the couch beside her.

"I am reading Ronald," she chastised not looking away from the page.

"I noticed that," he said tonelessly. His eyes then lit up as he got an idea.

Leaning towards her, Ron began to pepper the side of her neck and face with the softest of kisses.

"Ron," she warned, her voice faltering a bit. He gave no answer and kissed his way to her mouth, pulling her into a snog. Of course Hermione couldn't resist and pushed the book onto the floor so she could shuffle towards him, never breaking away from him.

"Hehem," a voice interrupted their snogging session.

"Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed, pushing Ron off of her as he whined in protest, "I am so sorry."

"No worries dear," she said with a knowing smile, "I just made some tea for you two," she placed a tray on the coffee table.

"Thanks mum," Ron said, having no hesitation in diving into the biscuits that lay beside the steaming tea pot.

"I will just call your father in, looks like it will just be the four of us today cause George wanted to take Ginny out for ice cream in thanks for helping him get the shop all set up again," she explained pushing the back door open and yelling out into the yard for Ron's dad. Of course George had offered to take Ron as well but he had sad he wanted to spend the day with his girlfriend, which really implied snogging in a house with no interruptions. But apparently that was not possible even with all of his siblings gone.

Mr. Weasley appeared in the doorway, face covered in sweat and hands covered in grease.

"Just about have that muggle grass-cutter thingy fixed," he said delightedly, Mrs. Weasley siphoning the grease of his hand with her wand.

"A lawn mower," Hermione supplied smiling. She loved how Ron's family was pureblood but loved muggles like her, and treated them just as equally, unlike the Malfoy's.

"Brilliant those muggles," he marveled.

Hermione scooted off the couch and to the other side of the coffee able so Mr. and Mrs. Weasley could sit on the couch. Ron also moved to the arm chair behind Hermione and rested his hands lightly on her shoulders.

"So your first shift at the shop is tonight," Mrs. Weasley said smiling as she poured tea into four cups.

"Yeah going to be busy," said Ron running a hand through his hair. Ron had been a bit nervous about starting at the shop because he was afraid he would never be as good as Fred - well he knew he would never be able to replace Fred, no one could.

"What time do you start?" Hermione asked looking up at him.

"Like in half an hour, all I have to do is change into my dress robes.. Thankfully Ron still had the dress robes that Fred and George had bought him after the whole yule ball fiasco. Although Mrs. Weasley had to charm them a bit larger because Ron had grown out of them years ago.

They drank their tea and chatted about the upcoming school year and what internships they would be taking at the Ministry, then suddenly George apparated into the living room looking flustered.

"Ron! We need to go!" George yelled frantically waving his arms.

"What? You said be there at four!' Ron yelled back springing to his feet.

"That was the original plan until I can into your room this morning and told you we were opening an hour earlier," he explained tapping his foot impatiently.

"Okay well let me just get changed," he said rushing out of the room.

"Some things never change," Hermione laughed, remembering how Ron would always be late for class when they were at Hogwarts.

Ron was back less then a minute his dress robes askew and hair sticking up every which way. Everyone laughed and Mrs. Weasley rushed to adjust the midnight blue collar.

"Mum that's enough," he whined shooing her hands away from him, similar to the way he used to when he was younger.

"Okay we really need to go," George reminded him irritatedly.

"Right okay," he said grabbing his wand. He strode over to Hermione who still sat on he floor and leaned down to kiss her quickly. "Love you, and I will see you when I get back," he told her kissing her nose then apparating away with George.

* * *

The shop has streamers strewn from the ceiling that released confetti, and there were fireworks bouncing off the walls. This only added to the excited vibe that the customers lining up outside the store were omitting.

"This is going to be crazy," George warned, "this is almost as busy as when the shop first opened."

"Better let them in and face the music then," Ron sighed. George gave him a funny look that clearly stated that he had never heard the muggle term before, but Ron muttered "Hermione" and George nodded.

"Alright, prepare yourself," George said half nervous and half upset. Obviously George was thrilled to have the shop opening up again, but it gave him reminders of the time when he used to run it with Fred. Those days were gone though and everybody had to move on.

George opened the door and cut the thick red ribbon that blocked off the door, letting all of the anxious customers in. Ron was no where near prepared for the million questions thrown at him, asking where this was, and what the price of that was?

"Aisle six, no ten, seven Galleons, three sickles," he said quickly, trying to remember where everything was with people yelling in his face.

"Holding up alright Ron?" shouted George from the floor above him pulling down a new package of Extendable Ears.

"Yeah," he yelled back, quickly jumping to the side as a girl no older than eight sprinted past him.

"Just think, only nine hours till closing," he cackled. As much as Ron was dreaded the fact that he would have to do this for another nine hours, he like seeing George happy again.

* * *

Exactly eight hours and forty-three minutes later, George was showing the last of the customers out Of the store, their hands full with brown bags that sported an orange WWW. Ron collapsed against the counter, dead on his face, and his ears ringing from hours of shouting, exploding, snapping, and shrieking.

"Well," said George pulling two butters out from behind the counter, "I think this deserves a toast!" Ron took the bottle in his hands and clinked it against George's. "To an amazing first day at the WWW!"

"Cheers."

After they relaxed for a few minutes, they grabbed their wands and set the shop right before locking up and apparating back to the burrow.

"Oh you're back!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley who had been knitting on the couch.

"Yep, and business was booming, had a line out the door all night," George said retiring to the couch and propping his feet up on the coffee table. Ron shrugged off his jacket and hung it over the chair just as the girls came rushing into the room.

"How was work?" Hermione asked hugging Ron and accepting his light peck on the lips.

"Great, bloody exhausting though," he cursed running a playful hand through her curls.

"Well then off to bed the both of you," Mrs. Weasley ordered.

"Mum I don't live her anymore," reminded George with a grin.

"Right," Mrs. Weasley said, "but still off to bed."

"Alright, alright. Thanks Ron for all the help, see you tomorrow bright and early," George reminded before apparating away.

* * *

Ron was just settling into bed when a light knock sounded on the door.

"Harry, honestly you don't have to knock anymore," Ron yelled slightly irritated.

"It's me," said a soft feminine voice from the door.

"Oh! C'mon in love," Ron said sitting up in bed to see Hermione pad quietly into his room dressed in her pyjamas. She sat on his bed and snuggled up to him without hesitation. Ron smiled because this act that had become so normal to them over the last couple months, would have scared him to death a year ago.

"What's up sweetheart?" he asked kissing her forehead lovingly.

"Just wanted to say goodnight," she mumbled, closing her eyes and resting her head on his chest.

"Looks like you're about to fall asleep," he laughed.

"Tell me how work was," she requested drowsily.

"Sure you will be able to stay up?" he asked grinning in the minimal light.

"Yep."

Ron started to tell her the details of his day, but Hermione was out within two minutes. Ron chuckled to himself and lifted her up bridal style. He carried her back to Ginny's room where her and Harry were chatting quietly on Ginny's bed. They gave him questioning looks when he entered carrying the snoring Hermione.

"Bored her to sleep with my talk about work," he laughed quietly.

"She's not the only one," snided Ginny, "I am getting drowsy just listening to you now."

"Haha," Ron laughed sarcastically. He place Hermione gently down on her bed and pulled the blankets tight around her. He pushed back the curtain of hair that lay across her forehead and kissed her crown tenderly before giving Harry a look that said he should follow him out of the room. Harry gave Ginny a kiss and then left the room in the wake of Ron.

The boys climbed the stairs to Ron's attic in silence and climbed into bed. Ron fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and dreams of fireworks and brightly coloured candy clouded his mind.

* * *

**Okay guys I won't talk long cause I ranted at the beginning. But I am alive if you thought I died or something because I haven't updated in weeks. Here is a chapter though!**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


	27. Returning To Hogwarts

Their 19 Years: Chapter 27

All rights will belong to JK forever. You are a fool if you think otherwise.

* * *

Hermione felt like a little girl again. She had her school bag packed with all of her new books she purchased in Diagon Alley for the upcoming year at Hogwarts, and it was sitting at the end of her bed. They were to arrive at Hogwarts early that morning by a portkey set up by McGonagall. This way they were able to zip in and out of Hogwarts to attend their classes. She was excited to return to Hogwarts and relive her youth, yet she was also looking forward to starting her new life and internship at the Ministry.

"Portkey leaves in half an hour!" yelled Mrs. Weasley up the stairs. Hermione grabbed her things and rushed down the stairs, bumping into a groggy Ron in the process.

"Oops, sorry love," Hermione apologized. Ron only grunted half-consciously and zombie-walked the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Good morning to you too," Hermione grumbled. Ron had been working so much throughout the course of the last few weeks, which left him grumpy and tired all the time.

The Breakfast table was full and loud when Hermione took he usual seat beside Ron.

"Oh morning Mione," Ron said noticing her for the first time, and kissing her cheek. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and carried on eating her eggs.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Harry, Ron and Hermione had their hands on an old muggle childs recorder - something Mr. Weasley was more than thrilled about.

"Everybody ready?" asked Harry. Ron and Hermione murmured in response. A grunt was given from Ginny who was sulking at the kitchen table.

Ginny, only being in seventh year, was required to take the Hogwarts express with everyone else. Only eighth year students were allowed to travel by portkey. Harry sighed and released the recoder to kiss Ginny.

"I'll meet up with you later alright," Harry said looking her in the eye. Ginny smiled and nodded, looking considerably less grumpy.

Harry grabbed the portkey once more and before they knew it, they landed directly beside the gargoyle leading to the headmaster's office.

"Wow," Hermione marveled running her hand along the antique stone, oblivious to the shouts of irritation the gargoyle was shouting at her.

"Can't believe all the damage was fixed in such a short period of time," Harry said.

"Well the Ministry was on the task 24/7 as soon as the battle was finished," Hermione informed them.

"Right," Harry and Ron replied, both chuckling internally at Hermione's know it all personality showing through.

"So where are we to meet her?" asked Ron.

"She said that all the eighth year's are to meet in the great hall," Hermione said, swiftly taking the lead and walking down the corridor.

They found the great hall easily and pushed the doors open to reveal the gleaming, long house tables scattered with various familiar faces.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione!" exclaimed Neville sprinting towards them and enveloping each of them in a friendly hug. "I was so excited when I heard that you three were returning again," he told them out of breath from the short run. "Well I assumed Hermione would be coming back," he teased rolling his eyes.

"Yeah well she talked us into it," Harry joked. "Actually she talked _me _into it, she snogged Ron into it," Harry teased shoving Ron.

"Oi!" Ron shouted pushing Harry back.

"So umm," Neville said looking slightly uncomfortable, "you two are together finally!"

"About time huh?" Harry agreed.

Neville nodded and lead them over to the table he had been seated at before. Pavarti, Dean, Seamus, and Katie Wood, were all sitting at the table as well. Harry sat beside Dean and Hermione climbed onto the bench beside Ron. Several other groups of students entered the hall and met up with old friends before McGonagall moved in front of the podium and the hall grew silent.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!" she announced and everyone clapped politely. "Now obviously the rest of the students have not arrived yet, but will be in a few hours for the feast," she explained. "I have requested for all of you to arrive here early because we have a presentation from the Ministry of Magic about choosing your internships scheduled. This will take place as soon as the introductions are concluded."

Hermione shifted anxiously in her seat and Ron had to lay a hand on her to stop her from shaking the entire table. Hermione shot him a grateful smile and he caressed her kneecap affectionately with his finger tips. They broke their gaze from each other only when McGonagall began to speak again.

"Your schedule's will vary from week to week and depending on which classes each of you have shown an interest in," she told them just as a couple dozen organized parchments appeared in front of each student. "If you lose interest in a class and wish to switch it for a new one, you have the freedom to do so."

The hall filled with quiet murmers as everyone reviewed and scoped out their class timetables.

"That will be all from me until this evening, so now give your undivided attention to Mrs. Podge, from the Career Consultant program at the Ministry," McGonagall introduced, instructing them to clap as a short, skinny women around forty-five years old entered the hall. She had her hair tied up in a tight pony tail and her lips were set in a gentle smile.

"Hello everyone," she greeted cheerfully. "I am very pleased to be here with you today to discuss the things to consider when choosing a career path," she explained happily, eyes glinting slightly when they landed on Harry, Ron and Hermione. It sometimes escaped the trio that they were still very famous. "I will start out by explaining the five main disciplines interns usually enroll in; Aurour training, Muggle Control and Artifacts, Magical Law Enforcement, Teaching - which you can choose to specify your profession in, and Magical Creature Law enforcement."

Hermione squirmed happily in her seat at the mention of magical creatures.

"Now each of you will be given the opportunity to discuss individually with me about which path you would like to pursue," she said waving her wand and causing a long parchment to appear in her hand. "We will go alphabetically, starting with Penelope Clearwater," she said briskly walking out of the hall. Her assistant lead Penelope Clearwater in her wake to an empty classroom down the corridor.

"Guess I'm last," Ron groaned slumping against the table. Hermione patted his arm sympathetically.

"Better sit tight then," said Harry.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Hermione's name was called and she was lead by Mrs. Podge's assistant to the empty classroom.

"Hello Ms. Granger," she greeted. Hermione shook her hand a took a seat across from her."I am quite aware of all of the heroic things you have been up to this year, but the real question is what you would like to do with those heroic accomplishments. I suggest maybe becoming an auror," she said, giving Hermione an admiring look.

"Well thank you," Hermione blushed. "But I actually have no interest in the auror department."

"No?"

"I was actually hoping to pursue a career in Magical Creature protection and rights," she told Mrs. Podge.

"Well," Mrs. Podge said taken aback momentarily, "that's not usually a desired one. It is often the other way around" she chuckled, "but I am sure that we could make some arrangements for someone who helped save the wizarding world."

Hermione blushed again and twisted her fingers uncomfortably. She was never good at dealing with her title of fame.

"Judging by your OWLS, you meet all requirements for every area the Ministry offers," she said flipping the pages if what must be Hermione's file with her wand. Hermione blushed once again and smiled shyly; finally all her hard work was paying off. "I will send in your request for Magical Creature protection internship availability, and you should receive an owl in the next week or so," she said rising from her chair and flicking Hermione's file away.

"Thank you so much," Hermione said shaking Mrs. Podge's hand again before exiting the room and practically bouncing down the corridor back to the Great Hall.

"How'd it go?" asked Ron when she plopped back into her seat beside him.

"Amazing, she said that I could get an internship into any area I wanted in the Ministry because of my OWL's," she beamed.

"That's awesome sweetheart!" Ron cheered giving her a kiss. When they pulled back there were several stunned faces looking at them. Clearly this was the first time majority of their classmates had seen them kiss. Hermione blushed and Ron placed his hand on hers as a couple people wolf-whistled.

"The shock factor wears off after awhile," Harry chuckled nudging Dean.

* * *

"So Mr. Weasley, your OWL's are on the low side of average," started Mrs. Podge. Ron's stomach dropped; he wouldn't be able to become an auror. He cursed internally at himself for not listening to Hermione when she harped him and Harry to do their homework. "But, judging by your last year not spent at school, I would think it is safe to say that you are probably way more experienced than most of the students that finish with all O's," she complimented. Ron's heart soared with relief. It was true, he had experienced more horrifying, difficult things than anyone else, and living with Hermione had rubbed off on him.

"I would like to become an auror," Ron blurted out blatantly.

"Well I am sure Mr. Wealsey," she smiled, "that there would definitely be a place for you in our auror internship training program."

"Awesome!" Ron practically shouted. "Umm, I mean, good...that is very good," he added awkwardly.

"We will see you soon Mr. Weasley," she chuckled shaking his hand and packing up her briefcase. Ron had been her last student to speak with; one of the many joys of having the last name Weasley.

As soon a he was out of the office and clear of sight, Ron fist pumped the air dramatically.

"I'm assuming it went well?" a voice laughed from behind him.

"Oh, uh, Mione I didn't see you there," Ron stuttered turning red.

"C'mere you big goof," she laughed wrapping her arms around his middle. Ron enveloped her in his big arms and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"So you got into the auror program?" Hermione said nuzzling against him.

"Yep," Ron answered, "you are going to protect house elves and I am going to protect the wizarding world," he teased poking her side playfully.

"Watch it," she punched him in the arm.

"Love you!" Ron distracted her.

"Yeah, yeah," Hermione muttered unimpressed.

"What was that?"

"Love you too," she sighed allowing him to kiss her.

* * *

**Okey dokey smokey there is chapter 27-FINALLY! I apologize for taking like eleven years to update, but unfortunately it is going to be like that for awhile:( I am doing the best I can so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I really want your reviews so review it up!**

**Read and Review!**

**daddyron404**


End file.
